Ailouros
by Macchxato
Summary: Hyukjae turun ke bumi menjadi seekor kucing untuk menjalani hukumannya / Haehyuk / BL / Hybrid!Hyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Ailouros.**

 **HAEHYUK**

Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae

 **.**

 **.**

 **By macchxato**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer:** I own this fic. Plagiarism is still illegal tho.

 **Warning:** OOC, Alternative Universe, BoyxBoy / Boys Love, Typos.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya dengan cepat. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berada di jalanan, menuntunnya entah ke mana. Pikirannya tak fokus, tubuhnya tak mau diajak kompromi. Benaknya terus memutar film pendek tadi sore, yang sesungguhnya Donghae ingin melupakannya. Bayangan pak tua gendut bermata duitan sialan itu terus berteriak ke arahnya. Gerakan menghempas map kuning di tangan gemuknya terus mengotori pikirannya.

Si pemegang perusahaan itu memecat Donghae, menghempaskan mimpi Donghae yang berusaha bertahan pada posisinya sebagai pemimpin redaksi. Dia tak tahu saja, bagaimana Donghae mati-matian bertahan pada posisi itu. Beberapa rekan terdekatnya bisa saja menjadi musuh terberatnya. Sikut-menyikut bukan lagi hal yang biasa di tempat ini. Ini adalah hutan belantara.

Dan si gendut itu menghempaskan semuanya. Semuanya. Termasuk kewarasan Donghae.

Donghae menggeram tertahan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada trotoar jalanan. Gulita sudah mendominasi hari. Arloji hitam Armani asli buatan Itali-nya menunjukan bahwa sekarang adalah pukul sebelas malam. Kemudian Donghae masih di jalanan, dua ratus meter dari bangunan kantornya, hasil Donghae berjalan kaki, karena sialannya, mobil Donghae merajuk ingin segera pergi ke bengkel.

" _Fuck_! _Fuck_! _Fuck_!"

Donghae berteriak. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan kemejanya hingga siku, menyusul tangan kirinya yang mengacak rambut cokelat gelap Donghae. Dengan posisi Donghae masih duduk di trotoar, kakinya terbuka lebar.

Oh, betapa sialnya Donghae sekarang.

Donghae menggertakkan gigi gerahamnya, mengakibatkan pada rahangnya yang mengatup. Bibirnya membentuk garis mutlak dan mengerikan. Tatapan matanya sudah melemah, dan entah angin dari mana, Donghae menangis tersedu-sedu karena nasibnya yang amat mengerikan hari ini.

Donghae, si pemimpin redaksi yang gemar berteriak kepada editor untuk merevisi semua karangan yang akan terbit, kini menangis hingga badannya bergetar seperti bayi merah.

Kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi otot khas pria pekerja itu menutup kedua matanya. Kepalanya menunduk. Merasakan betapa syahdunya tangisan yang amat jarang seperti ini.

Sebuah suara grasak-grusuk membuat Donghae menghentikan tangisnya serta menelan salivanya. Grasak-grusuk tersebut berasal dari semak-semak yang berada di punggungnya. Berjarak tak jauh, hanya setengah meter. Donghae mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dan basah. Sesegukannya masih menyandera tubuhnya, Donghae berusaha untuk tegap tanpa mengidahkan satu atau dua getaran refleks sesudah menangis.

Suara dari semak-semak tiba-tiba berhenti. Donghae benar-benar menghentikan tangis sekejapnya. Justru sekarang Donghae mengedip penuh minat ke arah semak itu, penasaran.

"Miaw!"

Dan kesialan satu lagi datang.

Seekor kucing berbulu cokelat tiba-tiba menerjang dadanya dan menyakar pundaknya.

 _Fuck you._

...

Spencer menunduk dalam-dalam di hadapan seorang petinggi malaikat yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Napasnya menggebu, tatapannya lurus ke arah surai Spencer seolah-olah bisa mengeluarkan laser dan melubangi kepala si dungu, tak peduli tatapan malaikat lainnya yang ikut bergetar takut.

Sayap gelap seorang petinggi malaikat itu membentang. Menampakkan sayap berwarna gelap yang menjadi identitas bahwa ialah yang tertua di sini. Tak mengidahkan fakta bahwa seluruh kinerja malaikat akan dipantau setiap harinya, juga berhak untuk menjatuhi hukuman atau menghadiahi sanjungan untuk kerja keras mereka. Tentunya setimpal atas apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Dan lihatlah kekacauan yang dibuat Spencer hari ini, yang bertugas menembakan panah cinta untuk para manusia.

Sang Petinggi menunduk. Mengurut keningnya, kemudian turun mengusap janggut putih yang menjuntai. Hembusan napas terdengar kasar dari celah bibirnya.

Omong-omong, malaikat mempunyai fisik yang hampir sama seperti manusia. Mereka tumbuh dan berkembang. Mereka mempunyai rangka yang semu, tidak bisa dilihat para manusia. Namun yang membedakan; Malaikat tidak punya napsu seperti manusia, tidak bisa dipandang oleh manusia, dan mereka mempunyai sayap.

"Spencer, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu," Sang Petinggi berdeham. Masih menatap surai Spencer yang tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap langsung Petingginya.

Surai Spencer bergerak tatkala dia mengangguk. "Ya, Tuan,"

Sang Petinggi mengangguk. "Sebutkan kesalahanmu, Spencer."

Spencer menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia bergerak gusar sebelum mengatakan, "Pertama, membuat kesalahan pada menembak panah cinta. Hmm..." Spencer bergumam. Ia semakin takut. "Lee yang seharusnya bersama Song- ah, itu, aku menembaknya dengan salah. Aku menembak Park untuk Song."

"Ya. Lanjutkan."

Nah, ini. Kesalahan yang fatal, menyalahi koderat target tembakannya. Spencer semakin gelisah.

"Aku... menjadikan Lee seorang- homoseksual." Spencer kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terlihat mengajukan banding untuk keadilannya. "Tapi, itu tidak langsung! Kesalahan utamaku ialah salah menembak panah!"

Sang Petinggi menggertak. "DIAM!"

Sebuah tongkat yang berada di tangan Petinggi menghentakkan tanah. Dan secara tiba-tiba, sulur tumbuhan khas hutan membelit leher Spencer, menggantung Spencer yang terlihat berontak. Kaki Spencer bergerak tak tentu arah. Sayap berwarna salemnya tak bisa membentang dikarenakan punggungnya ditahan oleh sulur yang rupanya membelit daerah sayap Spencer.

Spencer berteriak protes. Dirinya merasa pergerakannya terkungkung, walaupun Spencer tak akan mati seperti manusia jika dijerat lehernya. Ini hanya membatasi ruang geraknya.

Petinggi bergerak ke arah Spencer. Tongkat agungnya terjulur ke arah Spencer. Menempatkan ujung tongkatnya pada dagu Spencer yang runcing agar Spencer menatap ke arahnya, ke matanya.

"Kau membuat Lee patah hati dan mengubah orientasi seksualnya!"

Spencer mengerang lagi. Dagunya terasa sakit dan panas sesaat sesudah Petinggi menggertak. Ini adalah magis yang hanya dimiliki Petinggi. Kemudian rasa sakitnya menyebar, ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh Spencer lemas.

Mulut Spencer terbuka. Bergerak beberapa kali namun tak kunjung bersuara. Ia berkata dengan putus-putus pada akhirnya. "Maafkan aku, Tuan. Tapi tolong, lepaskan aku,"

Sang Petinggi menghela. Diketuknya dua kali tongkat yang berada di genggamannya pada tanaha. Dan sulur pun menciut kemudian menghilang, menghempaskan tubuh Spencer yang linglung dan lemas.

"Kau bersedia untuk menjalani hukuman?"

Spencer mengangguk lemah. "Ya, Tuan. Jika itu bisa menebus kesalahanku."

Sang Petinggi tersenyum ke arah Spencer. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap para malaikat yang mempunyai warna sayap berbeda satu sama lain. Ada yang salem seperti Hyukjae yang artinya pemula, lalu sayap berwarna putih yang artinya menengah, dan sayap berwarna kelabu yang mendominasi, malaikat-malaikat yang terdahulu.

"Aku menurunkanmu ke bumi."

"YA?!" Spencer berjingkat kaget. Bola matanya terbuka dramastis.

"Menjadi sosok kucing. Dan bisa berubah menjadi manusia persilangan kucing jika kau mau."

"HAH?! Dengan ekor dan telinga runcing?!"

"Ya. Sampai target Lee menemukan pujaan hatinya."

...

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya saat menyadari dirinya sedang memangku seekor kucing. Kucing lucu yang gemuk berbulu cokelat yang lebat. Matanya bulat dan hitam, jernih sekali sampai-sampai Donghae bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya yang kacau di mata kucing tersebut. Tubuh kucing yang gempal, wangi, serta terurus. Donghae pernah merawat kucing sebelumnya. Ras Bengal dengan ciri berbulu cokelat pendek disertai bintik hitam bak macan. Donghae langsung jatuh hati pada kucing Bengal-nya tersebut saat ia mengantar adik sepupunya yang berusia lima tahun ke pet shop. Keesokan harinya, si Bengal akhirnya resmi menjadi anggota rumahnya yang hanya ditinggali Donghae seorang. Menjadi teman rumah Donghae dan gemar sekali mengusap kepala bulat kecilnya di paha dan perut Donghae, saat Donghae sibuk menatap revisian untuk majalah yang akan diterbitkan bulan depan.

Tapi sayang sekali, Bengal (Donghae tak kreatif dan akhirnya menamai kucing itu sama dengan nama rasnya) dibawa kabur oleh kakak lelakinya. Kakak lelakinya, Donghwa, bilang bahwa Bengal amat eksotik dan menculiknya semena-mena seminggu yang lalu.

Intinya, Donghae suka kucing.

Donghae menimang kembali kucing cokelat itu. Kemudian didekapnya erat-erat. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengawasi lingkungan sekitarnya yang siapa tahu ada orang telah kehilangan kucingnya. Karena dilihat-lihat, kucing ini sangat cantik. Pasti kucing rumahan. Tetapi Donghae tak tahu jenis apa si Manis yang berada di dekapannya ini. Donghae lumayan cerdas menentukan ras kucing karena Donghae selalu mencuri waktu kerjanya untuk membuka situs Naver, mencari foto-foto kucing lucu di sela-sela kesibukannya. Ia namakan kegiatan itu adalah ' _Kitten Therapy_ '.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Donghae berkata dengan lembut. Tangannya mengusap kepala si Manis. Kemudian mengecupnya singkat.

Seolah menjawab, tubuh kucing cokelat itu gemetaran. Tak lama, terdengar suara dengkuran nyaman, tanda bahwa kucing cokelat itu nyaman di tubuh Donghae. Merasakan hangatnya dada Donghae dan lengan kokoh Donghae yang memeluknya. Donghae menilai bahwa kucing cokelat ini benar-benar kedinginan.

Dan di sanalah Spencer. Meringkuk kedinginan di pelukan Donghae. Kedua mata kucingnya terpejam dan tak menghiraukan kata-kata Donghae yang kini menjadi tuannya.

Spencer? Ya. Dia berubah menjadi kucing, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Sang Petinggi untuk menjalani hukumannya. Spencer kira awalnya bahwa Spencer akan menjadi kucing berbulu tipis nan lepek. Berjalan-jalan mencari seseorang untuk mengadopsinya, kemudian terasingkan begitu saja dan berakhir pada penangkapan kucing-kucing liar. Untung bocoran, sebenarnya Spencer tak tahu adanya orang-orang yang dibayar untuk menangkap kucing-kucing liar kemudian mengurungnya di jeruji mirip penjara. Namun sepertinya Sang Petinggi masih menaruh rasa iba untuk Hyukjae; membuat Hyukjae menjadi seekor kucing cokelat yang indah bak kucing rumahan yang terurus.

 _"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Tuan!"_

Kucing cokelat itu mengadah dan membuka matanya. Asyik melihat sosok rupawan Donghae yang sedap dipandang mata. Mulutnya terbuka, menampilkan dua pasang taring kecil dan gigi-gigi yang mungil. Matanya mengedip, dan sejurus kemudian, kucing itu mengusal pada dada Donghae.

Donghae tertawa geli. Dari atas, Donghae meneliti kucing yang benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan ini. Wanginya juga wangi stroberi. Tapi, siapa yang membuang kucing ini?

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku membawamu pulang, kan?"

Donghae berbisik lembut. Kedua tangannya masih menopang tubuh gempal Spencer yang berada di tubuh kucing. Sedangkan kedua kakinya mengayun santai ke arah timur. Mata jernih Donghae menatap segala reaksi manis dari kucing itu. Dan seolah teringat sesuatu, Donghae menggeram.

Sialan. Rumahnya masih sejauh lima kilometer dari sini.

...

Bersyukurlah untuk taksi yang Donghae telefon untuk keamanan mereka berdua. Maksud Donghae, untuk dirinya dan kucingnya (Spencer). Taksi tadi sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Donghae memangku seekor kucing. Bahkan, sang supir yang paruh baya tersebut, juga gemas oleh bulu cokelatnya. Dia sempat mengusap bulu si Manis dan mengeong untuk meminta perhatian Spencer yang sedang tertidur sebelum benar-benar menyupiri Donghae ke rumahnya. Dia bilang, saat muda, dia mempunyai banyak kucing domestik. Air wajahnya saat itu sangat bahagia jika dilihat dari kaca persegi panjang kecil yang terpasang. Namun, dia tidak tahu jika adik dari istrinya memiliki asma kronis. Maka dari itu, dia menyumbangkan kucing-kucingnya untuk panti asuhan. Untuk bermain dengan para anak yang bisa memberikan kasih sayang untuk kucing-kucingnya.

Ah, ya. Jangan lupa omongan Donghae bahwa dirinya dipecat dari pekerjaannya karena si gendut itu, namun kesedihannya tidak lama dikarenakan si manis yang sedang tertidur nyaman di selangkangannya. Ya, Spencer tidur di selangkangan Donghae yang hangat. Dia belum bisa mengimbangi tubuh kucingnya. Seperti _jetlag_ , mungkin?

" _Purr, purr,_ manis~" Donghae memanggil Spencer dengan nada yang diayunkan, membangunkan Spencer yang kini bergulat dengan angin selagi tidur.

Telinga runcing Spencer bergerak. Tubuh gempalnya bergerak beberapa kali dengan keempat kakinya yang menendang-nendang angin, tak sengaja menendang tangan Donghae yang mengusap kaki depan Spencer. Akhirnya, Spencer membuka matanya setelah tidur singkat selama di perjalanan, dan sekarang mereka di lantai berbalut karpet tebal di ruang tengah. Donghae mengulum senyum melihat kucing manisnya tersebut. Memang menggemaskan, tapi kucing manisnya butuh makan.

"Makan, ya? Nanti kau tak gendut lagi." Donghae cekikikan seperti mendapatkan mainan baru. Ia masih memangku Spencer. Tangannya asyik menyisir bulu Spencer yang tipis namun lebat itu. "Kau gemuk tak apa. Kalau si Han sialan itu, sih, tetap jelek walaupun ia kurus!"

Spencer selesai melakukan peregangan. Kini ia bertumpu pada empat kakinya di kedua paha Donghae yang merapat. Kepalanya mengadah, menatap Donghae dengan matanya yang sejernih lautan itu. Mulutnya terbuka, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu selain mengeong. Nyatanya, tidak bisa. Hanya ada pergerakan kaku dari lidah mungilnya, tanpa ada kompromi dari pita suaranya.

Spencer tau bahwa ini adalah rasa lapar. Seingat Spencer, saat ia menjadi malaikat, tentu ia tidak akan merasakan lapar. Namun di raga kucingnya, tentu ia merasakanya.

 _"Tuan, aku lapar."_

"Miaw! M-miawㅡ miaw!"

Donghae tergelak. Ia mengacak bulu lembut Spencer membuat tubuh Spencer sedikit oleng karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Matanya membulat melihat Donghae yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kucing Spencer. Dan senyumnya terukir lagi.

" _Ughh_."

"Errr."

"Ya, aku tahu kau lapar." Donghae mengangkat Spencer dengan lembut dari pahanya. Lantas ia berdiri. Donghae kembali mendudukan Spencer pada karpet tebal yang ia duduki tadi. "Jadi, tunggu sebentar, ya, manis?"

Yang Spencer lihat hanyalah punggung lebar Donghae yang melangkah menjauhi tubuh mungil berbulunya. Spencer menguap lebar-lebar, menjulurkan lidah kasarnya selagi ia menguap. Lalu Spencer menggerakan mulut kecilnya sebentar. Badannya berputar, seiring banyaknya pertanyaan yang kini memenuhi benaknya. Bagaimana rasa geli dari karpet menggesek bantalan kenyal di keempat telapak kakinya, bagaimana luasnya rumah Donghae, dan bagimana Spencer akan puas jika ia berguling-guling di karpet berbulu ini.

Spencer memekik senang yang tentunya mengeluarkan suara kucing yang terkejut. Dengan keempat kaki pendeknya, Spencer berlari ke tengah-tengah karpet. Sesekali kakinya melompat-lompat mengagumi luasnya karpet Donghae. Dan berakhir dengan gulingan manja di karpet Donghae, sesekali Spencer menggosokan tubuh kanan dan kirinya pada karpet Donghae yang menurut Spencer amat luas ini.

Spencer terkikik di balik tubuh kucingnya. Ah, menjadi kucing tak buruk juga. Ia mendapatkan hunian yang lebih dari nyaman dan aman. Bahkan banyak alat elektronik di sini yang Spencer tak tahu apa namanya. Apalagi, tuannya sangat tampan dan yang terpenting, hangat. Spencer amat nyaman jika tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh hangat Donghae.

Spencer bangkit dari acara berguling-guling ria saat merasakan langkah kaki Donghae. Kepalanya mengadah menatap Donghae yang membawa dua mangkuk berwarna kuning dan biru di tangan kanan, plastik berukuran sedang di tangan kanan. Hidung Spencer mencium sesuatu, sesuatu yang amis dari plastik yang berada di tangan Donghae. Dan itu membuat perut gempal Spencer bergetar.

 _"Uugh, aku sangat lapar, Tuan!"_

"Miaaaw- miaw, miaw, miaw!"

Spencer mengeong dengan semangat tatkala Donghae mulai tertawa gemas. Donghae menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membuat senyuman saat mata sendunya melihat kucing cokelatnya mulai berlompat dengan semangat. Donghae berjongkok, mulai menyimpan kedua mangkuk itu bersebelahan.

"Manis, tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Spencer mengangguk di dalam tubuh kucingnya, sedangkan reaksi tubuh kucingnya hanya terdiam. Spencer berjalan cepat ke arah Donghae, bahkan hampir berlari sampai-sampai Donghae gemas lagi karena perut gempal Spencer bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama berlarinya. Dan saat ini, Spencer duduk manis di depan mangkuk berwarna kuning dan biru muda yang disediakan Donghae. Menunggu dan menebak apa yang akan Donghae berikan kepada perutnya yang sudah merengek lapar.

Donghae mengecup singkat kepala Spencer. Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan makanan kucing sebanyak satu plastik sedang dan air mineral yang masih tersegel utuh. Donghae kemudian teringat si Bengal yang gemar sekali melalap habis makanan kucingnya yang berbentuk ikan dan garing seperti snack manusia. Donghae sewaktu dulu senang sekali mendengar suara kunyahan Bengal. Donghae memberi makan Bengal sesaat sesudah ia pulang bekerja, dan suara kunyahan Bengal menjadi pelepas penatnya.

Ah, sayangnya, Bengal dan kucing tanpa nama di depannya ini berbeda sekali. Bengal terlihat eksotis, gagah, dan menawan. Gaya Donghae sekali yang seorang _mantan_ pekerja kantoran yang keras, suka membentak, berwibawa, dan juga rupawan. Namun kucing yang sedang menatap lekat-lekat makanan kucing itu sangat cantik, manis, penuh dengan kesan manja. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan kepribadian Bengal dan Donghae.

 _"Aku lapar, Tuan!"_

"Miaw miaw, miaaw!"

Donghae menunduk kembali. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat paras cantik dari kucing cokelat di dekat kakinya ini. Walaupun berbeda dengan Bengal, Donghae sangat menyukainya. Matanya sangat bulat dan jernih, berwarna hitam pekat. Bibirnya juga tampak merah muda dan lembut.

"Oh? Maafkan aku, sayang."

Donghae menuangkan makanan kering untuk kucing. Suara kerasnya makanan kucing dan suara plastik berwarna kuning bertubrukan. Meninggalkan kesan lucu dan menggelikan di telinga Donghae. Setelah dirasa cukup, Donghae menggulung plastik makanannya kemudian menyimpannya kembali ke dalam plastik. Tangan lainnya menyusul membawa air mineral, membukanya dengan cepat dan menuangkannya secara perlahan ke mangkuk berwarna biru.

"Makan yang banyak, sayang. Agar cepat gemuk." Donghae mengusap perlahan kepala Spencer. Ada kesan memanjakan yang terselip. "Aku akan mengganti pakaian. Kemeja biru dan celana bahan. Ah, aku kembali mengingat pekerjaan kesukaanku itu."

Donghae bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya sembari tertawa pelan. Bibirnya tertekuk kemudian. Donghae menghembuskan napas berat sekali hentak. "Masa bodoh! Si Han akan menyesal karena memecat pekerja yang pekerja keras yang sepertiku."

Setelah tubuh Donghae tertelan pintu kamar, Spencer mengendus makanannya. Sebenarnya, di dalam tubuh kucingnya, Spencer merasa jijik dengan makanan seperti snack berbentuk ikan. Bau ikannya sangat menyengat. Tetapi entah mengapa, tubuh kucingnya justru berjalan mendekat ke arah mangkuk kuning berisikan makanan itu. Mulutnya terbuka, menampilkan dua pasang taring dan mulai melahapnya secara langsung.

Bola mata Spencer berkaca-kaca. Ini sangat enak untuk raga kucingnya.

Suara gemeletuk berasal dari makanan yang keras yang digerus oleh gigi-gigi mungilnya. Spencer memakannya dengan cepat. Kaki kanan depannya menahan mangkuk karena mangkuk akan terdorong mundur oleh Spencer yang berada atas di batas ambang semangat.

 _Ya ampun, ini sangat enak._

Hidung merah muda Spencer beberapa kali bergesekan dengan mangkuk kuningnya. Giginya sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengunyah makanan tersebut. Suara gemuruh ringan dari perutnya sudah diatasi. Makanannya baru dimakan setengah porsi, namun perutnya sudah hampir terisi penuh. Spencer cekikikan di dalam tubuh kucingnya.

Hingga ia tak menyadari Donghae sudah kembali dengan setelan rumahan. Kaus hitam polos yang terlihat ketat, menyetak otot-otot lengannya, dan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna putih. Ada tali yang menjuntai dari ban celana pendek Donghae.

"Suka, hm?"

Akhirnya, kucing cokelat itu mengadah. Mempertemukan mata mereka yang sama-sama indah. Mulut kucing cokelat itu masih terlihat mengunyah. Lidahnya bergerak refleks membersihkan makanannya di sela-sela mulutnya.

 _"Terima kasih, tuan!"_

"Miaaw, miaaawww!"

Kaki pendek kucing cokelat itu melangkah ke mangkuk berwarna biru di sebelahnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya terjulur untuk meminum air mineral di dalam mangkuknya. Lidahnya bergerak cepat untuk menjilati air mineral itu. Diam-diam, Donghae tersenyum.

"Setelah ini, aku akan tidur." Donghae berjongkok kembali. Menatap kepala kucing yang sudah selesai meminum minumannya. Lidahnya bergerak membersihkan mulutnya. Kemudian, kepalanya mengadah menatap Donghae dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ayo, tidur, ayo."

...

Entah apa yang membuat Donghae berpikir bahwa tikus-tikus di rumahnya akan menakuti kucing cokelat barunya, hingga membuat Donghae membiarkan Spencer tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Rumah yang besar bak mansion tak mengabaikan fakta jika pasti ada satu atau dua tikus yang hebat bermain petak umpet dengan si Bengal dahulu. Ini terbukti saat Donghae berada di dapur untuk memanaskan _pizza_ beku lima hari yang lalu; Donghae melihat ada ibu tikus bertubuh gempal yang berlari amat cepat seperti mobil balap F1 melintasi kakinya. Dari situ, ada rasa kecewa kepada kakaknya karena telah menculik Bengal, si pemburu nomor satu untuk Donghae.

Benar-benar takut jika si Manis-nya akan takut jika melihat tikus sialan itu lagi. Akhirnya, Donghae menyimpan Spencer di perutnya. Perut hangat dan bidangnya. Lagipula, di posisi seperti ini, jika Donghae melipat kedua tangannya menjadi bantal, Donghae bisa meneliti wajah Manis-nya yang sedang tidur dengan leluasa.

Omong-omong, Donghae tidak kreatif untuk memberi hewan sebuah nama, sekali lagi. Donghae tidak tahu ras apa Manis-nya ini. Jadi untuk hari ini, Donghae akan membiarkan kucing barunya berkeliaran dengan status tanpa nama.

Waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Donghae sudah tertidur setelah memberi makan Spencer.

Spencer membuka mata kucingnya. Kamar Donghae amat benderang karena memang sejak kecil Donghae tak pernah mematikan lampu kamar tidurnya. Spencer bisa merasakan tubuhnya hangat, dan Spencer nyaman berada di sini. Spencer mengubah posisinya, menyamankan tubuhnya di celana pendek putih Donghae.

 _"Sang Petinggi berkata, aku bisa mengubah visualku. Aku harus mencobanya."_

Spencer menutup matanya. Dalam hati, dia merapalkan kata-kata yang memantapkan hati untuk berubah menjadi separuh manusia separuh kucing. Ia akan mencoba tubuh barunya itu.

Tubuh Spencer menjadi ringan. Spencer sekali lagi merapalkan kata-katanya. Dan entah dimulai dari mana, Spencer merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyergap tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang dingin membelai tubuhnya dengan manja.

Spencer membuka matanya. Matanya menjadi sedikit kabur, tidak setajam mata kucing sebelumnya. Tubuhnya menjadi berat, dan Spencer menyerngitkan hidungnya saat merasakan angin menyapa tubuh tanpa busananya.

Sekali lagi, tubuh Spencer yang tanpa busana. _Tanpa sehelai benang pun._

Spencer bergerak untuk duduk di tempat ia terduduk. Tangannya terjulur, menatap betapa indahnya tangan-tangan barunya. Jangan lupa kuku yang dipotong rapi. Spencer menunduk, melihat tubuh bawahnya yang tak dilapisi apa pun. Perutnya rata, pinggangnya juga ramping. Sang Petinggi benar-benar iba kepada Spencer hingga dia memberi tubuh yang sempurna pada Spencer.

Dan, oh! Ekornya!

Spencer mencoba mengibas ekornya. Dan matanya terbelalak sempurna saat melihat ekornya masih berada di sana. Berwarna cokelat dan berbulu lebat, tetapi tidak seperti kemoceng. Ekornya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik, masih bisa Spencer kibas dan akhirnya Spencer pun larut dalam permainan barunya; menggesek-gesekkan bulu ekornya dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian, Spencer akan terkikik geli kemudian.

Dan mata Hyukjae turun ke bawah perutnya, di selangkangannya, menatap penisnya sendiri yang tertidur pulas. Matanya membulat heran dan kepalanya memiring. Melihat benda yang sebelumnya tidak ada pada tubuhnya saat ia menjadi malaikat. Malaikat tak mempunyai napsu untuk bersenggama, juga tak perlu berekskresi, tentu para malaikat tidak perlu penis ini.

Spencer tidak tahu apa ini namanya. Matanya turun ke bawah penisnya yang tertidur, dan dia terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa Donghae juga kemungkinan besar mempunyai penis sama seperti Spencer. Dan yang terparahnya, Spencer menduduki penis Donghae yang terbalut celana pendek. Membuat penis Donghae berada di himpitan pipi-pipi pantat Spencer.

"Ungh,"

Telinga Spencer bergerak. Oh! Rupanya ia masih memiliki telinga runcing kucing miliknya. Pantas saja pendengarannya amat tajam walaupun sudah menjadi manusia. Namun, Spencer tak mengerti arti lenguhan Donghae yang tertidur.

"Hngh,"

Mata Spencer membulat sempurna. Dia terkejut mendengar ada suara asing yang menjejali indera pendengarannya yang tajam. Membuat Spencer membeku di tempat ia terduduk.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa ereksi Donghae telah menyapa pantat Spencer.

...

 **TBC**

 **a/n. YUHUUUUU AKHIRNYA AKU BISA POST CERITAKU :"D Aku termasuk baru di ffn. Beberapa kali baca, dan ngepost pun baru sekali. Tapi karena postingan sebelum ini sepi banget karena memang kesalahan aku baru teaser udah dipost gitu aja, dan mana lagi ga ada yang ripiu OMAYGAD :'D jadi untuk yang ini aku pikir lebih baik langsung (yhaa si emang karena beda genre sama yang sebelumnya uuu) tanpa teaser, DAN AKU MENGHARAPKAN RIPIUNYA KAWAAANNN :"""D itu pasti buat semangat aku makin makin naik dan bisa nyelesaiin ff ini secepatnya tanpa diserang writerblock dan moody hiks :'D**

 **Enjoy reading, fellas! *smoochhhh***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ailouros.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Macchxato**

 **Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I own this fic. Plagiarism is illegal tho.

 **Warning** : OOC, Alternative Universe, Hybrid!Hyuk, Human!Hae, BoyxBoy/Boys Love, Typo (s)

.

.

Jam digital menunjukan waktu sudah pukul lima lebih empat puluh lima pagi. Waktu dimana hewan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai bekerja seperti biasa. Ayam-ayam di peternakan bangun dan berkokok, memenuhi ruangan mereka dengan suara kokokkan mereka yang saling beradu. Burung-burung keluar dari sarang mereka, siap terbang sembari bercicit, mengobrol dengan kawanan mereka di udara. Semut pekerja mulai keluar dari tanah, bekerja untuk sang ratu semut yang sedang bertelur.

Berbeda dengan hewan-hewan yang sudah mulai melakukan aktifitas, Donghae masih asyik menggeluti tidurnya. Pun dengan Spencer yang kembali tertidur dengan ekor yang berada di genggamannya. Setelah lelah cekikikan bermain dengan ekornya, Spencer yang menjelma sebagai manusia (setengah kucing) bersurai cokelat menyimpan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Kepalanya terangkat teratur karena dada Donghae yang bergerak naik turun, bernapas. Kedua matanya masih terpejam erat, bibir kemerahannya sedikit terbuka, napasnya terasa lembut walaupun badannya sedikit menggigil semalaman karena angin malam terus mengungkung tubuhnya yang tanpa pakaian.

Donghae sesekali melenguh. Dia merasakan tubuhnya berat. Namun di dalam mimpinya, dia tertidur dengan seseorang yang tak bisa Donghae lihat jelas wajahnya. Seseorang itu tertidur di atas Donghae, menindihnya. Donghae di dalam mimpi sangat senang dan mengusap rambut seseorang tersenyum. Sesekali, senyum di mimpinya tervisualisasi di kehidupan aslinya; Donghae sesekali tersenyum di raganya yang tertidur.

Suara alarm tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Alarm digital itu meraung-raung dengan kasar, merajai seluruh sudut ruangan kamar Donghae. Di badan alarm digital tersebut, tercetak 06.00 putus-putus berwarna merah.

"Hngh, mengganggu-"

Donghae mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan telinganya memerah. Tubuhnya sempat terhentak karena terkejut saat alarm tiba-tiba menghentak kamarnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak di bawah alam sadar untuk mematikan alarm yang menurutnya mengganggu tersebut.

Matanya masih tertutup. Sedangkan tangan kanannya terangkat, mengusap mata kanannya yang terasa pegal. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Donghae tersenyum. Dia teringat akan kucing cokelat yang menggemaskan. Memang sudah beberapa kali Donghae melihat kucingnya itu tertidur, tetapi Donghae tidak bosan melihat wajah cantik dari kucingnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Donghae telah sadar sepenuhnya walau belum membuka matanya. Donghae menyerngitkan dahinya. Tubuh bawah hingga dadanya terasa berat, padahal kucingnya tidak lebih dari 2 pon. Donghae mengerang serak tertahan, sebelum mengusap mata kirinya dan menguap singkat.

Donghae membuka mata.

Dan seketika, matanya terbuka lebar seperti hendak melompat dari rangkanya.

" _HOLLY SHIT_!"

Donghae terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Di atas dadanya kini terdapat seorang lelaki yang sedang menyimpan kepala bersurai cokelatnya di dada Donghae. Lelaki yang sedang tidur sepertinya, karena tidak terganggu oleh teriakan Donghae dan tubuh Donghae yang mengejang. Alih-alih terkejut dan segera bangun, lelaki itu justru meringkuk di atas tubuh Donghae. Menyenggol sesuatu yang menegang lurus; penis Donghae yang mengalami ereksi di pagi hari, sesuatu yang normal untuk seorang lelaki.

Napas Donghae memburu. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Matanya menatap waspada ke lelaki yang merupakan Spencer tersebut. Banyak prasangka buruk yang kini datang ke benak Donghae; lelaki cabul yang memperkosa Donghae semalaman, seorang perampok yang tertidur karena kelelahan telah mengangkut banyak barang mahal Donghae, atau bawahannya yang hendak membunuh Donghae yang perfeksionis dalam pekerjaan kemudian pura-pura tertidur karena takut ketahuan.

Yang pasti, Donghae terkejut karena ia hanya bisa melihat surai cokelat lelaki yang berada di depan matanya. Seingat Donghae, semalam ia menyimpan kucing barunya di perut. Tetapi, mengapa sekarang ada seorang lelaki, manusia, berada di atasnya? Dan dimanakah kucing cokelat yang manisnya itu?

" _Shit..._ " Donghae berbisik setelah menyadari lelaki yang menindihnya tidak kunjung bangun.

Telunjuknya menyentuh rambut cokelat si lelaki, mendorong-dorong kepalanya dengan ragu. Sedangkan kepala Donghae sedikit memiring untuk melihat siapa lelaki tersebut. Kesal karena wajah lelaki itu tak kunjung kelihatan, dengan keji, Donghae mencengkram rambut lelaki yang dirasa halus itu dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Membuat kepala Spencer sedikit terangkat karena rambutnya dicengkram dan ditarik seperti itu.

"W-wow..." Donghae menelan salivanya gugup. Matanya terus menatap ke lelaki yang di depannya.

Matanya masih tertutup, mungkin tertidur. Donghae diam-diam bertanya dalam hati; betapa lelaki ini tak bangun-bangun juga padahal rambutnya ditarik paksa. Tetapi,biarkan Donghae menatap lagi. Bulu mata yang indah, bergerak beberapa kali, namun sekali lagi Donghae pertegaskan, lelaki ini tidak kunjung membuka matanya walaupun bulu mata itu berkedut. Hidung yang bangir membuat Donghae gemas ingin menggigit ujung hidungnya. Dan turun ke bibir.

Donghae menelan ludahnya. Manik matanya terkunci pada bibir seseorang yang di depannya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam lewat hidung, dan hembuskan kembali. Tarik napas lagi, hembuskan lagi. Donghae berharap cara itu bisa menetralisir rasa gugupnya. Dengan mati-matian, Donghae menahan senyumnya. Kini ia mengatup bibirnya, membentuk garis lurus. Memberi kesan galak.

"Bangun, bangun!" Terselip nada perintah di kata-kata Donghae.

Tangan Donghae yang dilengkapi otot-otot itu mendekat ke arah pipi Spencer. Matanya menatap gemas ke arah Spencer; entah itu gemas betulan apa gemas karena lelaki ini tak kunjung sadar juga. Ada pikiran selintas yang mengatakan bahwa Spencer sebenarnya mati di pikiran Donghae. Tetapi saat Donghae melihat ke bibir kemerahan Spencer, lelaki berwajah androgini itu membantah karena bibir Spencer seharusnya pucat jika betulan mati.

Donghae menggeleng beberapa kali membuang pikiran buruknya. Ia dengan sedikit keras menampar pipi kiri Spencer. Donghae berniat akan menamparnya dengan perlahan, tapi tak menyangka bahwa rasa takut dan waspada berlebihan membuat ia menampar Spencer hingga terdengar bunyi kulit mereka yang bertubrukan dan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang sangat kentara.

"AAAAA!"

 _Ups_. Mungkin menampar lelaki ini adalah pilihan yang buruk, Donghae.

Spencer membuka matanya dengan cepat, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan galak. Badannya mundur hingga selangkangan Donghae berada di bawah dagunya dan telinga kucing berwarna cokelatnya berdiri tegak. Spencer menunduk, sedangkan tubuh bawahnya sedikit menungging. Ekornya bergerak dengan waspada. Spencer mendesis ke arah Donghae. Pipinya memerah membentuk tangan Donghae karena tamparan Donghae luar biasa kerasnya. Ini adalah posisi waspada seekor kucing, karena mengingat Hyukjae bagaimana pun juga adalah manusia persilangan kucing.

Donghae semakin membelalakkan matanya. Dia sedikit terjungkal hingga rambut belakangnya terbentur kembali dengan bantal. Mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut.

Matanya terfokus pada satu hal.

" _DAMN_ , KAU TIDAK BERPAKAIAN!"

Terfokus pada tubuh Spencer yang telanjang bulat.

Dan di detik itu juga, Spencer menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba karena Donghae berteriak. Donghae berteriak keras sekali seakan-akan rambut kakinya terbakar, hingga otot di dahinya menonjol tipis-tipis.

" _SHIT_! MENJAUH DAN TUTUP _BELALAIMU_!"

"Eerrrrr!"

"ASTAGA, INI APA?! ASTAGA! ASTAGA! INI EKOR! _FUCK YOU_ , KAU SILUMAN?!"

Di posisi sekarang, Spencer menggigit lengan Donghae, dan Donghae menendang-nendang brutal Spencer yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan ini. Beberapa detik sebelumnya, Spencer membelitkan ekornya pada kaki Donghae, sedikit berharap bahwa himpitan ekornya akan membuat kaki Donghae sesak seperti kekuatan ular piton. Tapi itu membuat Donghae semakin beringas saat menyadari bahwa daging panjang penuh rambut itu adalah ekor.

"AAAKH! BERHENTI MENGGIGITKU, _YOU FCKIN' ASSHOLE_!"

Donghae berteriak keras sekali saat Spencer menggigit lengannya semakin dalam. Menghiasi kamarnya dengan teriakannya yang merusak telinga siapa pun.

...

Ini adalah hari kesialannya. Hari kesialan keduanya.

Tadi pagi Spencer menggigit Donghae karena Spencer menganggap tuannya menjadi monster yang berbahaya setelah bangun tidur. Sedangkan Donghae yang berstatus sebagai orang yang memulainya mulai beralibi bahwa ia hanya terkejut melihat lelaki telanjang sedang menindihnya. Donghae sama sekali tak memikirkan kucing cokelatnya karena di pikirannya hanyalah orang asing yang menurutnya cabul ini.

Lihatlah, dia tampak bodoh seperti Donghae. Donghae menilai bahwa lelaki ini berkostum seperti kucing lengkap dengan bando telinga kucing dan ekor adalah peserta _halloween_. Padahal _halloween_ masih lama, Februari. Dan untuk tambahan, Donghae tak merayakan _halloween_ karena Donghae si tampan nan gagah itu takut sekali dengan hantu. Jangankan hantu, Donghae akan menjerit dan memaki semua kata makian yang ia ketahui jika lampu kamarnya dipadamkan.

Psst, jangan beri tahu bawahan Donghae, walaupun Donghae bukan atasan mereka lagi.

Dan di sinilah Donghae. Berkacak pinggang dengan baju semalam dan ereksi yang sudah teratasi dengan penuh emosi di kamar mandi sewaktu tadi. Matanya menatap lurus, menusuk tepat di manik mata Spencer. Tatapannya seperti ia menatap bawahannya yang gagal menyiapkan laporan terbaiknya. Sedangkan Spencer berjongkok di depan Donghae, kedua tangannya diangkat setinggi mungkin, karena jika tidak, Donghae akan meneriaki Spencer lagi. Tidak, tidak boleh Donghae meneriaki lagi jika tak mau pertengkaran mereka terjadi satu ronde lagi. Bibir bawah Spencer digigit. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan sekali. Dan masih telanjang bulat.

"Kau siapa?" Donghae masih menatap lelaki di depannya lurus. Menakutkan. Si pemimpin redaksi Donghae yang beringas kembali.

Spencer menunduk. Menatap ubin-ubinnya dengan bibir bawah digigit. Lelaki berparas manis itu menatap ubin lamat-lamat seolah-olah ubin itu bisa menghiburnya di saat genting seperti ini. Tidak mau membuka suara.

"Kuulangi." Donghae berdeham. Menyimpan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu Spencer, mengangkat dagu Spencer yang halus. Tanpa ia sadari, darahnya berdesir cepat saat melihat bibir bawah Spencer. "Kau siapa?"

Spencer terdiam. Dan sedetik kemudian mengerang tak nyaman merasakan kulitnya yang sensitif bergesekan dengan jemari Donghae.

"Akuㅡ" Spencer terdiam setelahnya. Katanya tergantung.

Kata 'malaikat' terngiang di kepalanya. Namun itu adalah identitas aslinya, sama sekali tidak boleh diungkapkan. Manusia mana pun tidak boleh mengetahui jika malaikat juga dapat dihukum turun ke bumi. Bisa-bisa hukumannya bertambah berat jika ia membeberkan identitasnya. Spencer meringis setelahnya.

Donghae menaikan jemarinya. Menyentuh telinga Spencer, mengusap seduktif rambut-rambut halus di telinga Spencer, membuat lelaki itu menggidik geli. Dan sedetik kemudian, teriakan Spencer memecah keheningan karena Donghae menarik telinga Spencer. Memilinnya dan menekuknya ke dalam, kemudian menariknya lagi.

"Kau...?" Donghae seolah memaksa lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tangannya tak mau lepas dari telinga lelaki itu.

Spencer mengerang lagi. Dia berteriak kesakitan saat telinganya dipermainkan seperti itu. Rasanya, telinganya bisa robek dan lepas. Bisa repot jika Spencer hanya memiliki satu telinga.

"Aku tidak tahu namaku," Spencer menunduk. Bibir bawahnya sudah ia lepaskan dagi giginya. Justru, Spencer memajukan bibir bawahnya. Tak mengidahkan tatapan Donghae yang semakin tertarik.

Donghae tergelak karena ini menurutnya lebih menggelikan dari _varety show_ paling lucu yang ia tonton. Mengalahkan komedian Haha di Running Man yang menjadi pelawak kesukaannya. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya tertutup, dan punggung Donghae melengkung ke belakang karena Donghae terlalu menikmati tawanya. Tawa yang mengerikan. Seperti psikopat jika didengarkan. Diam-diam, di otak Spencer, Spencer sudah merancang langkah-langkah agar ia bisa kabur dari tuannya yang benar-benar menjadi monster seusai bangun tidur.

Setelah dirasa tawanya cukup, Donghae terbatuk beberapa kali. Kerongkongannya menjadi kering. Bayangan air mineral dingin yang di kulkas sempat mengalihkan perhatian Donghae dari lelaki telanjang yang sedang dihukum di depannya ini. Namun, Donghae menilai bahwa ini lebih menarik daripada air mineral dingin yang berasal dari kulkasnya. Tangan telunjuknya menyentil telinga Spencer yang lainnya, membuat Spencer mengaduh.

Donghae menyeringai, menatap surai cokelat lelaki itu karena lelaki itu sedang menunduk. Lidah basah nan hangatnya membasahi bibir bawah. "Ini tempelan?" Donghae mendengar suaranya serak. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di lantai, yaitu ekor Spencer. Donghae menunduk, meraih dan menarik perlahan ekor Spencer membuat lelaki itu mengerang. "Ini juga? Lalu kau bisa mengeong kalau kau mempunyai tempelan seperti ini? Coba, mengeonglah. _Meow_?"

Spencer kembali menggigit bibirnya. Ia semakin menunduk dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya serasa dipermainkan. Ia juga mau seperti manusia normal walaupun ia dalam masa hukuman; tetapi ekor dan telinga kucingnya sangat nyentrik. Ia merasa fisiknya yang sewaktu itu ia banggakan dan berterima kasih kepada Petinggi beberapa kali, sekarang, Spencer ingin menangis; dia merasa aneh. Fisiknya jelek, dan aneh. Seperti siluman, atau makhluk yang diciptakan oleh manusia melalui penyatuan gen kucing dan gen manusia.

Spencer menutup matanya. Telinganya tuli, tak mendengar suara Donghae yang sangat kejam menurutnya. Banyak pertanyaan sinis yang tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari belah bibir tuannya yang lembut saat malam lalu. Suara Donghae seakan memantul menjauhi pendengaran Spencer. Spencer tak mau mendengarnya. Dia merasa tubuhnya semakin buruk rupa, dan perlahan, dirinya berpikiran negatif jika Petinggi benar-benar menghukumnya. Petinggi memberikan fisik yang begitu buruk, dan itu mungkin setimpal dengan kesalahannya.

Spencer menunduk sedalam mungkin. Mencoba tak menghiraukan jemari Donghae yang kini sedang menarik-narik ekornya. Tentu ekornya bukan buatan, dan telinganya pun. Rasa sakit menyergap fisik, pun dengan batin Spencer. Spencer merasakan batinnya sakit, karena demi apapun, ini kali pertamanya merasakan sakit hati.

Tak ada suara selanjutnya. Donghae menjauhkan tangannya dari lelaki di depannya. Sedikit heran karena lelaki itu tak bersuara, tak seganas saat ia menggigit lengan Donghae hingga berdarah sesaat. Kemudian, matanya terbuka lebih lebar dan dia merasakan dirinya tertohok.

Dia melihat setetes air mata di lantainya, terjatuh dari lelaki di depannya yang menunduk dalam.

Donghae merasakan dirinya pening. Pikirannya kosong tiba-tiba saat melihat air terus menetes ke lantai. Juga pundak lelaki kucing yang sedikit bergetar. Donghae memiliki firasat yang buruk, dan Donghae mual karena peningnya amat menyakitkan.

"Hey?"

Satu suara terlahir. Bersuara serak dari Donghae yang berpandangan kosong. Lelaki androgini itu menyentuh pundak lelaki asing di depannya, dan semakin terkejut saat merasakan pundak itu rupanya amat bergetar. Donghae ingat ia pernah menangis seperti ini. Dia menangis saat dia masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Dia menahan tangisnya karena musuh bebuyutan terus mengolok Donghae yang tak punya keberanian untuk bernyanyi di depan kelas, dan Donghae tak mau terlihat lemah dan membiarkan musuhnya bahagia.

Dan jika sekali lagi dipikirkan, Donghae merasa sangat kejam.

Ya, ya. Lelaki di depannya adalah pencerminan Donghae sewaktu kecil. Berusaha menahan tangisan di depan musuh bebuyutan karena tak mau musuhnya itu semakin bahagia melihat dia menangis dan lemah. Artinya? Artinya lelaki di depannya itu menganggap Donghae musuhnya, dan tak mau dianggap lemah oleh Donghae.

 _Got it, dude._

Donghae menghela napasnya berat. Jika dilihat-lihat dan diperhatikan, lelaki itu tidak berbahaya. Dia bahkan sangat manis secara fisik. Donghae mengingat saat ia merasa tubuhnya gusar saat melihat bibir kemerahan lelaki itu saat ia belum bangun dari tidurnya. Juga tidak mengganggu. Selanjutnya, Donghae baru menyadari tindakan menampar wajah lelaki ini adalah hal yang tidak sopan untuk dilakukan ke orang asing, ya walaupun orang asing itu mencurigakan; telanjang bulat dan menindihnya.

 _Ya, ya, Donghae. Kau yang bersalah._

Donghae meringis. Ia menatap lelaki yang berada di depannya. Posisinya tidak berubah, masih berjongkok dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi seakan-akan ia adalah murid yang terlambat. Walaupun Donghae menarik-narik ekor dan telinga kucing yang berada di kepala lelaki asing di depannya, dia tidak berkutik dan masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Maafkan aku," Donghae berjongkok, mensejajarkan manik matanya dengan kepala Spencer.

Dengan gerakan selembut mungkin karena lelaki itu masih menangis, Donghae mengangkat wajah lelaki di depannya. Dia terhenyak melihat wajah lelaki itu sangat memerah, walau dengan berat hati Donghae menilai wajah sembab lelaki di depannya amat manis. Dia menatap lurus ke manik mata lelaki itu. Manik mata berwarna gelap, jernih, dan Donghae bisa menatap pantulan dirinya yang sedang merasa bersalah di sana.

"Sini. Ke kamarku," Donghae menarik tangan lelaki di depannya yang sedang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Menurunkannya, dan menggenggamnya. Donghae menahan senyum. Tangan lelaki itu hangat, Donghae menyukai hangatnya. "Kau tidak menyeramkan. Kau tidak buruk. Maaf telah berkata kasar kepadamu."

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menatap Donghae. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia bangkit dari hukuman kecil Donghae setelah Donghae berdiri dan menarik tangannya lembut.

"Aku akan memakaikanmu pakaian. Dan selanjutnya mengisi perut kosongmu."

Donghae menuntun Spencer ke kamarnya. Matanya tak lepas dari manik mata Spencer. Donghae tersenyum kemudian. Dia tidak tega membuat lelaki ini menangis karena ulahnya. Dan oleh karena itu, Donghae menaikan tangannya serta mengusap surai halus lelaki itu.

...

"Kau suka yang mana? Putih? Atau yang mana? Aku punya banyak yang seperti ini."

Donghae bagai sebongkah es. Sedingin apa pun, sekejam apa pun, atau setega apa pun, suatu hari pasti akan mencair dan berakhir menghangat. Donghae mengakui bahwa dirinya tadi kurang ajar untuk orang asing. Walaupun Donghae belum mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan lelaki manis itu berfisik _nyentrik_ , tetapi setidaknya ia harus bisa berbaik hati ke lelaki ini sampai dia bisa membuka dirinya dan bercerita kepadanya di lain waktu.

Di sinilah Donghae, berdiri dengan mengangkat dua _hanger_ yang menggantungkan kaus polos berwarna putih dan berwarna hitam. Keduanya berlengan panjang karena Donghae sempat membayangkan bagaimana dinginnya tadi malam, dan lelaki di depannya yang sedang duduk manis di ranjang itu dalam keadaan tak berbusana. Donghae pun terkadang menggigil, apalagi lelaki itu?

Spencer menunduk, tak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit tanpa tahu bahwa darah Donghae berdesir dibuatnya. Dia masih menilai bahwa tuannya adalah monster, dan dia sedang menyamar menjadi orang yang baik hati untuk mengambil jiwanya. Spencer tahu dirinya berlebihan, tapi bagaimana jika Donghae sendiri adalah iblis yang diturunkan ke bumi juga?

"Jangan memainkan telingaku seperti tadi lagi," Spencer menggerakan telinganya. Tangannya menaut di antara pahanya yang sedikit terbuka. "Itu... menyakitkan saat telingaku ditarik. Telingaku bukan karet, ya."

 _Ding dong!_

Donghae berkeringat dingin karena rasa bersalah menyelubunginya kali ini. Dengan cepat ia melempar _hanger_ yang ia angkat ke tengah ranjang. Kakinya melangkah ke arah lelaki itu. Berupaya untuk mendekatkan dirinya, menyentuh pipi-pipi Spencer dengan lembut dan menggeleng. Tak lupa ia tersenyum, meminta maaf.

"Aku hanya terkejut. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi." Donghae menepuk pipi lelaki di sebelahnya menenangkan, kemudian mengusapnya. Menatap matanya dengan lembut, dan tersenyum hingga mata sendunya pun ikut tersenyum. "Kau harus pakai pakaianmu, seperti aku."

"Janji?" Spencer menatap mata Donghae lekat.

Dada Donghae bergemuruh. Ia menangkap tangan Spencer kemudian menggenggamnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangan Spencer lembut di atas pahanya sendiri. "Janji."

Spencer merasakan kedua sudut bibir kemerahannya tertarik ke atas. Spencer tersenyum, manis sekali. Dia menampakan gusi atasnya serta tertawa senang. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, bentuk kesenangannya. Sedangkan Donghae menebak hal selanjutnya adalah sel otaknya yang akan terputus, mati, karena melihat senyuman termanis. Dia menatap lelaki di depannya dengan senyuman bodohnya karena senyuman Spencer rupanya menular.

Donghae menunduk, melepaskan tangannya. Matanya baru menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menggemaskan di antara paha Spencer. Donghae terbatuk sebentar melihat penis Spencer yang tertidur dengan lucu. Donghae membuang wajahnya dengan kaku dan serta merta melempar kaus yang berada di ranjang ke arah paha Spencer guna menutup penisnya. Gelagatnya seperti orang kikuk.

Donghae berdiri. Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Sedangkan penampakan penis Spencer di depan mata kepalanya sendiri membuat lidahnya kelu dan lumpuh. Dia menggertakan giginya, dia merasa bodoh melihat lelaki itu telanjang.

Donghae terbatuk lagi. Pipinya terasa memanas, sesegera mungkin ia melangkah ke pintu kamarnya. Donghae kemudian menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu, tangannya memegang kenop. Tanpa menoleh ke arah lelaki itu, Donghae berkata, "Pakai pakaianmu. Aku akan tunggu di ruangan tadi."

...

Donghae menyalakan _teve_ yang memang Donghae simpan di ruangan makan. Donghae adalah bujangan, dia belum pernah menikah, pun mengajak kekasihnya untuk tinggal di rumah. Menurutnya, rumah hanyalah tempat untuk beristirahat, mandi, dan melakukan aktifitas pribadinya. Tak lebih. Karena Donghae adalah mantan pekerja yang sibuk di kantornya, sehingga jarang sekali berada di rumahnya. Membuat rumahnya diselimuti oleh hawa dingin dan sepi yang mendominasi. Hanya suara barang elektronik yang mengisi keheningan, setelah Bengal diculik. Setidaknya dahulu, Bengal mengisi ruangannya yang sepi dengan mengeong. Suara air yang menetes terkadang, karena Donghae lupa mematikan air sepenuhnya. Atau suara denting _microwave_ yang mengejutkan Donghae. Sekali lagi, Donghae adalah bujangan. Dia tidak bisa memasak selain memasak omelete, mie instan, menuangkan susu di atas sereal, memanaskan makanan bekunya, atau mengoles selai di atas rotinya.

Maka dari itu, Donghae menyimpan _teve_ di dekat meja makan. Agar acara makannya tak terasa sepi.

Suara _teve_ lah yang membuat hening rumahnya terpecahkan. Lagipula, Donghae sekarang adalah bujangan yang pengangguran. Dia tak pergi ke kantor, dan akan sering di rumahnya selagi ia mencari pekerjaan baru.

Pintu kamar berderit, memekakkan telinga Donghae yang menuangkan susu di sereal yang berada di mangkuk. Donghae refleks menoleh ke asal suara. Entah saraf motorik apa yang membuat Donghae senang tersenyum melihat orang asing itu. Orang _nyentrik_ dengan telinga dan ekor seperti _cosplayer_ yang Donghae lihat.

Donghae melihat orang itu dari atas ke bawah.

Surai cokelatnya masih berantakan. Donghae berpikir apakah _manusia_ itu bisa menyisir rambutnya sendiri apa tidak? Matanya masih sama, sama-sama indah; berwarna hitam legam. Bentuknya juga menggemaskan. Bulat, namun di sisi lain, dia juga sipit. Lalu turun ke bawahnya. Ah, Donghae tak bisa menahan cengiran bodohnya saat melihat lelaki di depannya ini memiliki bibir yang indah. Donghae tertawa dalam hati. Dia melanjutkan kembali _tour singkat_ nya melihat lelaki itu setiap inchi. Lehernya, astaga. Donghae menahan kerongkongannya agar tak menelan salivanya. Putih bersih, seperti kanvas, dan Donghae ingin melukiskan jejaknya di sana.

Donghae merasa dirinya amat cabul sekarang. Menikmati setiap lekuk tubuh lelaki di depannya sembari memegang karton susu berukuran seliter itu.

Lelaki itu memakai kaus putih yang Donghae lempar tadi, serasi dengan warna kulitnya. Donghae menahan untuk tidak terkikik melihat tubuh lelaki itu yang tenggelam di kausnya. Kausnya tampak kebesaran, _gombrang_ sekali di tubuh kurus lelaki itu. Kain kaus bagian lengannya menyentuh bawah siku lelaki itu. Donghae menurunkantatapannya, matanya terbuka lebar otomatis.

Spencer tak memakai dalaman. Penisnya menggantung, kepala penisnya menyembul di bawah kausnya, menempel dengan kulit pahanya sendiri.

" _Damn it_ ," Donghae mendesis. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan merasakan pangkal pahanya tak nyaman. Omong-omong, tak mungkin kan Donghae ereksi karena melihat _benda_ milik orang lain, padahal dirinya juga memiliki _benda_ itu.

Donghae menyibukan dirinya. Dia mengambil sendok serta mengaduk sereal yang dipenuhi oleh susu tanpa gulanya. "Kau makan duluan," Donghae memegang mangkuk sereal dengan tangan kanannya, menyerahkan ke arah Spencer. "Tonton saja _teve_ itu. Ada drama baru, katanya."

Donghae memang terkadang congkak, suka main perintah, membuat orang di sekitarnya gerah jika tak terbiasa, berbicara sinis, dan melontarkan kalimat apa yang berada di pikirannya. Donghae itu frontal. Jangan salahkan jika sifat suka main perintah itu masih melekat di diri Donghae ke Spencer.

Spencer berjalan ke arah Donghae. Dadanya membusung, senyumnya tak lepas dari paras manisnya. Dia senang dia mempunyai benda yang manusia miliki. Dia mempunyai pakaian Donghae. Dia memakai pakaian. Dan Spencer bangga. Spencer meraih mangkuk yang Donghae berikan, sejurusnya, berjalan ke tengah-tengah karpet tebal.

Spencer kemudian duduk manis di lantai berkarpet. Mangkuk sereal berada di antara pahanya. Bibirnya melahirkan sebuah kikikkan geli saat kulit pahanya bergesekan dengan mangkuk keramik milik Donghae yang terasa dingin.

Matanya menatap ke arah _teve_ yang menayangkan drama bertemakan sekolah. Matanya bergerak tak tentu arah, terkejut karena melihat segerombol gadis berpakaian seragam namun berpenampilan seperti _gangster_ terkurung di dalam benda elektronik. Mulutnya terbuka, dan selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah menjerit histeris.

"DIA TERKURUNG! AAH!"

Spencer berdiri dengan cemas. Tak menyadari bahwa mangkuk serealnya terguling karena tersenggol oleh kaki-kaki Spencer. Susu yang berasal dari mangkuk itu merembes, membasahi karpet Donghae dan membasahi kaki Spencer. Spencer menjerit lagi melihat kakinya kotor oleh susu. Kakinya berjingkat, melompat-lompat seperti gadis yang melihat serangga, berteriak, berjingkat lagi, kemudian berteriak kencang sekali sampai kedua matanya terpejam. Setelah menyadari dirinya membuat kesalahan tatkala pengelihatannya menangkap noda susu di karpet sekali lagi, Spencer membeku di tempatnya, tak lagi melompat-lompat seperti kelinci. Kini, Spencer terdiam, tak bergerak sedikit pun karena tubuhnya terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Seperti balerina di kotak musik yang tak terputar tuasnya.

"AAAAAA!"

Donghae membalikan badannya. Dia terkejut setengah mati saat melihat karpet yang ia beli di Yunani saat berlibur itu sudah basah dengan noda putih. Karpet yang Donghae pernah banggakan ke kakaknya sebagai karpet termahal, dan yang terpenting, buatan Yunani. Matanya semakin terbelalak melihat mangkuk yang ia gunakan untuk sereal sudah dalam keadaan menungging. Sereal cokelat kesukaan Donghae berceceran di karpet Donghae. Donghae merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Otot-otot tipis di dahinya mulai terlihat. Bibirnya terkatup erat, rahangnya mengeras, dan ujung bibirnya berkedut.

"MAU DIHUKUM LAGI?"

"t-tidak... maafkan akuㅡ i-itu orang-orang terkurung di b-benda ituㅡ"

" _OH MY GOODNESS_! ITU ADALAH TELEVISI!"

.

.

 **A/n. HALLOWWWW AKHIRNYA AKU BALIK LAGI HWEHEHEHE :3 setelah berunding dengan diriku di sini dan dia yang di sana (?) Akhirnya ku putuskan buat ngepost chapter ke 2 sekarang, hari sabtu. Padahal chapter 2 nya itu sudah selesai dari hari kamis kalau gak salah. Chapter 2 ini lancar banget, ga moody, ga menye banget atau ga malesan. Soalnya aku bacain review kalian yang sumpah bikin aku termotivasi lagi; bikin yang lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya. Aku ga tau apa chapter 2 ini bakal bagus di mata kalian atau engga, tapi aku harap sih iya :**

 ***p.s: untuk bocoran, aku sendiri emang belum kasih balasan review lewat PM ya? Jujur aku bingung itu liat PM aku, kok bisa kaya gitu ya? :"D karena aku termasuk baru di ffn, gak semudah watt***, jadi, aku mau izin belajar dulu biar bisa kirim balasan review lewat PM :"""D As soon as possible bakal kirim balasannya :3**

 **Semoga suka chapter iniiii! :3 jangan lupa kirim review ya karena itu vitamin secara ga langsung akuuu :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ailouros.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Macchxato**

 **Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I own this fic. Plagiarism is illegal tho.

 **Warning** : OOC, Alternative Universe, Hybrid!Hyuk, Human!Hae, BoyxBoy/Boys Love, Typo (s)

.

.

Rupanya menjadi orang-orang yang selalu berada di rumah dan membersihkan rumahnya sangat melelahkan. Sejak kejadian Spencer yang menumpahkan serealnya, membuat mangkuk menjadi menungging, banyaknya susu yang hampir memenuhi mangkuk sereal menumpahi karpet, dan meninggalkan aroma khas sapi yang berasal dari susu di ruang tengah, Donghae yang mengurusnya seorang diri. Dia dengan telaten dan setengah dongkol, memunguti satu persatu sereal yang bertebaran dan memasukannya kembali ke mangkuk kotor untuk dibuang. Menyerngit saat menciumannya menangkap aroma sapi yang kental. Tak lupa ia menggulung karpet mahal dan kesayangannya untuk dikirim ke laundry terdekat. Padahal di dalam hati, Donghae dengan berat hati melepaskan kesayangannya masuk ke laundry standar, bukan laundry terbaik karena mengingat status Donghae adalah pengangguran sekarang.

Jika Donghae tak menekan emosi serta rasa kesalnya, mungkin Spencer sudah berada di posisi yang sama seperti waktu itu; berjongkok, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Tapi mengingat kelakuan dirinya sendiri yang menyebalkan, juga janjinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat Spencer bersedih lagi, Donghae tidak melakukannya.

Acara makan pagi dia lewatkan untuk mengurus kekacauan kecil yang dilakukan Spencer. Donghae membiarkan Spencer duduk di kursi makan. Hampir sekali Donghae ingin mengikat tangan Spencer di belakang kursi makan agar Spencer tak lagi membuat kekacauan.

"Demi Tuhan, siapa pun namamu, aku harap kau diam di sana." Donghae menekan setiap kata-katanya. Suaranya dalam dan menakutkan. Spencer hanya terdiam. Donghae menunjuk segelas cokelat panas instan dengan _marshmallow_ di atasnya, tepat di depan Spencer karena ia tahu Spencer belum makan sedikit pun. "Minum itu. Setelah itu kita akan berunding untuk menemukan nama yang pas untukmu, dan berkenalan denganku. Kita belum mengenal satu sama lain."

Spencer menunduk. Merangkum cangkir hangat cokelat panas _marshmallownya_. Matanya meneliti setiap partikel dari uap cokelat marshmallow yang menari-nari di atas cangkir. Dia berdeham, menjawab pertanyaan Donghae yang kini berjalan ke arah lemari es.

Tangan kanan kokoh Donghae menarik gagang pintu lemari es. Rasa dingin menyergapnya segera. Telunjuknya bermain-main di depan buah-buahan, memilih buah apa yang ia akan makan untuk mengganti sarapannya yang hilang. Telunjuknya berhenti di buah apel. Donghae menariknya keluar, kemudian menutup kembali lemari esnya.

Donghae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menggigit buah apel tanpa dikupas terlebih dahulu. Dia mengunyah, tubuhnya bersandar di lemari es, menatap lamat-lamat lelaki bersurai madu yang memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bibirnya di bibir cangkir, menyesapnya.

Spencer menyesapnya sekali lagi, sebelum menjauhkan kontak bibirnya dengan cangkir. "Enak..." Senyuman terulas manis di wajahnya, tak kalah manis dengan cokelat mashmallow di depannya. "Manis sekali... enak..."

Spencer ketagihan untuk menyeruputnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Begitu cepat hingga Spencer tak berhati-hati, membuat lidahnya terbakar. Spencer mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik. Punggung tangan kanannya mengusap kasar jejak cokelat di sudut bibirnya.

"Tetapi panas. Ng..."

Hampir saja Donghae memuntahkan apel yang setengah halus dari dalam mulutnya. Alih-alih memuntahkan apel, Donghae hanya tersenyum geli melihat seluruh tingkah Spencer yang menurutnya polos dan sangat menggemaskan. Jika perbedaan polos dan bodoh setipis kulit ari, maka, Spencer juga tampak bodoh dengan minuman yang menjadi kesukaannya ini.

Mereka menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan makanan dan minuman mereka masing-masing. Sekedar mengganjal perut mereka yang kosong sejak semalam. Walau di luar pengetahuan Donghae, Spencer telah makan, namun saat ia menjadi seekor kucing. Itu pun hanya setengah porsi karena perutnya sudah merasa kenyang.

Donghae mengambil kursi makan di sebelah Spencer, meninggalkan suara derit. Spencer sempat menangkup telinga kucingnya karena derit itu. Telinganya sakit, Spencer mengeluh dalam hati. Donghae menjatuhkan bokongnya di bantalan kursi makan. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu, menatap Spencer yang masih menangkup telinganya.

"Suaranya mengerikan, ya, kan?"

"Hm-mm," Spencer bergumam mengiyakan. Setelah yakin Donghae tidak menggesekkan kaki kursi dengan ubin lagi, Spencer melepaskan tangannya dari telinga. "Berdenging."

Donghae tertawa refleks. Matanya masih asyik menyelami mata Spencer yang amat gelap itu. Melihat pantulan wajahnya di sana; dia melihat seorang lelaki bersurai _brunette_ , hobinya memaki, gemar berteriak, dan Donghae menyadari bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

Donghae berdeham sebentar. Berusaha fokus, tak terpengaruh oleh mata indah Spencer. "Kenapa kau mempunyai telinga kucing dan ekor?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Spencer tercekat. Dia mati kutu. Gelagatnya aneh sekali saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Spencer kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam, mengingatkan Donghae pada kejadian menghukum lelaki itu. "Aku..."

"Ya...?"

Spencer mencicit. Tangannya bertautan di atas meja makan. "Aku takut... kau akan... menganggap ini adalah... sebuah lelucon?"

Donghae tergelak. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali, dengan cengiran bodoh yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Tidak akan. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Hm... begitu, ya..." Nada ragu terselip di perkataan Spencer. Spencer menunduk, mengusap rambut cokelatannya, kemudian bersidekap. Matanya menatap lurus ke meja makan. "Aku... adalahㅡ kucing yang kau gendong kemarin..."

Tubuh Donghae menegang dengan seketika. Mata sendunya terbelalak, mengerjapkan mata heran. Kemudian, Donghae tertawa lagi. Ah, Donghae rasa dirinya merasa sangat humoris beberapa hari ini. Mungkin karena pengaruh status pekerjanya yang berubah. Tak mengidahkan kata-kata Spencer, Donghae masih asyik tenggelam dalam tawanya. Ini terasa amat lucu.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang tertawa hingga perutnya sakit, Spencer semakin menunduk. Matanya bergerak tak menentu, sudah berair. Air matanya menumpuk di pelukpuk matanya. "Betul... kau... tak akan percaya." Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik canggung. Jemarinya mengusap hidung yang memerah. "Terdengar seperti lelucon, ya?"

Tak sampai satu detik, tawa Donghae terhenti. Tubuhnya yang semula melengkung ke depan karena tertawanya yang berlebihan, ia tegakkan. Matanya menatap ke arah Spencer kali ini, lurus, tepat di manik matanya. "Kau sungguhan kucing cokelat itu?"

Spencer mengadahkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan Donghae. Dari detik itu, Donghae teringat sebagian kecil; warna matanya persis seperti warna mata kucing itu, juga bisa melihat pantulannya. Benar-benar persis. "Apa perlu aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan tuan?"

Donghae membuka mulutnya. Otaknya bekerja dengan paksa. Berusaha mengaitkan apa hal ini adalah mimpi atau bukan. Apakah ini masuk di akal atau tidak. Apakah benar dia manusia luar biasa atau manusia biasa sepertinya. Donghae merasakan kepalanya pening.

"Aku bisa menyebutkan semuanya dengan rinci, tuan." Spencer masih menatap mata Donghae, berusaha meyakinkan lewat matanya. "Malam hari. Tuan menangis, tapi aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Lalu ada seekor kucing di balik semak. Dan kucing itu menyergap tubuhmu." Spencer mendesah perlahan. Kepalanya ia tundukkan. "Aku yang menyergapmu, tuan. Ekor dan telinga ini adalah bukti bahwa benar adanya." Lalu ia menggerakan ekornya. Menyimpan ekornya di paha Donghae yang terbalut celana pendek semalam.

"Tapi di depanku ini, kau adalah manusia, bukan kucing."

Donghae mengerang atas semuanya yang tak masuk di akal ini. Dia berusaha mengukuhkan argumennya bahwa lelaki di depannya itu tak nyata, walau dengan berat hati penjelasan lelaki di depannya benar-benar tepat.

Spencer menyengir. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lebar hingga gusi merah mudanya terlihat, menampilkan dua pasang gigi taringnya lebih menonjol di banding gigi lainnya. Dadanya membusung, tangannya menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Karena aku _istimewa_."

Donghae tergelak, namun kali ini tak mengerikan. Mata sendunya memancarkan kelembutan, bukan datar seakan ingin membunuh seperti tadi. Tangan Donghae menarik tangan Spencer, menelitinya sebentar sebelum menyimpannya di atas tangan Donghae yang hangat. "Karena kau istimewa." Donghae tersenyum, Spencer juga tersenyum. "Bagaimana rasanya saat aku gendong di malam itu?"

Spencer menatap mata Donghae juga. Kulit telapak tangannya terasa hangat di atas tangan Donghae. "Hangat sekali."

"Menyukainya?"

Spencer mengangguk beberapa kali. Manis sekali, seperti hiasan dashboard Audi silver Donghae yang sedang menjalani rawat inap di bengkel. "Sangat."

Donghae tertawa kali. Tangannya meraih tangan Spencer lainnya, menyimpannya di atas tangannya sendiri, menumpuknya agar hangat. "Seperti ini?"

"Ya... seperti itu."

Spencer tersenyum merasakan hangatnya tangan Donghae. Ia mendengkur nyaman, seperti seekor kucing saat dirinya merasa aman. Kepalanya bergerak beberapa kali, kentara sekali bahwa dia sedang merasakan nyamannya hangat tubuh Donghae.

Percakapan yang singkat dan sederhana itu berakhir dengan Donghae yang terus menatap mata Spencer. Tatapannya yang sangat dalam. Donghae tersenyum lembut sekali. Bibir tipisnya tertarik indah. Sedangkan Spencer ikut tersenyum bodoh.

"Oh, iya." Donghae membuka mulutnya. Mata sendunya mengerjap beberapa kali. Kepalanya memiring memerhatikan Spencer. "Hyukjae adalah nama yang pas untukmu. Nama itu terngiang saat kita bergulat di ranjang."

Spencer memiringkan kepalanya. Bukan mengenai nama yang Donghae sarankan, tetapi kosa kata baru yang ia dapatkan kali ini. "Gulat?"

Donghae menggedikkan bahunya. "Pertarungan fisik. Kau menggigit ini," Telunjuknya menyentuh luka gigit Spencer pagi tadi di lengannya. "dan aku menendangmu," Kemudian ia meringis. "Maaf ya."

Spencer meringis melihat luka gigitannya yang tercetak jelas di lengan penuh otot Donghae. "Aw..." Jemari indah Spencer terjulur, mencoba menyentuh luka yang ia timbulkan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, merasa jahat karena melukai seseorang. Akhirnya, Spencer menengadah. Menatap mata Donghae dengan matanya yang diselubungi air mata. "Ini pasti sakit..."

Donghae menatap mata Spencer yang diselubungi air mata. Ibu jarinya mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi Spencer. Ia tersenyum, merasakan betapa lembutnya pipi Spencer.

"Tidak sesakit yang kau pikirkan. Oh, iya. Jadi, sekarang, namamu adalah Hyukjae, kan?"

Spencer mengadah menatap Donghae. Ia menyengir hingga mata indahnya menyipit. Donghae tertawa melihatnya, tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Spencer. Mata Spencer terlihat amat bersinar, dan Donghae menyukai sepasang bola mata itu. Rasanya ia betah hanya untuk melihat mata kesukaannya.

"Siapa namamu, hm?"

"Namaku adalah Yokjai!" Spencer berteriak dengan lantang. Ia terlihat bahagia. Ekornya mengibas dengan semangat, tak sengaja mengenai lutut Donghae. Tangannya mengepal dengan perasaan yang menggebu.

"Tidak, tidak." Donghae tertawa lagi sembari menggeleng. Mengacak rambut Spencer, berakhir dengan usapan memanjakan di rambutnya yang halus membuat Spencer memajukan kepalanya, meminta lebih dan mendengkur manja. "Bukan Yokjai."

"Lalu, siapa?"

"Ulangi setelah aku, ya."

"Hm-mm,"

"Hyuk?"

Spencer menatap mata Donghae dengan tatapan membulatnya. "Yok?"

Donghae menggeleng. Ia meralat kata Spencer. Matanya menatap bibir Spencer yang sedikit mengerucut karena mengucapkan kata yok dengan penuh antusias. Tanpa sadar, ia menelan salivanya. "Hyuk."

"Yok! Yok- Yokjai!"

Spencer memekik dengan bahagia. Matanya terpejam karena ia amat senang kali ini, walaupun Donghae sekarang sedang menghela napas berat. Sekarang, Donghae meragukan cara kerja telinga kucing Spencer yang katanya sangat tajam dan bisa mendengar hal sekecil apa pun. Donghae menyelipkan jemarinya di rambut cokelat gelapnya, menyugarnya dan mendesah pelan.

"Hyukjae. Jae." Donghae menatap Spencer dengan selembut mungkin. Tangan hangat kesukaan Spencer kini berada di pipinya, meminta Spencer untuk berkonstrasi dan mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Hyuk, bukan Yok. Dan Jae, bukan Jai. Jadi, Hyukjae, bukan Yokjae. Kau mengerti?"

Spencer mengangguk riang. Matanya membulat karena terlalu antusias, sedangkan telinganya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri perlahan, ekornya mengibas dengan semangat.

"Hyukjae?" Spencer menatap bola mata Donghae. Terselip nada ragu di sana. Kemudian, Spencer meringis karena menurutnya nama barunya sangat sulit hingga ia salah beberapa kali. Tetapi matanya langsung membulat senang saat Donghae mengangguk dengan semangat dan menyuruhnya untuk mengatakannya sekali lagi. "Oh! Hyukjae? Ah, Hyukjae! Hyukjae!"

"Ya, ya! Seperti itu. Namamu adalah Hyukjae. Hyukjae Lee." Donghae menyengir dengan semangat.

Donghae sengaja menyelipkan nama marganya, karena entah mengapa ia menilai bahwa lelaki di depannya yang berhasil ia namai Hyukjae itu akan menetap di atap yang sama dengannya. Jadi, tidak buruk juga.

Spencer tertawa bahagia bak seorang gadis kecil yang mendapatkan sebutir kukis cokelat dari badut taman yang lucu. Matanya yang bersinar menyipit, telinganya berkedut beberapa kali dan ekornya melambai manis. Ia merasa seperti manusia kali ini; mempunyai pakaian, nama, dan ia meminum minuman manusia yang rasanya super duper enak.

"Dan namaku," Donghae meraih kembali tangan Spencer, menuntunnya untuk menyentuh dada bidanya. Merasakan hangat dari dada Donghae, Spencer mendengkur manja. "Adalah Donghae. Jangan panggil aku tuan, karena aku bukan tuanmu. Kali ini, kita adalah teman." Donghae menggerakan tangan Spencer untuk menepuk dadanya secara lembut. Kedua ujung bibirnya melengkung sangat indah. "Hae, Hae, Lee Donghae."

"Hae?"

Donghae terkesiap mendengar namanya dilantunkan amat merdu dari belah bibir kemerahan Spencer (yang kini adalah Hyukjae). Entah apa yang salah dengan dirinya atau memang pada dasarnya Donghae berotak cabul, kali ini Donghae sedang membayangkan namanya dilantunkan dengan suara serak karena menahan gairah, atau memohon dengan manja, menyerukan namanya saat Spencer akan mencapai puncak. Donghae malu sendiri setelahnya, menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar memiliki pikiran tidak senonoh.

"Hae?"

"Ah," Donghae mengerjap, menatap Spencer dengan cengiran bodoh. "Ya. Kau bisa memanggilku Hae, dan aku bisa memanggilmu Hyukkie. Itu manis di telingamu, iya, kan?"

Spencer mengangguk lagi. Telinganya bergerak kecil, ekornya mengibas sekali lagi.

...

Donghae membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Merasakan teriknya cahaya matahari menyusup lewat celah-celah tirai di kamarnya, menandakan hari sudah pagi. Matahari sudah menggantikan bulan. Dan Donghae tak lagi butuh alarm yang memang ia setel untuk bersiap bekerja. Donghae memang manusia pagi, tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, Donghae bangun pagi rasanya percuma mengingat kondisinya sekarang; ia pasti bingung akan melakukan apa untuk mengisi pagi kosongnya.

Sesuatu yang bergerak di balik lengan Donghae membuat Donghae tersadar, bahwa sepanjang malam ia memeluk perut Hyukjae. Lelaki itu membiarkan Hyukjae memakai piyama tidurnya yang lagi-lagi membuat tubuh kurusnya tenggelam. Awalnya Donghae tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi kikuk Hyukjae saat menyadari hampir separuh jemarinya tenggelam di piyama lengan panjang Donghae, tetapi Donghae menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa berlebihan. Alih-alih tertawa selanjutnya, Donghae merasa ini adalah gilirannya untuk menjadi kikuk saat matanya menangkap leher jenjang Hyukjae dan sedikit kulit dadanya yang terekspos.

Donghae merasakan Hyukjae bergerak sekali lagi. Tubuh di bawah dekapannya itu meregang, menendang-nendang angin dengan kaki dan tangannya. Ekornya melengkung ke dalam. Sedetik kemudian, Hyukjae menggerakan bibirnya dan kembali menyelami mimpinya yang sempat terputus.

Kepala Donghae melongok ke depan, menatap dahi Hyukjae yang ditutupi rambut cokelat yang jatuh. Jemari panjangnya menyentuh rambut-rambut itu, menyugarnya ke belakang hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Hyukjae secara jelas dari belakang. Setelahnya, Donghae tersenyum. Matanya menangkap bulu mata indah Hyukjae berkedut, hidung bangir Hyukjae mengeluarkan napas lembut, dan bibir kemerahan Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka; Donghae bisa melihat sebagian kecil taring Hyukjae dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Donghae bernapas selagi ia meneliti wajah Hyukjae. Refleks mengerang tertahan tatkala penciumannya membaui aroma manis dari tengkuk Hyukjae.

Ah, sialan. Ini membuat libido seorang lelaki perkasa sudah mencapai batas wajar di pagi hari.

Donghae menutup matanya. Ia berdoa agar Hyukjae tidak bangun saat Donghae menikmati aroma tubuhnya, setidaknya sampai Donghae selesai menikmatinya. Badannya bergerak gelisah, Donghae hampir menyentuhkan pucuk hidungnya di kulit tengkuk Hyukjae, menyesap aroma tengkuk Hyukjae dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya di sana.

"Nghhㅡ"

Tubuh Donghae menegang, terutama tubuh bawah Donghae yang mulai bereaksi atas lenguhan Hyukjae akibat perbuatannya.

Masih berdoa agar Hyukjae tidak tersadar dari tidurnya, Donghae masih menyesap aroma manis Hyukjae di tengkuk. Membaui tengkuk Hyukjae, cuping hidung Donghae bergerak pelan. Mengendus-endus tengkuk Hyukjae, bergerak ke sisi lain, hampir di area jakun Hyukjae yang mungil dan rata.

"H-hhhㅡ"

Donghae merasakan Hyukjae kali ini bernapas dengan berat. Maka dari itu, Donghae menyentuhkan bibirnya di tengkuk Hyukjae. Jika hidungnya tak berhenti membaui aroma manis Hyukjae, bibirnya mulai mengecup lama tengkuk Hyukjae yang sialnya terasa mulus hingga adik kecil Donghae di sana berdenyut dan mengeras perlahan.

" _Shit_ , dia mempunyai aroma sangat menggairahkan," Donghae menggeram di sela-sela aktifitas mencium tepat di jakun. Lidah hangatnya mulai bergerak di sana, membuat pola lingkaran dan bibirnya menarik kulit tengkuk Hyukjae yang terasa manis.

Hingga suara bel menghentikan aktifitas memuja Hyukjae.

Donghae menjauhkan kepalanya dari tengkuk Hyukjae, kemudian mengerang kesal. Bibirnya terasa basah karena Donghae tak menyadari liurnya mulai menetes. Donghae menatap leher Hyukjae yang mengilap, justru membuatnya semakin menggiurkan di mata Donghae.

Donghae turun dari ranjang, melangkahkan kakinya santai dengan mulut yang penuh makian. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibirnya, terasa lembap seusai mengagumi kulit tengkuk Hyukjae. Kepalanya mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kepada Hyukjae, dan dirinya merasa amat cabul, hampir seperti pemerkosa seseorang yang sedang tidur.

 _Intercom_ menampilkan wajah sahabat perempuannya, kawan kentalnya.

"Astaga,"

Donghae mengusap wajahnya sebelum membuka kenop pintu. Dia menahan senyuman setelah melihat wajah seseorang itu dari _intercom_ yang sengaja ia pasang di sebelah pintu, walaupun ini adalah rumah bukan _apartment_. Donghae memasang _intercom_ untuk berjaga-jaga, entah mengapa, mungkin alasan lainnya karena Donghae bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menghabiskan uangnya? Hanya Donghae yang tahu.

Pintu dibuka, seorang gadis cantik berwajah oriental melompat seperti kangguru ke arah Donghae dan berteriak kencang sekali.

"Donhe-kun!"

Donghae merasa tubuhnya limbung saat perempuan berdarah Jepang menubruk tubuhnya kencang sekali. Donghae mengaduh, sedangkan perempuan bernama Aira Amaya itu menyengir bodoh. Setelah merapalkan kata maaf dalam bahasa Jepang yang Donghae mengerti, Aira mengangkat tangannya, memamerkan sebuah _goodie bag_ bergambar kartun katak berwarna hijau.

"Aira, kita bertemu seminggu lalu dengan alibi kau membeli _wet_ _food_ untuk Bengal." Donghae mengingatkan. Tubuh mereka masih di ambang pintu. Jemari Donghae menyentil hidung Aira sedangkan Aira tertawa senang. "Dan sekali lagi, tolong jangan sebut namaku dengan nama Jepang. Aku Korea."

"Donhe-kun!"

"Donghae, Aira. Namaku Donghae."

Donghae tertawa saat matanya melihat mata Aira yang berwarna cokelat gelap. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kemudian, tangannya merangkul Donghae dengan gaya seperti seorang lelaki, menggerakan telunjuknya di depan wajah Donghae.

"Untukku, kau tetaplah Donhe." Aira menyengir congkak. Tangannya menepuk dadanya sendiri hingga terdengar suara berupa tulang rusuk yang ditepuk-tepukkan. "Donhe adalah nama kesayanganku untukmu. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku, He."

Donghae menggedik. "Terserah padamu."

"Oh, iya. Kau bawa apa? Wanginya enak sekali," lanjutnya dengan mata yang terkunci pada _goodie bag_ katak yang dibawa Aira setelah hidungnya membaui aroma menggiurkan. "Bawa makanan lagi?"

"Ah, _etto_. Aira bawa _steak_!"

Lingkaran tangan Aira terlepas dari tengkuk Donghae. Aira langsung menyerahkan _goodie bag_ berwarna hijau itu ke arah Donghae dengan tangan kirinya. Donghae tak peduli dengan tangan kanan atau tangan kiri, karena yang terpenting, perutnya meronta karena semenjak ia menjadi pengangguran, ia hanya memakan makanan beku dipanaskan.

" _Steak_?" Dibalas anggukan Aira, Donghae mengambil _goodie_ _bag_ tersebut. Donghae tersenyum senang saat aroma daging semakin menyeruak ke penciumannya. " _Gomawo_ ,"

" _Yosh, douita_!"

Aira tertawa setelah Donghae memukul kening Aira dengan tangan besarnya. Tawanya yang menurut Donghae indah sekali, hingga Donghae ikut tersenyum. Donghae memang senang memberinya kontak fisik berupa sentilan atau pukulan ringan di kening sebagai peringatan jika ia memakai bahasa ibunya. Aira memang lahir dan besar di Jepang, namun saat umurnya menginjak enam belas tahun, orang tua beserta neneknya terbang ke negeri gingseng untuk mengejar cita-cita Aira menjadi model. Walaupun Donghae mengerti kata-kata yang Aira ucapkan, tak mau gadis itu tak ingat diri bahwa dia ada di Korea, bukan di Jepang. Donghae memeringatinya agar memakai bahasa Korea jika berada di dekatnya.

"Donhe-kun! Aira pamit dulu, ya! Aira akan berkunjung ke rumah Jungsoo _oppa_! Tadi pagi dia bilang membeli kuda untuk Aira!" Aira melebarkan lengannya, memberikan Donghae pelukan singkat sebelum menyengir.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan dadanya berdenyut saat nama seseorang yang merupakan kakak kelas sewaktu ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah disebut. Donghae menarik kedua sudutnya dengan terpaksa, tampak aneh sebenarnya. Donghae mengangguk tanpa memberikan sepatah kata pun.

Melihat punggung sempit Aira yang terbalut _sweater_ merah yang hilang di tikungan jalan, Donghae menyunggingkan senyum pahitnya.

Donghae meringis sembari memutar badannya juga, berjalan ke arah ruang tengah sekedar untuk menyimpan steak pemberian Aira. Donghae baru menyadari saat telapaknya menahan bobot _goodie_ _bag_ , menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di bawah sana dan merasakan bahwa _steak_ nya masih hangat.

Donghae menghela napas berat. Di detik yang sama, ponselnya bergetar; pesan elektronik dari Aira. Dengan cepat, ibu jarinya menekan notifikasi yang muncul di ponselnya yang ia semalam letakkan di meja, bersebelahan dengan _steak_.

 **Pengirim:** Aira A.

 _Donhe kun! Aira tidak tahu Donhe kun mimpi apa semalam. Tapi Aira peringatkan sesuatu._

 _DONHE KUN! KAU 'BANGUN'!_

Donghae membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ada dua opsi; pertama, dia gugup karena dia mendapatkan pesan dari cinta pertamanya, atau kedua, dia gugup karena dia tidak menyadari bahwa jagoannya sudah berontak karena kejadian sebangun tidur. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Donghae sudah sering bertukar pesan singkat dengan gadis yang berumur empat tahun di bawahnya itu, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Mungkin opsi kedua lebih tepat. Lagi pula, ada yang janggal di kalimat akhir; bangun?

 _Karena kejadian sebangun tidur?_

Donghae menunduk, dan matanya membulat. Sialan, jadi dia ereksi karena aktifitas memuja Hyukjae yang dilakukan Donghae terhadap kulit tengkuknya? Padahal, Donghae termasuk tipikal lelaki yang tidak mudah terangsang. Sewaktu ia menjadi pemimpin redaksi, banyak sekali gadis yang memakai pakaian pendek hingga paha mereka banyak terekspos sampai-sampai Donghae pernah tak sengaja melihat warna celana dalam mereka. Nyatanya, jagoan Donghae di bawah sana tidak berontak, justru tertidur pulas.

Donghae adalah lelaki normal, bukan begitu?

"BAJINGAAAAN!"

Sebuah teriakan yang menyerukan kalimat tidak senonoh, dan terkejut karena Hyukjae sudah bangun, Donghae menutup selangkangannya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna melihat Hyukjae yang berlari ke arahnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Donghae berteriak keras sekali merasakan paha Hyukjae yang menabrak kejantanannya karena saat ini, Hyukjae memeluknya sangat erat.

"SIAL! MENJAUH! BADANMU SANGAT MENGGANGGUKU!"

"Bajingan! Aku lapaaar!"

" _GOD DAMN IT_! KAU TAHU BAHASA ITU DARI MANA?!"

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya yang masih sembab karena ia sendiri baru turun dari ranjang. Beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar-lebar, Hyukjae keluar dari kamar Donghae yang menjadi kamarnya juga dan mencari Donghae, karena perutnya terasa sangat lapar. Kini, dia memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan teriakan Donghae di paling akhir. Matanya mengerjap lagi, bingung. Tangan menggaruk rambut cokelatnya sendiri yang berbentuk seperti sarang burung. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya?

"Bajingan itu bukannya panggilan kesayangan? Aku lihat di benda bernama teleㅡ tele... pokoknya ituㅡ gadis yang seram sekali itu- itu, ng... memanggil gadis lainnya dengan kata bajingan. Mereka juga mengusap kepalanya!"

" _GOD_!" Donghae mengurut keningnya. Ia meringis sebentar.

"ITU ADALAH TINDAK _BULLY-ING_ , DAN MEREKA BUKAN MENGUSAP KEPALANYA MELAINKAN MEMUKULNYA! Astaga Tuhanku, tolong kutuk aku menjadi guci terbaik buatan China kuno..."

"Hae, Hae, guci itu apa?"

"AAAARGH!"

...

 **TBC.**

 **A/n. Chapter 3 akhirnya bisa update yeeeyyy! Terima kasih untuk support fanfiction inii karena sebenernya ide ini kesimpen sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu tapi gak tau harus mulai dari mana :") Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini dan gak bosen bosen kasih dukungan lewat review yang kalian tinggalin~**

 **Selamat membacaaaa! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ailouros.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Macchxato**

 **Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I own this fic. Plagiarism is illegal tho.

 **Warning** : OOC, Alternative Universe, Hybrid!Hyuk, Human!Hae, BoyxBoy/Boys Love, Typo (s)

.

.

Setelahnya, Donghae mengirimkan sebuah panggilan untuk menyampaikan teguran pada salah satu stasiun teve yang menayangkan drama itu.

Pasalnya, Donghae merasa bahasa yang berada di teve tidak selalu pantas untuk orang-orang. Mungkin untuk orang dewasa secara fisik dan dewasa secara pemikiran, tentu itu tidak masalah. Namun, untuk Hyukjae yang merupakan orang dewasa secara fisik namun secara pemikiran, orang itu sangat di bawah rata-rata, maksudnya seperti anak kecil, tentu pengadaan sensor akan sangat perlu dilakukan. Dia akan menyerap bahasa-bahasa yang kotor dan tak senonoh secara cuma-cuma karena pada dasarnya dia belum mengerti banyak hal, belum bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Setelah memuntahkan jutaan calon anaknya di lantai kamar mandi dan membiarkan mereka hanyut di aliran air, Donghae benar-benar menghubungi stasiun teve itu. Memang sempat terjadi adu argumen. Pihak sana mengukuhkan argumennya bahwa ia memakai kata-kata itu untuk mendalami peran gadis berandal. Namun Donghae menyangkalnya karena tak sepantasnya para gadis itu mengatakan hal buruk. Donghae membubuhkan pengalamannya juga; saat dia di bangku SMA, Donghae dihukum oleh ayahnya karena ketahuan memaki saat kalah bermain dingdong. Ternyata pendapatnya tetap tak diterima oleh pihak stasiun teve dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka mencantumkan _rating_ bimbingan orang tua di drama itu.

Intinya, Donghae salah lagi. Salah di mata pihak stasiun teve itu, dan salah mendidik Hyukjae.

Setelah memberi Hyukjae kuliah singkat mengenai pentingnya menyaring kosa kata baru, Donghae dan Hyukjae berada di kamarnya. Beberapa celana dalam Donghae bertebaran di ranjangnya karena lelaki itu memilihkan Hyukjae celana dalam (Donghae merasakan dirinya tersiksa melihat _belalai_ Hyukjae setiap saat). Saat Donghae mengukur panjang interval ekor dengan ban celana dalam, Donghae harus merelakan satu celana dalam berwarna marun yang berukuran paling sempit (karena Hyukjae bertubuh kurus) untuk ia lubangi dengan gunting. Donghae bersyukur dirinya tak memiliki ekor, karena sangat sulit untuk melubangi dalamannya dengan gunting.

Setelah memakaikan Hyukjae celana dalam dengan bantuan kedua tangannya, Donghae merasakan dirinya amat bangga bisa melubangi celana dalamnya dengan sangat pas. Mungkin Donghae akan melamar pekerjaan barunya sebagai penjahit _tuxedo_ di butik. Yang penting, bayarannya tinggi.

Menggiring Hyukjae, Donghae mengajak Hyukjae makan steak buatan Aira karena Donghae kasihan terhadap Hyukjae yang baru mengalami kasmaran dengan segelas cokelat panas. Gaya makannya memang sangat tidak bangsawan; dimana Hyukjae menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kursi, membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, menancapkan taring-taringnya di steak yang masih utuh, dan menggeram kesulitan karena potongan dagingnya sangat besar. Donghae mau tak mau memarahinya lagi. Dengan sedikit godaan, Donghae berkata bahwa _belalai_ nya akan malu jika pahanya dibuka selebar itu, dan Donghae mengajarinya _table manner_ sederhana untuk Hyukjae.

Pokoknya, Hyukjae adalah makhluk memusingkan secara lahir dan bathin untuk Donghae.

"Hae, hae, ini apa? Kenapa bisa berjalan?"

Setelah mengecek nominal pesangon yang Donghae dapat dari Donghae-tak-mau-sebut-siapa-namanya, Donghar menimbang secara matang-matang untuk membelikan keperluan Hyukjae. Setidaknya, Hyukjae butuh celana dalam, butuh pakaian hangat, butuh topi (topi adalah pakaian wajib untuk Donghae), butuh alat mandi, mengajak Hyukjae makan di luar, dan yang lainnya.

Audi silver sudah kembali dari rawat inap di bengkel saat Donghae mengajari bagaimana cara memakai sendok dengan tangan kanan yang benar. Untung saja, Audi kesayangannya sudah kembali. Jadi Donghae tak perlu membawa orang dewasa berkeprilakuan bocah seperti Hyukjae ke kendaraan umum. Donghae bisa pura-pura pingsan saat Hyukjae banyak bertanya jika ia memakai taksi.

"Ini adalah mobil. Hyukkie belum bisa mengendarai ini, jadi, biarkan aku yang mengendarai ini untuk kita."

Hyukjae mengangguk penuh minat ke arah Donghae, mempermanis penampilannya. Donghae kali ini memakaikan _beanie hat_ pada Hyukjae untuk menyembunyikan telinga kucingnya, _hoodie_ berwarna putih milik Donghae yang lagi-lagi gombrang di tubuh kecilnya, celana panjang dengan bagian ujungnya dilipat. Untuk ekornya, karena frustasi mengetahui ekornya bukan ekor pasang-bongkar, Donghae akhirnya hanya menjuntaikan ekor Hyukjae. Tapi beruntungnya, ekor itu bisa tertutup _hoodie_ yang cukup panjang di tubuh ringkih Hyukjae.

Sepasang kaki Donghae bergerak dengan beraturan untuk mengatur kecepatan mobil saat Audi memasuki basement seperti spiral. Kakinya menekan rem dengan perlahan, seiring mobil Donghae yang semakin tenggelam di dalam basement. Hyukjae sedari tadi memiliki respon yang alamiah untuk orang baru, atau bisa dibilang norak. Lelaki ber- _beanie hat_ itu berseru kencang-kencang, menutup matanya, dan memegang kepalanya. Tak lupa ia sesekali berseru,

"DONGHAE! HYUKKIE PUSING!"

Akhirnya, Donghae berhasil menemukan lantai basement yang tak terlalu penuh. Karena demi Tuhan, tempat perbelanjaan nomor satu di Seoul tempat Donghae menghamburkan uang-uangnya, hari ini sangat padat. Donghae menjalankan kembali mobilnya di lantai datar, sebelah kakinya menginjak pedal gas perlahan. Hyukjae mungkin sudah menjadi nyaman, tak seheboh beberapa waktu lalu seperti orang yang mengidap vertigo, bahkan Hyukjae kini mendengkur nyaman.

Mobil berhenti, dan Donghae mematikan mesin mobilnya. Tangannya dengan lihai membuka sabuk pengaman, juga mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Hyukjae untuk membuka sabuk pengamannya. Hyukjae hanya diam di tempat, memerhatikan Donghae dari samping selagi lelaki itu melepaskan ikatannya.

"Hae, sudah?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Donghae. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat merasakan sabuk pengaman tak melilitnya lagi, pun Donghae yang kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan, disertai dehaman kecil. Tangannya mencabut kunci mobil dengan sekali tarikan, kemudian memainkannya di jemari. Matanya tak terlepas dari manik mata Hyukjae sejak Donghae membantu membuka lilitan sabuk pengaman Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Ung?"

"Dengarkan kata-kataku," Donghae menyamankan posisi duduknya di jok kemudi. Setelah mendapat perhatian penuh dari Hyukjae, Donghae melanjutkan. "Saat di sana, akan ada banyak orang." Hyukjae mengangguk lagi. "Aku mau, di saat kita, berada di sana," terdengar jeda kemudian. Telunjuknya menunjuk sembarang arah, menunjuk langit-langit dan condong ke kanan. "Kau tak lepas dari pandanganku."

"Aku mengerti, Hae."

"Belum, Hyukkie. Belum selesai." Donghae memotong kata-kata Hyukjae, menggeleng beberapa kali dan dihadiahi tatapan membulat dari Hyukjae. "Genggam tanganku, jangan kau lepas. Aku takut kau akan hilang, terbawa arus oleh manusia-manusia yang tamak akan potongan harga, dan kau tak bisa pulang." Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Kentara sekali Hyukjae kali ini takut, dan Donghae menghargai reaksinya.

"Hyukkie, tak mau, 'kan, tak bisa pulang?"

Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Hyukkie tak akan bisa makan daging lagi."

Wajah Hyukjae kini memerah di beberapa titik, terutama di hidungnya. Bibirnya bergetar, dan jika Donghae membiarkan dirinya untuk menebak, maka Donghae akan menebak bahwa Hyukjae akan menangis.

"Hyukkie," Donghae menekankan kata-katanya. Telunjuknya menyentuh dada Hyukjae, diikuti dengan tatapan Hyukjae yang tertancap di dadanya sendiri. "Tidak akan bertemu dengan Hae lagi." Nada final terdengar ketika telunjuknya berpindah, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan Hyukjae menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"D-donghae..."

Semua begitu cepat ketika Hyukjae menerjang dadanya dengan sebuah dekapan yang amat erat. Hyukjae menangis sesegukan seperti anak hilang yang baru bertemu dengan ibunya di taman bermain. Tangannya memeluk tengkuk Donghae erat-erat, dan Donghae tersenyum diam-diam. Tangan Donghae mengusap punggung Hyukjae menenangkan, meredakan tangisan singkatnya.

"Jadi, jangan kemana-mana. Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku. Okay, Hyukkie?"

Mendengar suara Donghae yang berat dan menenangkan setidaknya membuat tangisan Hyukjae reda. Beberapa kali Hyukjae mengangguk di bahu Donghae, meninggalkan jejak air mata di kaus polonya.

"Okay, Hae."

...

"Demi dewa matahari atau dewa apa pun yang tidak pernah ada, LEE HYUKJAE!"

Donghae berteriak gemas saat menemukan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Hyukjae, kini terbuka bebas, tak menggenggam apa pun, termasuk tangan Hyukjae. Jika Donghae lepas kendali dan membiarkan dirinya tampak seperti orang gila, Donghae akan berteriak ke setiap sudut tempat perbelanjaan ini dengan suara lantang untuk mencari orang dewasa yang tingkahnya seperti bocah.

Padahal Hyukjae telah menguras air matanya sebanyak dua sendok makan di kaus polonya, saat mereka masih di mobil, dan membuat janji untuk tidak melepaskan tangannya. Memangnya Hyukjae bisa berkelana tanpa awasan orang dewasa seperti Dora? Bahkan Dora ditemani seekor monyet dan tas bodoh yang bisa bicara! Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae hanya sendirian, tidak memakai tas ransel, dan tidak mempunyai peta.

Mata Donghae jelalatan, melotot, menatapi semua orang untuk mencari kepala lelaki berbalutkan topi berwarna putih.

Dan berhenti di satu titik; di depan toko roti.

Donghae hembuskan napasnya dengan sekali hentak. Lidahnya melumat singkat bibir bawah, dan kakinya berjalan dengan penuh emosi ke seonggok daging berpakaian yang diam-diam mempunyai ekor dan telinga kucing, Hyukjae. Dan saat mereka berhadapan, Donghae langsung meraih lengan bawah Hyukjae, menariknya sembari mencengkram tangan Hyukjae kuat dengan harapan Hyukjae tak akan lepas dari pandangannya.

"A-aw! Hae! Sakiit!"

Tak ada balasan dari Donghae selain melangkahkan kakinya dengan napas yang menggebu.

"D-donghaeㅡaw! Pelan-pelan!"

Telinga Donghae telah tuli sepertinya sehingga ia tak mendengar desisan yang keluar dari celah bibir Hyukjae. Dia juga tak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan tenaganya, hingga tak menyadari begitu kuat dia mencengkram lengan Hyukjae.

"H-haeㅡhiksㅡhae... berhenti... s-sakitㅡ"

Dan di sanalah, titik lemah Donghae; mendengar Hyukjae yang menangis.

Donghae kembali tersadar. Dia tak menyadari dirinya sendiri saat ia kalap karena kehilangan bocah di tengah keramaian seperti ini sehingga tak bisa mengendalikan semuanya. Donghae terkejut saat ia mengendurkan cengkramannya, karena ia benar-benar menyalurkan emosinya pada lengan Hyukjae.

"H-hae..."

Donghae berbalik, menatap Hyukjae yang rupanya menahan mati-matian air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Tatapannya jatuh ke arah lengan Hyukjae yang berada di bawah kuasanya. Refleks, Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya, terkejut saat melihat jejak cengkraman Donghae yang amat merah, kontras dengan kulit putih Hyukjae.

Donghae berjalan mendekat ke arah Hyukjae setelah Hyukjae menyeka air matanya sebelum mereka turun dengan punggung tangannya. Memeluk Hyukjae dan merapalkan kata maaf sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa. Matanya terpejam, tak peduli walaupun ia merasa dia menjadi bahan tontonan untuk orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tapi sekali lagi, Donghae tidak peduli.

Tangannya membelai punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut, menenangkan tubuh mungil yang berada di dekapannya. Tangan lainnya mengusap lengan yang menjadi korban atas emosinya. Dan Donghae tak menyadari sesuatu bahwa semua hal mempunyai sebab dan akibat.

Donghae tak tahu mengapa Hyukjae bisa berada di sana.

"H-hyukkie laparㅡhiksㅡ tapi H-hae sibuk lihat sepatuㅡhiksㅡ"

Seakan membaca pikiran Donghae, Hyukjae mengutarakan penyebab dirinya berada di luar awasan Donghae dan memilih berdiri di depan toko roti, melihat ke dalam dan tak berani masuk karena dia memikirkan Donghae yang akan marah jika ia masuk.

"Hyukkieㅡ t-tak masuk ke dalamㅡhiksㅡ k-kalau masukㅡhiksㅡ n-nanti Hae t-tak bisa menemukan H-hyukkie..."

"Maafkan aku, Hyukjae. Sungguh maafkan aku," Donghae mengusap punggung Hyukjae untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka. Matanya menyelami mata Hyukjae yang sedikit memerah karena sehabis menangis. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelupuk mata Hyukjae yang menahan air mata agar tidak turun lagi. "Aku lalai. Aku bahkan tak menyadari jika genggamanku melemah, sehingga kau bisa dengan mudahnya lepas dari pandanganku."

Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya namun kedua tangan kokohnya masih melingkar di pinggang ramping Hyukjae. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dari dekat. Dengan rasa bersalah yang memenuhi akal sehatnya, ibu jari Donghae mengusap jejak air mata Hyukjae yang melengket di pipi Hyukjae. Tubuhnya berdesir melihat Hyukjae yang berusaha menahan tangisannya dan diakhiri dengan sesegukan kecil.

"Hyukkie mau ke sana?" Donghae melembutkan intonasinya. Manik matanya terus menatap manik mata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk singkat. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan bibir bawah ia gigit. Donghae tak tahan saat matanya melihat bibir bawah tebal yang merekah itu tersaji di depannya, membuat Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae dan mengusap dagu Hyukjae, kemudian menarik dagunya perlahan untuk melepaskan gigitannya.

"Jangan digigit, Hyukkie. Nanti berdarah." Donghae berbisik ke arah Hyukjae. Dibalas anggukan patuh, Donghae merasa dirinya menjadi pemenang. "Kalau Hyukkie ingin makan, atau apa pun, bilang Hae. Hae akan belikan untuk Hyukkie." Donghae tertawa melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang membulatkan matanya, kemudian memeluk pinggang Hyukjae.

"Betulan Hyukkie bisa masuk ke sana?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Donghae tertawa lagi, namun kali ini ujung hidung bangir Hyukjae ia tarik lembut dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Sedangkan Hyukjae berteriak tertahan dengan suara yang lucu karena hidungnya ditarik oleh Donghae.

...

Donghae benar-benar membelikan satu buah roti isi krim stroberi yang masih hangat. Donghae awalnya ragu akan pilihannya yang awalnya memilih roti prancis. Tetapi saat lelaki manis ber-pin Kim Jaejoong sebagai _baker_ yang tersemat di dada kanannya mengatakan itu mempunyai tekstur keras, Donghae merasa dungu. Pasalnya, roti itu keras sekali, dan itu adalah teman makan sup krim. Sang _baker_ terkikik melihat ekspresi Donghae yang mengatakan oh-aku-baru-tahu dan kembali bingung memilih roti apa yang cocok untuk Hyukjae. Lagi pula, Donghae tak bisa bertanya kepada Hyukjae karena lelaki itu sedang asyik melihat tayangan Master Chef Korea melalui teve kabel yang merupakan fasilitas toko roti ini.

Dan pilihan Donghae terjatuh pada roti bundar yang masih mengepul, walaupun dibantu oleh _baker_ yang ramah itu. _Baker_ menyarankan roti isi krim stroberi karena roti itu baru saja keluar dari oven beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Pun dia mengatakan bahwa roti isi krim stroberi ini merupakan _best seller_ karena krim yang merupakan isian dari roti itu tidak terlalu manis dan pas dengan manisnya roti itu sendiri.

Jadilah sekarang, Donghae mengulurkan kantung kertas yang di dalamnya ada sebuah roti yang masih hangat kepada Hyukjae yang sedang kosentrasi menonton peserta Master Chef yang lihai mencincang daging.

"Ini untuk Hyukkie?"

Donghae mengangguk setelah kantung kertas berlabelkan nama toko kue ini diraih oleh Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya. "Isi krim stroberi."

Sebenarnya, Hyukjae tak mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Dirinya langsung terkesima saat membuka kantung kertas tersebut, dan matanya menangkap si bundar manis yang teronggok di dalam sana. Dengan cepat, tangan kanannya merogoh roti miliknya, dan dia menjerit karena rasa panas menyergap jemarinya.

"Panas, ya?" Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang sedang meniupi satu per satu jemarinya. Donghae meraih kantung tersebut, mengambil rotinya dengan berhati-hati dan kembali menjepitnya dengan kantung kertas menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Makannya seperti ini. Kalau sudah habis di sini, kau tarik sedikit roti ini dengan gigimu, longgarkan jarimu, kemudian jepit kembali dengan kertas." Hyukjae mengangguk dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Sekarang, ambil ini."

Hyukjae meraih roti yang diulurkan Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menggigit rotinya dengan ragu, mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Setidaknya Donghae bisa bangga Hyukjae bisa makan dengan tenang. Mungkin ini karena efek panas, jadi Hyukjae tak serakus biasanya.

"Hhmm!"

Hyukjae menggeram tertahan. Matanya tertutup dan kakinya mengayun di bawah kursi yang ia duduki. Donghae akhirnya duduk di sebelah Hyukjae, memerhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan makanan manis _part_ dua dari samping. Perlahan, Donghae tertawa. Respon Hyukjae bagus sekali. Donghae yakin seratus persen bahwa Hyukjae jatuh cinta pada roti ini.

"E-enak sekali, Hae. Enak sekali..."

Hyukjae membuka matanya lalu menatap Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Donghae tertawa lagi karena tingkah Hyukjae yang terkadang dramastis ini.

"Makan yang banyak,"

Donghae mengangkat tangannya, menyimpan tangan besarnya di atas tangan Hyukjae kemudian mengusap kepala Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae menunduk, mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae, minta diusap lebih persis seperti kucing. Dia juga mendengkur sembari menutup matanya.

"Masih mau di sini? Atau mau kembali berbelanja?" Donghae mengentikan usapan tangannya. Tangannya turun ke bawah dagu Hyukjae, menggaruk bawah dagunya dan dengkuran itu semakin keras menandakan Hyukjae suka akan sentuhannya.

"Ayo lanjut~"

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah rupawan Donghae. Dia lantas berdiri, berjalan sedikit ke depan Hyukjae yang melanjutkan kunyahannya. Merasakan garukan ringan di dagu berhenti, Hyukjae membuka matanya, menampilkan mata hitam legam itu dan berdiri di depan Donghae, mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

"Ayo jalaaan!"

Hyukjae mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang sebuah roti, Donghae mengacak singkat topi Hyukjae. Sayup-sayup, dia mendengar sang _baker_ menyerukan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi, dan Donghae baru menyadari semuanya.

Ini tampak seperti kencan.

...

Donghae beberapa kali mendesah berat melihat Hyukjae yang seperti anak kancil yang sangat ceria di depan etalase topi berbagai warna. Beberapa tas karton berwarna-warni sudah berada di tangan Donghae, dan Donghae mengingat bahwa Hyukjae rupanya ceria di depan setiap etalase yang dia kunjungi seperti etalase pakaian, pakaian dalam, bahkan di depan etalase ponsel. Donghae sempat menyesal mengajak Hyukjae ke toko elektronik ternama hanya untuk melihat-lihat, karena Hyukjae menunjuk semua produk kebanggaan sang toko seperti Mac Book dan Ipad. Akhirnya, Hyukjae ditarik kembali oleh Donghae, berjalan ke toko topi yang mereka jejaki sekarang.

Dan lihatlah Hyukjae sekarang yang sedang memakai topi anak-anak berbentuk kepala ayam berbulu kuning.

"Astaga, Hyukjae, kau bukan bocah," Donghae meraih topi kepala ayam yang berada di atas topi Hyukjae. Hyukjae memang menumpuknya sembari mencoba beberapa topi. Mengingat sesuatu, Donghae mendesah. "Walaupun tingkahmu seperti bocah, kau tetap orang dewasa."

"Aah, Donghae~"

"Berhenti merengek." Donghae memeringkati Hyukjae.

Donghae mengembalikan topi kepala ayam itu ke tempat asalnya. Jarinya bergerak secara horizontal, melihat jajaran topi yang disusun di rak tepat di depan matanya. Kemudian, Donghae melirik sekilas ke arah Hyukjae dengan ekor matanya lalu mengulum senyum sewaktu matanya menangkap Hyukjae yang memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Hyukkie, ini topi anak-anak."

"Yasudah cari yang lain!"

Kening Donghae mengerut melihat Hyukjae yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ah, rupanya si manis ini sedang merajuk karena tak mendapatkan topi berwarna cerah seperti tadi. Melihat bibir Hyukjae yang mengerucut, Donghae menyentil singkat bibir Hyukjae membuat lelaki itu memekik tertahan.

"Ayo cari di rak sebelah. Ada warna putih dan hitam di rak sebelah."

Donghae memang sudah hafal karena dia merupakan pelanggan tetap di tempat ini. Di rak sebelah adalah rak kesukaan Donghae; dimana topi yang cocok untuk Donghae sangat mudah ditemukan dan Donghae cukup puas untuk berbelanja di sini. Tadi ada pramuniaga seorang gadis yang memanggil Donghae dan Donghae membalasnya berupa senyuman.

"Lihatlah coraknya, kau suka ini?"

Donghae menyodorkan topi _beanie_ marun berbahan dasar yang nyaman (Bahan yang nyaman menjadi nilai plus toko ini di mata Donghae, menjadikan Donghae pelanggan) dengan bordir bertuliskan kanji kuno. Donghae sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi menurut bentuknya, walaupun rumit, kanji ini sangat cantik. Sangat cantik dan cocok untuk Hyukjae menurut Donghae. Donghae bahkan memakainya untuk dirinya sendiri dan merentangkan tangannya, bertanya pada Hyukjae apa dia cocok dengan topi itu atau tidak. Nyatanya, Hyukjae membeli gelengan lugu.

Hyukjae meraih topi itu dari kepala Donghae dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Dari raut wajahnya, Hyukjae terlihat menimbang sesuatu, menilai, matanya bergerak mengintari setiap sudut dari topi itu. "Hyukkie suka!"

"Baiklah, kau pegang yang ini. Cari yang lain, dan tentunya, harus yang setipe dengan topi ini." Donghae mewanti-wanti Hyukjae dengan jarinya. Hyukjae sempat ingin bertanya, namun Donghae memotongnya. "Kau tidak bisa beli topi jenis lain. Kau tahu kan, maksudku?" Donghae menyimpan telapak tangannya secara berdiri di atas kepalanya, menirukan telinga kelinci. "Telingamu."

"Ah~ ya."

Hyukjae merengut. Dia mendekap topi berwarna marun itu di dadanya, seakan takut jika topi pilihan Donghae akan kabur atau direbut orang lain. Hyukjae suka, dan Hyukjae akan posesif dengan barangnya atau calon barangnya atau apapun yang dia suka. Akhirnya, tungkai kurus Hyukjae yang berbalut celana panjang sempit berjalan lebih dalam ke rak topi, dan tenggelam di antara puluhan topi yang begitu cantik di mata Hyukjae.

Sedangkan Donghae mengintari rak sisi lainnya. Donghae sudah lama tak berkunjung ke toko ini, jadi, Donghae mungkin akan membeli topi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia juga masih ingin tampil modis walaupun dirinya pengangguran. Itu wajar, bukan? Lagi pula, dia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, tapi entah apa itu.

Kemudian, Donghae berhenti di satu sisi lemari yang menampilkan sebuah poster. Seorang potret gadis berwajah oriental, yang amat familiar untuk Donghae, memakai topi rajut hangat dengan latar jalanan Jepang yang diselimuti salju putih. Senyumnya sangat indah, menampilkan deretan gigi rapi terutama satu gigi gingsul yang manis di gigi atas kanannya, dan Donghae pernah menyentuh gigi manis itu dengan lidahnya. Donghae meringis saat kembali membayangkan dia sedang mencium gadis itu dengan panas di musim dingin tahun lalu. Aira, tampak cantik di poster itu. Di bawahnya, bertuliskan sebaris kalimat dengan gaya tulisan tangan, yang lagi-lagi Donghae hafal karena itu adalah tulis tangan Aira.

 _"Be a girl with a mind, a woman with attitude, and a lady with class"_ _ㅡ_ _Aira Song x OurStyle._

Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Donghae menyimpan kantung belanjaan di lantai bercorak kayu lalu lekas merogoh ponsel di celana selutut denimnya. Mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, menghidupkannya dengan satu tekan di salah satu tombol dan menekan logo kamera di pintasan yang ia buat. Donghae lalu memiringkan ponselnya, mengambil angle yang pas, dan dia memfokuskan kamera ponselnya ke poster yang terpajang. Donghae tersenyum puas saat ponselnya memotret poster yang dia dapatkan. Yang selanjutnya Donghae lakukan adalah mencari kontak Kakao Talk Aira. Dia tersenyum melihat kontak yang ia sematkan menjadi kontak favorite. Lalu dengan beberapa gerakan cekatan, Donghae mengirim jepretannya.

 **Pengirim:** D.H. Lee

 _Apa-apaan ini? A woman with attitude? Sikapmu seperti Yakuza._

Tepat sesudah dia menekan tombol enter, suara Hyukjae mampir di gendang telinga Donghae.

"Hae! Ayo beli ini semua!"

Dan ketika Donghae membalikan tubuhnya, dia nyaris melepaskan genggaman pada ponselnya. Senyumnya mengembang kaku melihat siluet tubuh Hyukjae yang memiliki mata berbinar dengan selusin topi yang berwarna sama di dekapannya.

Sial, bocah itu merampok uang-uangnya.

...

Setengah jam yang lalu, Donghae maupun Hyukjae sudah terjaga dari tidur lelap mereka. Hyukjae sewaktu baru saja membuka mata, segera memeluk pundak Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, menggerakan kepalanya manja di pundak Donghae, mencari kehangatan di tubuh Donghae karena pagi ini lebih dingin dari pagi yang biasanya. Donghae sempat mengajak Hyukjae berdebat setelahnya untuk pergi mandi atau melanjutkan tidur, karena sejujurnya dia merasa tubuhnya bereaksi dengan janggal dan tak kuat berlama-lama di sebelah Hyukjae. Donghae mengukuhkan argumennya jika tubuhnya terasa lengket karena mereka belum sempat mandi sebelum tidur karena kelelahan, sedangkan Hyukjae berargumen bahwa pagi ini sangat dingin dan mereka tidak membutuhkan mandi untuk hari ini. Dan Donghae memenangkan perang argumen tersebut.

Donghae awalnya menyangka jika dirinya menang argumen akan mendapat hadiah manis. Namun tanpa ia sangka, Donghae dihadiahi cakaran di lengan dan punggungnya yang disebabkan Hyukjae mengamuk di kamar mandi seperti anak kucing yang melancarkan segala cara untuk kabur dari kamar mandi. Donghae bahkan harus menahan rasa nyeri di lengannya saat gulungan kapas berbalur alkohol menekan-nekan luka cakaran Hyukjae sembari menghempaskan bokongnya pada sofa di ruang tengah.

Sedangkan Hyukjae? Lelaki itu sibuk duduk di depan teve dengan tubuh yang masih memakai jubah mandi. Air hangat masih menetes-netes dari surai madu yang lepek karena Donghae mengeramasi Hyukjae dengan seluruh emosi paginya. Lelaki itu tak lagi menonton drama, melainkan menonton Pororo dan kawan-kawannya yang tampak bergerak-gerak lucu di layar besar di depan mata Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, jangan kau pindahkan acaranya! Tetap menonton Pororo!"

"Ng! Baik!"

Donghae pagi ini memakai kaus tipis berwarna abu-abu dan celana pendek disertai tali putih di karet celana pendeknya. Lelaki itu tak habis pikir, kenapa ritual mandi dan memakaikan pakaian untuk Hyukjae itu lebih sulit daripada membetulkan microvawe rusak? Memandikan Hyukjae saja, Donghae sudah penuh dengan cakaran, dan Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakaikan pakaian Hyukjae, mungkin setelah Hyukjae tenang pasca mandi.

Memastikan Hyukjae asyik dengan tayangan anak-anak, Donghae menyilangkan kakinya, bersandar di sandaran sofa ruang tengah. Tangan kirinya melepaskan bola kapas berbalur alkohol dari luka cakaran Hyukjae, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja yang berada di depannya tatkala matanya melihat ponsel itu bergetar di tempatnya.

Satu buah panggilan; Aira Amaya memanggil Donghae.

Donghae dengan sekali usap menggunakan ibu jarinya menjawab panggilan Aira. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali, sebelum menempelkan ponsel pada daun telinganya.

"Hm? Donghae di sini."

" _Donhe! Rupanya kau kemarin ke OurStyle ya!_ "

Donghae membelalakan matanya setelah telinganya berdenging karena barusan Aira meneriakinya dari seberang. Dia menyerngit sebentar, sebelum mendekatkan ponselnya ke daun telinganya, berdeham. "Ya, aku butuh topi baru. Kau menjadi modelnya?"

" _Tentu saja~ Donhe, Donhe, kau akan terkejut setelah mendengar ceritaku! Sewaktu Aira berjalan-jalan di Dongdaemun, ada orang asing memakai kaca mata hitam mendekatiku! Astaga, astaga! Aira pikir orang itu adalah gangster!_ "

Donghae tergelak. "Seandainya gangster, dia akan lebih tunduk pada ketua Yakuza, kau tahu maksudku kan?"

" _DONHE!_ "

Dengan cepat, Donghae menjauhkan ponselnya lagi. Telinganya berdenging. Bisa ditebak, Aira di seberang sedang memajukan bibirnya tak suka. "Ya, ya. Maafkan aku. Kau kan bukan ketua Yakuza."

" _Tentu saja aku bukan!_ "

"Tapi kau Kepala Ketua Yakuza!"

" _HEEE!?_ "

Donghae mengusap telinganya lagi. "Aira, kontrol suaramu. Jesus, mungkin aku akan tuli jika kau berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak memakai _loudspeaker_ , sayang."

Donghae tahu betul, Aira di seberang kini sedang memajukan bibirnya tak suka karena Donghae selalu mengomentari hobi berteriaknya itu.

" _Tebak, siapa orang itu?_ " Donghae tergelak karena suara Aira terdengar merajuk. Mungkin dia sedikit marah karena Donghae usil sekali mengomentari nada bicaranya yang selalu tinggi.

"Hm... penjual roti?"

" _Salah!_ "

Donghae menopang dagunya di pembatas sofa. Dia tersenyum miring. "Penawar hotel?"

" _Donhe! Bukan itu!_ "

"Lalu apa?"

Terdengar jeda setelahnya, membuat Donghae menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, dan tiga detik setelahnya, Aira melengking sangat keras membuat Donghae hampir melempar ponselnya. Sebetulnya Donghae tak melempar ponselnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia hanya menjauhkan ponselnya.

" _DIA MENAWARKAN AIRA MENJADI MODEL DI_ BRAND _TOPINYA! YA AMPUN AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!_ " Lengkingan terdengar lagi, dan Donghae bisa melihat bahwa Aira sedang menyengir bodoh. " _KAU TAU KAN DONHE? AIRA HANYALAH PEREMPUAN JEPANG YANG BARU SAJA BERTAHAN DI KOREA SELAMA DELAPAN TAHUN! DAN AIRA MENDAPATKAN PEKERJAAN KEREN!_ "

Donghae berdeham lagi. Dia meringis mendengar teriakan beruntun tak henti memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Aira sayang, kau tahu, kan? Kau harus menjaga volume bicaramu. Jadi wanita yang anggun, kan?"

" _Tapi Jungsoo oppa menyukaiku walau aku berisik, kok!_ "

Kaboom. Donghae merasa kebahagiaannya yang sedang di atas batas wajar, dengan cepat dihempaskan ke dasar palung terdalam saat nama yang sama itu terucap kembali. Donghae bahkan sempat terdiam. Dia bingung akan berbicara tentang apalagi, karena Aira akan menyangkutkan semuanya tentang lelaki berumur tiga puluhan yang bekerja menjadi pembawa acara terkenal seantero negeri itu.

Donghae berdeham lagi. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dan tersenyum canggung walaupun ia tahu, Aira tak akan menyadari senyumnya.

"Aku akan pergi makan. Kau jangan lupakan sarapanmu. Ya. Sampai nanti."

" _Sampai nanti, Donhe-kun!_ "

Pip.

Donghae menekan satu tombol merah di ponselnya kemudian menghembuskan napas berat dengan sekali hentakan. Jemari panjangnya mengurut kening, menutup matanya sedangkan tangan yang terbebas mengembalikan letak ponsel seperti sedia kala.

"Ng, Hae~"

Donghae mengadah sembari membuka matanya. Di hadapannya, Hyukjae, dengan masih memakai jubah mandi yang menyerap air, dengan rambut yang setengah kering, berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian, Donghae terkejut karena Hyukjae kini menaiki pahanya dan duduk manis di sana.

Sialan. Apa yang manusia kucing ini mau?

Bahkan Donghae bisa merasakan kulit pantat Hyukjae yang lembab di pahanya, karena Donghae memakai celana dua puluh sentimeter di atas lutut. Hyukjae kini mendusalkan kepala setengah keringnya di kaus Donghae, seperti mencari kehangatan, dan Donghae mengejang dibuatnya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Ng~"

Donghae berniat mendorong tubuh basah lelaki di depannya, namun dia tak menyadari bahwa kedua tangan Hyukjae sudah melingkar manis di tengkuknya. Dia mengerang lagi sewaktu mendengar Hyukjae mendengkur nyaman, terus mendusalkan kepalanya di dada Donghae, membuat kaus Donghae basah dikarenakan surainya.

"P-pororo selesai?" Donghae sedikit terbata. Tangannya bergerak canggung untuk menutup kulit pundak Hyukjae yang terekspos dikarenakan jubah yang dipakainya terlalu kebesaran.

"Hm-mm," Hyukjae mengangguk lagi. Dia mengadah, menatap Donghae dengan kedua mata hitam legam indahnya, selanjutnya Donghae menggeram saat Hyukjae mengeratkan tubuh mereka. "Pororo habis. Ada lagu setelahnya."

"H-hyukjae?"

"Hm-mm?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hyukjae mengadah, menatap rahang Donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk hangat Donghae. Telinga kucingnya bergerak kegelian karena bulu kuduk Donghae meremang, sedangkan ekornya tertahan di balik jubah mandinya.

"Mencuri perhatianmu."

Mencuri perhatian? Jadi, Hyukjae butuh perhatiannya?

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya di depan wajah Hyukjae, lalu Hyukjae mengerjapkan mata sembari membuka mulutnya sedikit menerima hembusan napas Donghae. Donghae menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, tangan kokohnya melingkar di punggung Hyukjae, mengeratkan pelukan dan membisikan sebaris kalimat di depan celah bibir Hyukjae yang terbuka. Tangannya melesak masuk ke jubah mandi Hyukjae, merasakan tangannya dingin dikarenakan jubah yang basah, dan Donghae menemukan tangannya tersesat di sana, kulit Hyukjae yang hangat.

"Kau berhasil mencuri perhatianku, manis."

Kemudian terdengar suara lengkingan centil dari Hyukjae ketika jemari Donghae mencubit pantatnya di balik jubah.

TBC.

A/n. Halooo! Wah, maaf untuk chapt ini aku telat sehari karena ya tahu kan cuma beberapa provider gak ngeblokir ffn di pc? Dan akhirnya nungguin hp yang pakai provider itu ada kuota dan bisa tethering (?) Maaf sekali lagiiii karena ini telat sehari, harusnya rutinnya hari sabtu ;_;

Oke! Jadiiii, itu yang chapter 4 akhir-akhir itu ada petunjuk untuk chapter 5. Guess what? *smirk* /ggg. Ya gitu lah. Tinggalin review untuk biar aku tahu kalian suka atau engga chapter yang ini, atau bosenin, atau gimana. Aku gak bosen bosen baca review kalian!

Ciaoooo! Ketemu seminggu kurang lagi ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ailouros.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Macchxato**

 **Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I own this fic. Plagiarism is illegal tho.

 **Warning** : OOC, Alternative Universe, Hybrid!Hyuk, Human!Hae, BoyxBoy/Boys Love, Typo (s)

.

.

Donghae merasakan dirinya tersesat akan manisnya Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sedang berada di atas pahanya, memeluknya posesif, membuat Donghae melupakan kekesalan karena perempuan berwajah oriental itu, dan pikirannya kini terpusat oleh Hyukjae yang asyik menjilati lengan Donghae dengan lidah hangatnya. Donghae bahkan tak tahu jika Hyukjae diam-diam mematikan tevenya (Hyukjae sudah diberi kuliah singkat tentang mengoperasikan teve menggunakan remote, termasuk mematikan teve, memindahkan saluran, dan mengatur volume) setelah acara anak-anak selesai, memilih untuk mendengarkan suara Donghae yang tampak bahagia. Dia pun tak mengetahui jika Hyukjae terus menatap parasnya dari balik dinding, menatap Donghae yang tertawa dengan benda asing bagi Hyukjae. Donghae hanya tahu bagimana Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arahnya, duduk di atas pahanya, dan memeluknya sangat posesif. Pun tak tahu arti di balik pelukan erat Hyukjae yang tak membiarkan Donghae tertawa karena benda asing itu karena sayup-sayup Hyukjae mendengar suara Aira yang berada di seberang.

Hyukjae butuh perhatian Donghae. Dia mau pikiran Donghae terpusat di dirinya. Dan dia berhasil atas tindakannya ini.

"Hyukkie tidak suka Donghae senang sekali tertawa dengan benda itu,"

Lihat? Hyukjae kini merengek di sela-sela jilatannya. Dia kemudian mengadah, mempertemukan manik mata cokelat dan hitam legam yang sama sama indah. Donghae menelan salivanya, melihat Hyukjae di jarak sedekat ini, hidungnya juga bisa menangkap aroma segar dari sabun mandi mereka. Tangan Donghae masih asyik di balik jubah mandi Hyukjae, menusuk-nusuk kulit pantat Hyukjae disertai pola lingkaran acak yang dibuat Donghae.

"Nghh, Hae," Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat sekali. Kepalanya ia gerakan manja di perpotongan leher Donghae. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilati leher Donghae seperti kucing yang menjilati jemari-jemari tuannya. Mendengar Donghae menggeram dengan seksi, Hyukjae terus mengusapkan benda kenyal dan hangatnya di salah satu titik. "Donghae, Hyukkie mau bersama Hae. Boleh?"

Persetan dengan fakta bahwa Hyukjae adalah separuh kucing. Nyatanya Donghae baru menyadari bahwa ekor dan telinga kucing ini membuat Hyukjae terlihat lebih seksi berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari lelaki manis biasanya.

Donghae menahan punggung Hyukjae agar lelaki yang berada di atasnya tidak terjatuh selagi ia menyondongkan tubuhnya. Dia menempelkan bahu lebarnya pada bahu sempit Hyukjae yang terbalut jubah mandi yang lembut. Mengikis jarak di antara mereka, Donghae bisa merasakan napas Hyukjae yang hangat di antara hidung dan bibirnya, dan Donghae menggesekkan hidungnya dan hidung Hyukjae dengan gemas.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu nakal seperti ini, hm?" Donghae bertanya dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat satu, meninggalkan kesan nakal di wajah polosnya.

Hyukjae menaikan pandangannya, menatap manik mata Donghae dengan mulut yang terbuka. Dia ingin menjawab, namun dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan dia jawab. Dia tak tahu apa yang membuat Hyukjae seposesif ini; mungkin ini adalah insting kucing yang tak suka majikannya berbahagia dengan orang lain atau kucing lainnya?

"Hyukkie tak suka," Hyukjae akhirnya buka suara. Dia menggeram dalam terlebih dahulu saat jemari kasar Donghae menyentuh paha dalamnya. "Donghae bersama orang lain."

Donghae menyeringai. Dia mencuri kecupan di bibir Hyukjae, kecupan singkat, namun Donghae bisa merasakan bibir Hyukjae seperti permen, manis dan kenyal. "Tapi sekarang, Hae bersama Hyukkie. Jadi, Hyukkie senang?"

Lagi pula, jika Aira menolaknya, toh ada sajian yang lebih menggiurkan di depannya ini, kan?

Donghae sama seperti lelaki umum lainnya yang mempunyai tingkat keingintahuan yang tinggi. Jika lelaki lain mengaku pernah memakai dress ibunya, Donghae begitu. Jika lelaki lain mengaku memakai bra diam-diam di dalam kamar, Donghae memakai bra ibunya saat kecil. Jika lelaki lain menonton porno, tentu saja, Donghae adalah orang dewasa, dan dia punya kesempatan untuk mengunduh beberapa judul. Namun, jika lelaki lain enggan menonton porno sesama jenis, Donghae berbeda; Donghae mempunyai teman perempuan di bangku SMA-nya yang mengatakan bahwa pasangan sesama jenis amat menggemaskan. Dan Donghae akhirnya menonton porno sesama jenis. Jijik? Awalnya, Donghae jijik karena dia justru menonton dua lelaki kekar sedang bersenggama dengan kasar. Namun pikirannya berubah saat dia menonton judul lainnya; lelaki manis dan lelaki tegap yang bersenggama dengan penuh kasih sayang dan penuh romansa.

Oh, Jesus, mungkin inilah alasannya mengapa Donghae tak pernah ereksi melihat celana dalam rekan wanita di kantornya dahulu.

Dan ini mungkin alasannya mengapa Donghae justru mengalami ereksi saat dia memuja seluruh inchi kulit tengkuk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendengkur manis sebagai jawaban. Dia menyamankan letak duduknya, menggesekkan kulit pantatnya di kulit paha Donghae, dan memilih duduk lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Hyukjae butuh Donghae, karena dia hangat.

"Hyukkie, apa kau tak tahu jika kau sangat seksi di mataku?" Donghae bertanya dengan suara rendah dan seraknya. Dia menatap manik mata Hyukjae dengan tatapannya yang menggelap, seakan menelanjangi Hyukjae yang hanya ditutupi selembar kain handuk.

Hyukjae berteriak dengan centil saat telapak Donghae tersesat lagi. Memainkan kulit pinggul Hyukjae yang amat lembut, sesekali mengusap dengan telapak tangan yang kasarnya.

"Donghae, ini geliㅡnghㅡ"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Satu anggukan malu-malu dari Hyukjae membuat Donghae kalap. Donghae merekatkan tubuhnya, menekan punggung Hyukjae agar Hyukjae semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya, dan memagut bibirnya dengan kesetanan. Sungguh, Donghae menyukai setiap reaksi Hyukjae, terlebih detik ini; Hyukjae berteriak terkejut di dalam mulutnya, menggetarkan lidah Donghae dan Donghae tak bisa menahannya untuk tidak terburu-buru.

Donghae mencium Hyukjae dengan berantakan. Membiarkan bibirnya lapar untuk menyesap dan memagut bibir Hyukjae yang hanya bisa bergerak tak menentu karena Hyukjae tak pernah berciuman. Tapi tak apa, Donghae tak ambil pusing. Donghae memimpin ciuman ini, dengan lidah yang merajai mulut Hyukjae.

Donghae menutup matanya setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia hanya bisa menemukan tubuhnya terlalu antusias sehingga tidak menikmati ciuman termanisnya. Maka dari itu, Donghae mencium Hyukjae lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Seakan menuntun Hyukjae untuk membalas ciumannya, membalas sesapan bibirnya. Donghae sesekali mengintip Hyukjae, dan Donghae tersenyum di bibir Hyukjae saat menemukan lelaki itu sudah menutup matanya.

Rasanya lebih manis dari ceri, lebih memabukan dari alkohol, lebih membuatnya bersemangat daripada zat nikotin. Rasa bibir Hyukjae adalah rasa yang terbaik, dan Donghae menganggapnya begitu. Donghae beberapa waktu lalu bisa membuka mulutnya, menyusupkan lidahnya untuk mengetuk belah bibir Hyukjae, dan saat Hyukjae terlena untuk melenguh, kini Donghae menguasai mulut Hyukjae.

Tangan Donghae berhenti untuk menahan beban Hyukjae karena dirasa Hyukjae dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan cara mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk dan melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di pinggang Donghae. Tangan Donghae menahan tengkuk Hyukjae untuk memudahkan Donghae yang kini menyesap belah bibir Hyukjae bergantian, meninggalkan suara kecipak basah dari saliva keduanya.

"Nghhㅡ H-haeㅡhh~"

Sebuah dorongan manja yang terasa di dada Donghae menyadarkan bahwa lelaki di depannya kehabisan oksigen. Lalu mulut Donghae turun ke bawah, ke tengkuk Hyukjae, dan Donghae bersorak di dalam hati saat dirinya bisa menyesap kulit itu saat keduanya dalam kondisi sadar.

"Mmhㅡhh, g-geliㅡ"

Donghae tak bisa menahannya karena kebutuhan seksualnya sudah di ubun-ubun. Menggendong tubuh mungil Hyukjae, Donghae berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya dengan bibir yang tak lepas dari kulit tengkuk Hyukjae.

...

Donghae sekali lagi menyatakan bahwa dirinya tersesat. Dia bisa merajai Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan mungil itu di atas kepala Hyukjae yang sedang posisi terlentang, dan Donghae yang berada di atas Hyukjae menahan keduanya. Hyukjae terlalu banyak bergerak, namun itu membuat libido Donghae semakin menggebu. Salahkan Hyukjae jika penis Donghae sudah tak sabaran di balik celana dalamnya.

Jubah mandi sudah terlempar sejak beberapa waktu lalu, menampilkan tubuh tanpa cela itu di bawah tubuh Donghae. Donghae sering melihat Hyukjae telanjang, namun kali ini, Hyukjae berbeda karena bisa mengontrol libidonya dengan tubuh berkeringatnya ini. Sedangkan Donghae, dia sudah menanggalkan kaus dan celana pendeknya, membiarkan penisnya masih terbungkus celana dalam dan tidak sepenuhnya telanjang.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dari dekat. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae, mendekatkan pundaknya ke bibir tebal itu. "Jika ini sakit, kau bisa berteriak dan menggigit pundakku." Donghae memberi komando, dan Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti.

Donghae merapatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Dia melumasi dan membuat licin kedua jari itu di dalam mulutnya. Setelah dirasa sudah basah, Donghae melepaskan kedua jarinya, meludahinya dan saat dirasa sudah cukup untuk melicini sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik pipi-pipi pantat Hyukjae, Donghae menurunkan lengannya. Tangan lainnya membuat kaki Hyukjae menekuk, serta ia lebarkan juga. Donghae merinding sendiri saat kedua jemarinya sudah mencapai titik terpanas Hyukjae yang sudah berkedut.

"Ya ampun, kau begitu panas."

Donghae menyelipkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang hangat Hyukjae sebatas satu ruas jarinya. Dia menatap reaksi Hyukjae yang terlihat nyeri. Setelah mengecup bibirnya dan mengingatkan bahwa dia bisa menggigit pundaknya, Donghae menghentakkan dalam-dalam jari telunjuknya.

"Aㅡaaahnㅡ!"

Kejantanan Donghae menegang sempurna mendengar teriakan serak dari Hyukjae. Donghae menggeram, dia menatap Hyukjae yang bergerak gelisah di bawah tubuhnya, namun dia terkejut saat keadaan pundaknya baik-baik saja; Hyukjae menahannya sendiri.

"Kauㅡ astaga, begitu sempit," Donghae menarik telunjuknya, dan melesakkannya lagi. Hyukjae melenguh, dan Donghae menarik telunjuknya, badan Hyukjae menegang. "Dan panas."

Di saat yang bersamaan, Donghae melesakkan jari tengahnya. Hyukjae menjerit lagi sampai dirinya merasa pusing. Lubangnya penuh, dan Hyukjae menebak-nebak kenikmatan apa lagi yang Donghae berikan.

Donghae menggeram frustasi merasakan kedua jarinya diremas-remas oleh lubang Hyukjae yang begitu sesak. Dia menggeleng beberapa kali, dan Donghae menggerakkan kembali kedua jarinya ke luar, dan menghentakkannya lagi. Menariknya, menghentakkan lagi, dan menekuknya, mencari sesuatu dan Donghae belum menemukan titik kenikmatan Hyukjae. Menarik lagi, dan menghentakkannya dalam-dalam, Donghae menggerakkan kedua jarinya seperti zig-zag agar lubang itu menjadi sedikit longgar.

Teriakan dan lenguhan menggairahkan keluar dari celah bibir Hyukjae yang sedang menutup matanya. Mulutnya terbuka, tangannya masih tertahan tangan Donghae membuat Hyukjae meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Hㅡhahh! Aㅡahh! Ngㅡah! H-haeㅡah! Hㅡh-huah!"

Seruntuyan desahan teralun indah dari Hyukjae seiring Donghae menggerakan jemarinya keluar dan masuk di dalam tubuhnya. Hyukjae menggeliat gelisah di bawah Donghae sembari sesekali menaik-turunkan pinggulnya di dekat lengan Donghae.

Donghae mengecup kulit dada Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae menjerit kembali dengan suara manisnya. Lidah Donghae terjulur, mengusap areola Hyukjae, berputar-putar di ujung dada Hyukjae, semakin membuat desahan Hyukjae semakin kencang.

"H-haeㅡ Hyukkieㅡnghhㅡ H-hyukkie pipisㅡ"

Donghae menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya. Dia mendiamkan kedua jarinya di dalam lubang Hyukjae yang sudah melonggar, dan dia mengadah,menatap Hyukjae, kemudian mengerang. Wajah Hyukjae sudah memerah, rambut cokelatnya lepek sedikit menutupi matanya yang sedang tertutup, Hyukjae terlihat bingung karena dia ragu untuk menggigit bibirnya atau membiarkan mulutnya terbuka.

Demi apapun yang berada di dunia ini, Hyukjae benar-benar menggairahkan.

Matanya turun, menatap penis Hyukjae yang rupanya telah menegang sempurna. Tersenyum karena melihat penis Hyukjae tak seberapa jika dibandingkan miliknya, mata Donghae menatap cairan awal Hyukjae sudah membasahi ujung penisnya yang memerah. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkikik geli mengingat Hyukjae yang mengatakan dirinya pipis.

"Hyukkie, aku tak bisa menahannya," Donghae berbicara dengan nada dalam dan serak. Libidonya sudah diubun-ubun, maka dia menarik kedua jarinya, melahirkan desahan lirih dari Hyukjae yang merasakan dirinya kembali kosong. Kedua tangannya menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga mata kaki, Donghae melemparnya entah ke mana. "Ya ampun, dasar penggoda mungil."

Donghae kemudian berlutut di antara kaki Hyukjae yang lebar dan menekuk. Dia menunduk sebentar, menatap bagaimana kejantanannya yang sudah berkedut, lalu turun ke arah lubang Hyukjae yang sedikit menganga. Donghae menggenggam penisnya sendiri, dan mempertemukan ujung penisnya dengan lubang Hyukjae.

Donghae menurunkan bahunya. Dia menatap Hyukjae yang mengatur napasnya. Tersenyum miring melihat Hyukjae yang seperti pemain film porno; berkeringat, membuka mulutnya memilih untuk menggigit kuku telunjuk, dan melebarkan kakinya untuk mempersilakan Donghae masuk ke dalam selubung surgawinya.

Donghae menekan-nekan ujung penisnya di bibir anal Hyukjae, sembari matanya mengawasi raut wajah Hyukjae. Tangannya menggenggam penisnya sendiri, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap ujung dada Hyukjae yang memanjang. Dia mengecup-ngecup bibir penuh Hyukjae yang terbuka saat Hyukjae mengerang gelisah. Saat matanya melihat ekspresi sakit yang tertahan, Donghae akhirnya melepaskan kecupannya, mendekatkan bahunya ke depan bibir Hyukjae. Tangan yang berada di ujung dadanya turun; menahan pinggul Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan.

Dan Donghae menenggelamkan dirinya dengan sekali hentakan.

"NGㅡKHHㅡHH!"

Donghae membuka mulutnya. Dia bisa merasakan bahunya terasa perih, sesuatu menusuk bahunya, dan juga perasaan sangat nikmat saat kejantanannya dihisap rakus oleh selubung lembut Hyukjae di dalam sana. Donghae merasakan perasaan nikmat tersebut unggul dari perasaan sakit, lantas ia membiarkan kejantanannya di dalam sana, mungkin anal Hyukjae butuh penyesuaian karena benda asing meringsek masuk dengan penuh paksaan.

"Hyukkie?"

Donghae membuka matanya, mengadah menatap Hyukjae yang menutup matanya erat-erat. Jemarinya mencengkram sprei di sebelahnya, bibirnya menempel di bahu Donghae karena dia baru saja menggigit bahunya Donghae.

"Hey, sayang?"

"Hiksㅡ s-sakitㅡ"

Donghae terkesiap mendengar suara serak Hyukjae yang sarat akan kesakitan. Dia lantas menjauhkan bahunya, mencium bibir Hyukjae dalam, menyesap bibir atas dan lidah Hyukjae. Donghae mengecap rasa asin di kedua taring atas Hyukjae, namun dia tak merasa keberatan andaikata Hyukjae membuat bahunya luka, karena luka di bahunya tidak akan setara dengan luka di lubang anal Hyukjae yang sepertinya meregang tiba-tiba.

Donghae menjauhkan bibirnya. Dia mengecup bibir Hyukjae beberapa kali, menyesap bibir Hyukjae, dan melepaskannya. Dia menatap mata Hyukjae yang tak tahu kapan sudah terbuka.

"Aku akan bergerak. Berteriaklah sekeras-sekerasnya jika aku menyakitimu." Donghae berbicara di atas bibir Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae mengangguk. "Kau butuh kenyamanan, Hyukkie."

Donghae merapatkan kedua jari tangan kanannya, mendekatkannya ke depan bibir Hyukjae yang terbuka. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Hisap, kau bisa menahannya dengan menghisap, atau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melegakan rasa sakitmu." Melihat Hyukjae yang membuka mulutnya dan menghisap kedua jemarinya tersebut, Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya, mempertemukan bibir tipis itu dengan ujung dada Hyukjae yang belum terjamah.

Donghae menggerakan keluar kejantanannya sembari menggeram. Dia menggigit lembut ujung dada Hyukjae, menariknya dan dia merasakan Hyukjae mulai menghisap jarinya dengan kuat. Donghae mengerang rendah, penis di dalam Hyukjae semakin bertambah besar. Dan saat Donghae menghentakkan dalam-dalam hingga tubuh Hyukjae ikut tersentak, Hyukjae berteriak kencang.

"AAAAKKㅡHHH!" Hyukjae menutup matanya, membuka mulutnya, melupakan kedua jari Donghae di dalam mulutnya. Dia bergerak sedikit, "S-sakitㅡ H-haeㅡnghhㅡ s-sakitㅡ"

Donghae mengerang merasakan penisnya diremas kuat-kuat oleh rektum Hyukjae. Dia mengerang rendah, namun tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur dengan amat perlahan agar rektum Hyukjae yang sempit ini bisa terbiasa dengan penis Donghae di dalamnya.

"KYAAHHNㅡ H-haeㅡhhh! Haㅡnggh! Geli, Hㅡhae- aahh!"

Hyukjae memekik sangat nyaring saat telapak tangan kasar Donghae meraih penis mungil Hyukjae yang sudah mulai basah karena cairan awal. Donghae mengusap ujung penis Hyukjae, mengusapkan cairan awal itu ke seluruh batang penis yang terasa lembut di tangannya. Donghae terus menahan desahannya, mengeluarkan geraman rendah yang begitu seksi di telinga Hyukjae sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya sangat lambat. Hyukjae bisa merasakan lubang analnya bergesekan dengan kulit penis Donghae yang bergerak lambat, membuat Hyukjae tak bisa berhenti bergerak gelisah dan menahan desahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"KYAAAAㅡHHN!"

Donghae menyeringai atas perbuatannya; dia menusuk tepat di titik kelemahan Hyukjae.

Donghae meneliti wajah Hyukjae yang sangat terangsang di bawah tubuhnya, melihat apa ada atau tidaknya raut nyeri yang tercetak. Namun merasa hanya ada raut wajah nikmat, tangan Donghae yang terbebas naik ke arah dada Hyukjae, Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah tengkuk Hyukjae yang mengilap karena keringat yang membuat tengkuk itu amat menggiurkan.

Lagi pula, Donghae tak bisa bersabar lagi.

Donghae dengan tiba-tiba menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kencang. Mulutnya menyerang tengkuk Hyukjae, menghisapnya, merasakan lembutnya kulit Hyukjae, menjilatnya dan menggigitnya sekilas hingga menciptakan bercak merah keunguan. Kedua tangannya bekerja; memilin puncak dada Hyukjae yang meruncing dan memanjang, menggosoknya dengan telunjuk dan menekannya dalam, sedangkan tangan lainnya mulai mengocok penis Hyukjae yang berkedut di dalam dekapan telapak tangannya.

Donghae menghentakkan pinggulnya tak teratur. Sangat cepat, tiba-tiba menjadi amat lambat, kemudian cepat kembali, cepat, cepat, dan menusukkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Donghae menggerakkan pinggul Hyukjae di tangannya, berusaha menggeletik prostat Hyukjae di dalam sana.

"Hㅡhaeㅡhhhh! Haㅡhaeee! Nggㅡngg-ha-haeㅡ"

Donghae menggeram dalam saat ekor cokelat Hyukjae menyentuh pahanya, membelit pahanya, dan menggosokannya. Sudah Donghae duga, jika ekor seksi milik Hyukjae bisa menggoda tubuhnya juga dengan sangat sensual. Insting Hyukjae mengatakan untuk menggerakkan ekornya kegirangan di paha Donghae, seiring jemari kakinya yang menekuk karena gairah yang memuncak.

"S-shitㅡhh, ketatkan sayangㅡ k-ketatkanㅡaah, begituㅡ aah!"

Donghae mengerang keras-keras saat lubang anal Hyukjae sangat menjepit penisnya kuat-kuat. Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang mencengkram sprei di bawahnya, dadanya yang naik-turun, perutnya yang terlihat mengejang, dan mulut yang mencoba berteriak tapi tak ada suara yang tercipta.

Sialan. Sperma Donghae sudah berada di ujung penisnya.

Donghae mempercepatkan gerakan menggosok penis Hyukjae dengan tangannya. Tangan lainnya masih sibuk menarik pinggang Hyukjae yang sesekali merosot, menusukkan miliknya dalam-dalam dengan hentakan-hentakan menggila. Penis mungil di tangan Donghae berkedut, jadi Donghae menambahkan itensitas keketatan genggamannya pada gerakan tangan di penis Hyukjae.

"Hㅡhah! Aah! Hㅡaangh! Ngㅡ hh H-haeㅡhh! M-mauㅡmmmmㅡ pipis-hhh!"

Donghae semakin penggerakan pinggulnya. Ranjang berdecit kencang karena pinggulnya yang menghajar prostat Hyukjae kuat-kuat. Menusuk-nusuk dengan brutal tanpa tahu jika Hyukjae membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak.

"Hㅡ hhaaangggㅡhh! H-haeㅡhhh! Haeeeehhh!"

Donghae menyeringai saat penis di genggamannya mengeluarkan sperma dengan kuat, membasahi perut bidang, rambut ekor, pubis, dan perut Hyukjae sendiri.

"S-sebentar lagiㅡ!" Donghae menutup matanya erat-erat, menjenjangkan lehernya dan dengan sekali hentak, Donghae menanamkan penisnya dalam-dalam di lubang anal Hyukjae, memuntahkan cairan cintanya di dalam lubang hangat lelaki itu.

Ini tidak terduga, Donghae menyetubuhi seorang manusia kucing.

Hyukjae tersedak karena dia terlalu banyak menghirup oksigen melalui mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar singkat, entah karena apa. Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat, tanpa melepaskan kontak fisik mereka yang di bawah sana. Dia sedikit berguling, merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae, memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat di bagian pinggang. Donghae tidak mau membuat Hyukjae terbebani karena tubuhnya yang besar.

"Ambil napas perlahan," Donghae berbisik dengan lembut. Tangannya mengusap punggung Hyukjae, menenangkan. Matanya menatap Hyukjae yang mengambil napas melalui mulut, Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Hyukjae. "Apa kau menyukainya, hm?"

Tarik napas dari hidung, hembus dari mulut. Tarik napas lagi, hembus pelan-pelan.

Dada Hyukjae mulai bergerak teratur. Dia mengadah sedikit, mempertemukan mata indah keduanya. Dia mengangguk kecil, membenarkan sedikit posisinya, dan melenguh merasakan kejantanan Donghae masih ia dekap erat di dalam analnya.

"Ya, Hae. Hyukkie sukaㅡ tapi, sakit,"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Tangannya masih bergerak menenangkan, konstan, di punggung Hyukjae. Tangan Hyukjae melingkar di tengkuknya. Donghae tersenyum.

"Hyukkie menikmati pelepasannya?"

Hyukjae menautkan kedua alis yang di mata Donghae amat menggemaskan. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit aneh dengan kata terakhir Donghae. Dia mendapatkan kosa-kata baru lagi sesaat dia mencapai gelombang terindah pertamanya bersama Donghae.

Mata Donghae menangkap adanya ekspresi janggal di wajah Hyukjae yang kini justru termangu, seolah sedang memerintahkan otaknya untuk menebak apa arti kosa-kata barunya. Donghae berdeham sebentar, sedang matanya bergerak menuruni pinggang Hyukjae, terpaku di kemaluan Hyukjae yang tertidur pulas dengan cairan putih keruh yang mengotori sebagian tubuhnya.

Donghae menunjuk penis Hyukjae ragu. "Itu," Kemudian merasa dirinya kikuk sendiri. "Kau merasa perutmu seolah ditarik, kepalamu pusing, dan kau merasakan gelombang dari dalam tubuhmu. Hingga kau mengeluarkan cairan yang bernama sperma ini."

Ah, Donghae malu sendiri mengatakan kata sperma dengan frontal kepada Hyukjae. Ini seperti memberi ajaran singkat mengenai edukasi seksual sedini mungkin pada anak sekolah dasar, karena kenyataannya, Hyukjae bahkan lebih tak banyak tahu dari anak-anak sekolah dasar.

"Itu bukan pipis?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Bukan. Itu namanya ejakulasi."

"Ah,"

Hyukjae mengangguk singkat. Dia memeluk lengan Donghae. Cuping hidungnya membaui aroma Donghae sehabis melakukan hubungan seksual dengannya. Ekornya bergerak kembali setelah menggelung sempurna saat ia mengalami ejakulasi pertamanya. Dan ajaibnya, Hyukjae mendengkur nyaman.

Tangan besar Donghae mengusap kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. Dia merasa bahwa makhluk di dekapannya ini sangat menggemaskan, padahal beberapa waktu sebelumnya, makhluk ini amat sangat menggairahkan sampai dia bisa memuntahkan cairan cintanya tanpa bantuan tangannya seorang diri. Donghae bersenandung perlahan, tetap mengusap surai Hyukjae yang sedikit lepek karena keringat.

"Hae,"

"Hm?"

"Menurut Hae, jatuh cinta itu... seperti apa?"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Jika dia menilai Hyukjae memiliki wawasan lebih sempit dari anak sekolah dasar, sepertinya Donghae harus mencabut kembali kata-katanya. Lihatlah Hyukjae saat ini, menatap matanya dengan pupil mata yang membesar, kentara sekali memohon untuk dijelaskan mengenai cinta menurut Donghae. Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri; mencoba mengingat kembali tayangan teve apa yang Hyukjae tonton. Tidak mungkin, kan, Pororo dan kawan-kawannya saling jatuh cinta? Jika benar itu karena tayangan teve, mungkin satu-satunya adalah drama remaja yang Hyukjae tonton untuk pertama kali.

Namun, siapa mengetahui bahwa sebetulnya, malaikat bervisual manusia separuh kucing itu tahu apa yang ia tanyakan? Walaupun sebenarnya, definisi cinta menurut malaikat sepertinya adalah sebatas takdir. Di mana sepasang sejoli yang mendapatkan takdirnya melalui fase saling jatuh cinta.

Tapi, tak salah kan jika Hyukjae menanyakan definisi cinta menurut Donghae?

Donghae terdiam, menyaring kata-katanya sebelum ia keluarkan, agar mudah Hyukjae pahami. Hyukjae diam menunggu jawaban Donghae.

"Menurutku, cinta itu, di mana dua orang tak bisa berjauhan, saling membutuhkan, selalu merasakan nyaman." Donghae berdeham. Mengusap punggung Hyukjae yang mengerjapkan matanya. "Sebenarnya cinta rumit dijelaskan. Bisa mengerti jika kau mulai mengalaminya."

Hyukjae masih menatap Donghae, Donghae menjadi grogi sendiri karena Hyukjae menatapnya amat lekat.

Dan Donghae membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menahan napasnya, dan terkejut setengah mati saat Hyukjae menyatakan pernyataan kepada dirinya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam, berusaha memahami arti ucapan Hyukjae dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Dia berusaha mencari sesuatu di mata Hyukjae, meminta kejelasan dari pernyataan Hyukjae yang terlahir secara enteng.

"Kalau begitu; Aku mencintaimu, Hae!"

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **A/n. Ya! Akhirnya aku kembali lagi bawa lanjutan si meong Hyukjae dan si emosian-labil Donghae. Maaf bangetttt untuk keterlambatannya; karena sebenernya, hari-hari ini rada dropnya semangat untuk nulis, bingung gimana-gimananya, cemas sama semuanya tentang ini. Ya intinya, aku sekarang lagi patah semangat huhuhu.**

 **Nih! Aku bawain chapter yang hampir full adegan nganu yang ternyata susah untuk dibuat (?). Ya karena memang masih pemula di dunia peryaoian dan baru kembali dari writer's block, nulis bagian lemon mungkin sedikit kaku atau aneh.**

 **Maaf bangetttt untuk keterlambatan chapter 5 dan mungkin isinya gak sesuai harapan. Cuma aku mau ngasih tau sesuatu, mungkin chapt 6 rada kesendat juga, berhubungan mood nulis lagi nurun karena sesuatu (?)**

 **Tinggalin jejak yaayayyayaya~ biar aku lebih semangat dan gak patah semangat dan akhirnya gak milih keputusan untuk gak nuntasin ff impianku ini (?)**

 **Guuuubay, fellas! *smooch***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ailouros.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Macchxato**

 **Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I own this fic. Plagiarism is illegal tho.

 **Warning** : OOC, Alternative Universe, Hybrid!Hyuk, Human!Hae, BoyxBoy/Boys Love, Typo(s)

.

.

Sudah genap tiga hari kejadian itu berlalu. Kejadian dimana Donghae kehilangan seluruh pikiran warasnya dan memilih meniduri makhluk bertelinga kucing serta ekor yang lucu bernama Hyukjae. Kejadian dimana Donghae harus mencerna kata-kata Hyukjae yang terkesan lugu, namun terdengar ambigu. Kata-kata cinta yang dilahirkan Hyukjae setelah keduanya berbaring, mengatur napasnya setelah bergumul panas di atas ranjang. Donghae merasa kata-kata yang Hyukjae lontarkan tidak sepenuhnya Hyukjae mengerti, karena Donghae kira, pikiran Hyukjae setara dengan anak sekolah dasar yang manja namun juga seorang penggoda ulung.

Apa? Hyukjae mencintainya? Lagi pula, jika ditilik lebih teliti dan seksama, Hyukjae terlihat berbinar saat mengatakan dirinya mencintai Donghae.

Tidak, Donghae. Tidak. Hyukjae tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Makhluk itu hanya iseng, karena dia tidak mengerti kata-katanya.

Donghae lelah sendiri secara lahir dan bathin, fisik dan emosionalnya, memikirkan satu penggalan kalimat yang terlahir lugu. Padahal dua jam terakhir, Donghae sibuk berkutat di depan komputernya. Kaca mata berbingkai hitam yang mengingatkan ia saat menjadi karyawan dia pakai kembali. Tak dipungkiri, dua jam Donghae mencari pekerjaan dari internet tak ada satu pun yang menarik minat Donghae. Entah Donghae yang tak konsentrasi untuk mencari pekerjaan, atau pikirannya yang terpaku pada makhluk yang sedang telungkup di tengah-tengah karpet.

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi komputernya. Donghae memutarkan kursinya dengan perlahan, mengayun ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan salah satu kakinya yang menjuntai, sedangkan satu kakinya bertumpu di atas kursi. Dia memutar kursi komputernya, menatap Hyukjae yang terlihat bahagia dengan seperangkat alat mewarnai milik anak kakak laki-lakinya. Tangan Hyukjae bergerak untuk menyentuh setiap warna milik pensil warna milik Seowon yang meninggalkan alat menggambarnya dua bulan lalu, lengkap dengan buku mewarnai yang belum ia warnai seluruhnya.

Tertarik, Donghae menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Dia melepaskan bingkai kaca matanya, menyimpannya begitu saja di sebelah komputer yang menampilkan sederet pekerjaan di salah satu laman web. Kakinya bergerak turun, lalu menuntun Donghae ke arah Hyukjae yang kini menggenggam pensil berwarna kuning cerah. Donghae membiarkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Hyukjae. Tangan besarnya mengusap surai madu, sesekali menggelitik telinga Hyukjae, membuat sepasang telinga kucing itu bergerak kecil.

"Hyukkie tampak seru sekali." Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hyukjae mengadah menatap Donghae sehingga Donghae bisa melihat tengkuk Hyukjae yang dihiasi bercak merah keunguan karena ulahnya tiga hari yang lalu. Donghae bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, menebak bahwa akan ada semburat tipis berwarna merah di pipinya jika dia mengingat bagaimana rasanya kulit tengkuk Hyukjae. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya; mengusir bayangan Hyukjae yang melenguh manja di bawah tubuhnya. Bisa-bisa jagoan kecilnya akan meminta sarang ketat untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

"Hae! Lihat!" Hyukjae memekik bangga hingga matanya menyipit.

Hyukjae menunjuk buku mewarnainya. Terlihat warna-warna berantakan tak tertata rapi di kertas tersebut. Gadis bertudung yang mendekap keranjang untuk neneknya itu memiliki kulit berwarna hijau. Sedang serigala yang tengah menatap dari balik semak mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda. Donghae meringis saat melihat salah satu kukis yang menyembul dari lap makan itu berwarna biru dongker atau biru _navy_. Benar-benar mempunyai selera warna yang buruk.

"Bagus, kan, Hae?"

"Bagus," Donghae berusaha untuk menekan nada sinis dari perkataannya.

"Hyukkie sekarang ahli sekali dalam hal ini!"

"Hm,"

Donghae mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Rasanya canggung sekali saat Hyukjae mengatakan dia ahli dalam hal mewarnai. Siapa pun mengetahui jika lembar yang Hyukjae warnai itu bercerita tentang gadis bertudung merah yang sedang diincar oleh seekor serigala ganas. Namun siapa sangka, jika di tangan Hyukjae, seekor serigala ganas pemakan nenek gadis itu terlihat jinak sekali dan menggemaskan karena memiliki bulu berwarna merah muda? Dan yang lebih parahnya, sang gadis bertudung merah yang seharusnya terlihat polos dan manis, memiliki kulit hijau, persis seperti penyihir berhidung besar.

"Mau Donghae bantu?" Donghae menunjuk beberapa tangkai pensil warna dengan dagunya.

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat.

Hyukjae berhenti barang sekejap untuk mewarnai kukis biru dongker tersebut, sedang telunjuk Hyukjae menunjuk awan yang belum diwarnai olehnya. "Donghae warnai yang ini," Kemudian jemari lentik Hyukjae memilah pensil warna yang bertebaran di sekitar tangan hingga pinggangnya. "Aha! Pakai yang ini."

Warna hijau lumut. _Nice_.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya. Dia menatap buku mewarnai milik Seowon yang tak tersentuh di atas kulkas (Donghae menyembunyikan buku warna milik Seowon setelah menangkap basah Seowon mewarnai bukunya dengan brush pen Tombow kesukaan Donghae. Dan tertinggal saat Seowon kembali pulang), kemudian menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi.

"Ku rasa kau tidak ahli dalam hal ini, Hyuk."

Hyukjae bergumam tidak jelas. Tangannya meraih pensil berwarna cokelat untuk semak-semak yang digunakan serigala untuk bersembunyi. Ekornya mengibas semangat, kakinya yang ia tekuk ke atas kini bergerak manja. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, menampilkan ekspresi sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Hae! Berisik sekali, aku tidak bisa fokus."

Hyukjae menggerutu tatkala merasakan pipinya basah seusai dihujami ciuman gemas dari Donghae. Bibir merah merekahnya semakin mengerucut tak terima, namun tak bisa melayangkan protes karena rasanya sangat menggelitik dan menyenangkan. Maka dari itu, Hyukjae berusaha fokus untuk mewarnai kukis yang tampak berbahaya dan beracun itu, menuangkan seluruh imajinasinya.

Donghae berguling di sebelah Hyukjae, merebahkan badan besar berototnya di sebelah Hyukjae yang masih berusaha fokus. Matanya menatap ke manik mata Hyukjae. Jika dilihat dari sini, paras manis dari lelaki di depannya bertambah beberapa ratus persen. Hampir saja Donghae menusuk belah bibir Hyukjae yang mengerucut itu jika Hyukjae tidak memukul hidungnya dengan pensil warna di genggamannya.

"Wajah Hae jelek sekali! Mengganggu Hyukkie! Hus, sana!"

Tengil sekali bocah ini.

Donghae meraih pensil warna yang berada di genggaman Hyukjae, menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae hingga kepala Hyukjae terjatuh di atas dada bidang Donghae. Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae, mengunci lelaki itu sembari menatap Hyukjae tatapan mata amat gemas. Hyukjae berteriak nyaring tatkala bibir Donghae terus menghujami wajahnya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Haeeee!"

"Lihat, siapa yang mengajarimu menjadikan anak nakal?"

Hyukjae mengerang saat dirasa rengkuhan Donghae di pinggangnya semakin ketat. Kepalanya bergerak menggeleng, membuat surai halusnya bergerak searah dengan gerakan kepalanya. Dia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kesal. Mau berontak pun sangat sulit, tubuh Hyukjae kentara sekali mungil jika dibandingkan badan Donghae yang atletis.

"Tidak ada!" Hyukjae berteriak tertahan. Berdoa dalam hati agar pelukan Donghae di pinggangnya dapat mengendur karena jawabannya, baik-baik jika dilepas. Hyukjae memukul perlahan dada bidang Donghae membuat lelaki itu tertawa. "Donghae, ish! Awaaas!"

Hyukjae berteriak lagi ketika merasakan ujung hidungnya digigit gemas oleh gigi-gigi Donghae. Dia semakin brutal bergerak di dekapan Donghae, persis seperti ulat bulu yang meliuk-liuk namun tak berefek banyak.

"Lihat, kau memang nakal. Tidak ada yang mengajari saja nakal, apalagi ada."

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak dengan dramastis. Dengan sigap, tangannya meraih buku gambar yang sedari tadi menjadi penyebab pertengkaran kecil itu dan menyibaknya ke arah Donghae, sehingga Donghae refleks menutup matanya. Bibirnya mengerucut gemas, seakan puas saat buku itu mendarat mulus di atas wajah Donghae.

Donghae menggeram, menggenggam buku gambar yang berada tepat di atas wajahnya. "Hyukjae, ini peringatan."

"Apa?!"

Mata Hyukjae membelalak lagi menatap buku gambar kesayangannya itu berada di genggaman Donghae. Sedang Donghae menyeringai sebelum meremas buku gambar Hyukjae di dalam genggamannya. "Terlambat."

"AAAAAAA! Hae! Kembalikanㅡ hiks- HAE!"

Mata Donghae terpaku pada wajah Hyukjae yang kini sudah memerah menggemaskan karena benda kesukaannya telah dirusak di tangan Donghae sendiri. Kini, buku mewarnai kesayangannya harus merengut nyawa di tangan Donghae dengan bentuk yang tak beraturan. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin sekali menangis. Pangkal hidungnya memerah dan terasa nyeri. Donghae menopang dagu, membiarkan Hyukjae yang berteriak dan memukuli dada bidang Donghae. Tatapannya terpaku pada bibir Hyukjae yang bergetar kecil di ujung karena menahan tangisan bodohnya. Donghae bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir dengan cepat jika menatap Hyukjae sedekat ini. Donghae berkedip, masih menatap dalam manik mata Hyukjae.

 _Apa benar kau mencintaiku, Hyukjae?_

...

Donghae membungkuk sembari mengatur napasnya yang menggebu-gebu. Matanya terpaku pada sela jemari kakinya yang merengek kesakitan karena mengejar Hyukjae yang tau memakai pakaiannya seusai mandi. Seperti biasa, adegan kejar-kejaran persis film spesial natal Home Alone pertama yang Donghae senang tonton sembari memakan keripik kentang. Donghae kali ini terlihat seperti penjahat bodoh bernama Harry dengan kaus putih di tangannya, mengejar Hyukjae yang seperti kesetanan saat melihat Donghae. Dia mulai cerdik bak Kevin McCallister saat dengan cepat mengatur strategi seperti menggulingkan kursi makan saat Donghae berada di belakangnya, menebar permen karet Donghae di karpet, dan apa pun yang anak nakal lakukan. Di tatapan Hyukjae, kaus itu seperti karung yang bersedia mengantunginya kapan saja. Bahkan Hyukjae aneh saat Donghae dengan santai memakai pakaiannya.

"Kenapa tak mau pakai baju?!" Donghae menggertak gemas, bangkit untuk berdiri lunglai. Bersandar pada pintu kamar, menatap Hyukjae yang mengambil toples biji kopi di dapur. Mungkin untuk ditebar juga.

"Rasanya membelit sekali! Hyukkie tak suka!"

Demi Tuhan, Donghae harus pikir otak bagaimana caranya agar si bocah nakal ini mau menurut. Hyukjae hanya tak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Donghae disaat melihat tubuh tanpa cela yang mengganggu itu berkeliaran di dalam rumahnya. Yang Hyukjae tahu adalah nyamannya tak berpakaian di dalam rumah.

"Begini, apa Hyukkie mau Hae berada di atas Hyukkie lagi?" Donghae menghaluskan nada bicaranya.

Hyukjae menjauhkan jemari lentiknya dari toples biji kopi Donghae. Mata bulat yang memancarkan kepolosan namun dapat menipu siapa pun karena kepribadiannya itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Bibirnya mengerucut, dan Donghae ingin memaki Hyukjae karena untuk Donghae, perbuatan itu ilegal di rumahmya.

"Hae! Waktu itu sakit tahu! Ah, sudah, ah. Hae itu pokoknya menyebalkan sekali!"

Donghae mulai melancarkan aksi B sesudah gagal di aksi A dan meninggalkan jejak berantakan di setiap sudut rumahnya. Matanya menatap sendu Hyukjae, tangannya yang semula menggenggam kaus putih, ia lepaskan sehingga kaus itu terjatuh di lantai. Senyumnya menyungging sangsi.

"Baik. Aku akan ke kamar."

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, membuka kenop pintu kamar dan memilih untuk masuk dengan langkah segontai mungkin. Dia tersenyum di balik punggungnya, tak mengetahui Hyukjae yang kini sudah menatap Donghae dengan mata berairnya. Dia antusias dengan reaksi Hyukjae.

 _Rasakan itu, anak nakal._

Donghae menendang perlahan pintu kamar agar pintu itu tertutup, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang membuka mulutnya sedikit karena bocah itu sudah kesulitan bernapas. Satu tangan Donghae membuka pintu lemari yang dilengkapi cermin, lalu menarik kemeja santai dengan bordir Mickey Mouse di ujung saku depan. Logo yang lucu, cocok untuk Hyukjae yang lucu -namun nakal secara harfiah dan tanda kutip-. Lalu ia menutup kembali pintu lemarinya. Tungkai kaki bergerak ringan ke arah pintu, tanpa membuka pintu, Donghae mendekatkan telinga ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Donghae menahan kikikannya mendengar Hyukjae yang menangis tersedu-sedu dari balik pintu tersebut. Donghae yakin, jika kali ini Hyukjae menangis seperti orang yang sangat tersakiti, tapi sekali lagi Donghae mengatakan jika ia yakin beberapa saat kemudian Hyukjae akan berubah menjadi makhluk jahil dan menyebalkan nan berisik seperti biasanya.

Setelah hitungan ketiga di dalam hati dan mencoba beberapa ekspresi sendu yang pas, Donghae membuka pintu perlahan dengan menampilkan air wajah sendu andalannya. Mati-matian Donghae menahan senyuman jahilnya tatkala melihat Hyukjae yang beberapa kali menyeka ingus dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, terlihat lengket karena air mata yang membelah pipi dan tenggelam di bibir ranum Hyukjae.

"Haeㅡ maaf- hiksㅡ Hae~ Hyukkie minta maafㅡhiksㅡ" Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Lama-lama, Donghae merasa iba dan tak tega melihat lelaki nakal itu bisa menangis seperti ini hanya karena kemampuan beraktingnya yang harus diapresiasi.

Donghae bergerak ke belakang Hyukjae. Merengkuh pinggang ramping Hyukjae dengan kemeja di tangannya, Donghae menyimpan dagu di pundak Hyukjae yang bergetar.

"Kenapa menangis, hm?" Donghae meraih lembut tangan kanan Hyukjae, memasukannya ke dalam lengan kemeja dengan posisi masih memeluk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae masih menangis, rupanya tak menyadari jika sekarang Donghae diam-diam memasangkan kemeja agar Donghae tak perlu repot-repot memasukan kaus melewati kepala Hyukjae.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menangis," Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae yang lainnya. Di wajah Donghae terpatri senyum bahagia saat tak merasakan perlawanan dari Hyukjae; tapi yang jelas, Hyukjae seratus persen tak menyadari kegiatannya.

"Kalau menangis, nanti Donghae ikut menangis." Dan jemari Donghae mengusap perut rata Hyukjae menenangkan. Selang beberapa detik, Donghae mulai memasuki kancing ke dalam lubang kancing satu persatu.

"Hae, maafkan Hyukkie,"

"Tak apa-apa, jangan menangis lagi," Kali ini Donghae melembutkan suaranya, menghasilkan akibat yang sangat kentara saat dirasa badan Hyukjae tak bergetar lagi. Donghae masih dengan lihai mengancingi satu persatu kancing Hyukjae.

Setelah selesai mengancingi Hyukjae, Donghae merengkuh Hyukjae di dalam dekapannya. Dekapan yang amat disukai Hyukjae karena Donghae hangat dan menyenangkan rasanya dipeluk Donghae. Jadi, Hyukjae masih terdiam, lama-lama menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajah.

"Hae, maafkan Hyukkie,"

"Kau tampak sempurna dengan kemeja itu, Hyukjae."

Tepat saat Hyukjae menunduk untuk melihat tubuhnya yang kini didekap oleh Donghae, dan ada kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan manis, Hyukjae menengadah ke arah mata Domghae dengan tatapan terkejut. Mempertemukan dua pasang bola mata yang sama indahnya. Lalu sepasang mata milik Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang sesaat ini sedang tersenyum bodoh, mengerling jengah, menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja dikerjai. Tangannya melepaskan rengkuhan Donghae dengan paksa dan disusul tawa ringan dari celah bibir tipis Donghae.

"HAE! HUS, SANA! HAE SANA! HAE MENYEBALKAN!"

...

Donghae berdiri tepat di depan rak roti di minimarket yang berjarak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya butuh waktu empat menit dengan berjalan kaki, Donghae sudah bisa membawa raganya di minimarket ini. Tatapan mata Donghae lurus ke arah salah satu roti berkemasan menarik di depannya, sama sekali tak tertarik. Yang membuat semangat Donghae sempat surut bukanlah Hyukjae yang merajuk dan minta dibelikan ini itu sehingga ia di sini untuk menebus perbuatan jahilnya kepada lelaki yang terakhir kali Donghae sebelum menutup pintu sedang menampilkan raut wajah menakutkan. Namun kejadian yang bisa dibilang sangat langka di perjalanan Donghae dari rumah ke minimarket ini.

Sebuah bintang jatuh yang menjadi buah bibir banyak orang saat ini.

Donghae sangat menyesal karena dia baru datang ke tempat kejadian di mana kerumunan orang sibuk membicarakan kejadian langka itu. Banyak orang berkerumun di depan toko bunga bibi Jung; dari anak sekolah yang mampir untuk menengok, para ibu yang hendak pergi ke pasar, tak lupa dua mobil polisi terparkir di tengah jalan dengan polisi yang berada di tengah mengaku bangga dan terkejut, ada juga yang berhasil mengambil foto dari ponsel pintar mereka. Donghae yang menyesal karena dirinya tak ada di kejadian yang akan menjadi sejarahnya itu, hanya bisa mengintip dari celah para manusia, yang buruknya tak terlihat apa pun karena orang-orang sangat antusias. Mungkin seharusnya Donghae membawa kamera antik yang jarang Donghae pakai sebelum berangkat, sehingga di saat ini, Donghae bisa menyombongkan hasil fotonya. Bahkan di pikiran Donghae, ia bisa menjual hasil jepretannya itu dan dia bisa jadi kaya raya karena royalti yang tinggi, mengganti pesangon yang kian menipis.

Donghae meraih satu pak roti tawar dan selai berlabelkan stroberi dengan harapan Hyukjae akan menyukainya. Setidaknya Donghae harus memberi Hyukjae sarapan yang layak seperti memanggangkan roti oles mengingat Donghae baru menyadari dia memiliki panggangan roti di laci _buffet_ dapurnya. Dia menengok sebentar ke arah luar, pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian lampau yang sempat mengusiknya tadi. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau bintang itu terjatuh di depan toko bunga sehingga aspal di sana amblas. Donghae bisa melihat ada sehelai bulu putih seperti unggas terinjak separuh oleh sol seorang murid berbalutkan _blazzer_ kuning.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya, mendekap satu pak roti di dalam dekapannya dan menggenggam setoples kaca selai stroberi. Tungkai melangkah ke alat pendingin minuman, Donghae membuka pintu tersebut kemudian mengambil minuman berperisa kopi sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya ke kasir.

"Kami mempunyai potongan harga untuk seluruh merk parfum wanita. Mungkin anda berminat membeli untuk kekasih anda?" Seorang kasir berwajah kecil berpotongan rambut bob pendek menyapa Donghae setelah Donghae menyimpan seluruh belanjaannya di hadapan kasir.

Hah, kekasih. Donghae tak punya kekasih.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. Sukses membuat si bob pendek itu merona hebat di kedua pipinya setelah Donghae mengatakan, "Aku tak memiliki kekasih."

"Ah, baiklah," Kasir terlihat gemetaran berlebihan saat tangannya meraih satu kaleng minuman berperisa kopi di hadapannya. Menempelkan _barcode scanner_ berlaser merah di kopi, roti, dan selai pun tak luput oleh sentuhan barcode scanner. "Anda tinggal di sini? Saya jarang melihat anda."

Donghae mengintip melalui bulu matanya ke arah kasir berambut pendek itu. Dia menahan senyumnya tatkala kaleng kopinya bergetar begitu kentara. "Sudah lama, tapi menghabiskan waktu di kantor sebelumnya."

Kasir itu mengangguk beberapa kali hingga rambut pendeknya mengibas mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Donghae pernah mendengar dari nyonya Kim di sebelah rumahnya jika kasir di sini tingkahnya amat menggemaskan. Mungkin yang nyonya Kim maksud adalah si kasir yang bername tag Lee Hyeri di depannya ini. Tapi yang betul saja jika Donghae disandingkan dengan gadis yang melihatnya saja sudah kesulitan bernapas. Bagaimana jika mereka berpacaran? Menikah? Ah, Donghae merasa kasihan pada gadis itu mungkin dia akan cepat mati karena degup jantungnya selalu tinggi dan tak bisa bernapas saat berada di sebelah Donghae.

Donghae meraih kantung plastik ramah lingkungan berlabelkan logo minimarket yang diulurkan oleh kasir. Donghae tersenyum simpul, mengeluarkan selembar uang lebih. "Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Ah, iya!" Kasir itu membungkuk dan menegak cepat dengan konyol. Rambut pendeknya mengibas lagi. "Datang kembali ya!"

Hal yang terakhir Donghae dengar sesudah melangkah ke pintu dorong adalah teriakan tertahan dari kasir, melafalkan, "Ya ampun dia tampan sekali! Aku harus tahu namanya!". Donghae tersenyum geli. Terima kasih pada kasir yang gugup, karena berkat kau, Donghae sedikit melupakan insiden bintang jatuh.

Donghae merogoh kaleng kopinya. Langkahnya berhenti di tengah jalan hanya untuk membuka segel kaleng dan menenggaknya cepat. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun, seperti orang yang kalap. Setelah menghabiskan setengahnya, Donghae menggenggam kalengnya dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Omong-omong, daya tarik Hyukjae kuat sekali. _Pheromone_ seekor kucing sangat kuat. Menarik Donghae seperti merpati jantan ke merpati betina. Donghae tersenyum sekilas; dia merindukan Hyukjae.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga kopi di dalam kaleng sedikit bergerak, menyiprati kaus Donghae sebagian. Meninggalkan noda cokelat pekat di abu-abu, tapi Donghae tak mempermasalahkannya. Dia bisa mencuci noda kopi, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rindunya pada Hyukjae yang tidak tahu bagaimana ditinggal Donghae untuk ke minimarket.

Setelah memencet kombinasi password yang sudah hapal di luar kepala, Donghae membuka kenop pintu dengan cengiran bahagia. Dia pasti akan menyukai reaksi Hyukjae saat mengetahui bahwa dia membawakannya roti beserta selai yang rasanya tak kalah enak dengan teh atau cokelat panas.

Donghae mengeratkan pegangannya pada plastik belanjaannya. Melongokkan kepala dari dinding ke ruang tamu, mengeluarkan suara geraman keras seperti harimau dengan niat mengagetkan Hyukjae. Tapi mulutnya hanya membuka kaku; tak ada Hyukjae di ruang tamu.

"Berhenti bermain denganku, Hyukkie. Aku bawa makanan yang luar biasa enaak sekali!" Donghae sedikit mengayunkan nadanya seperti model iklan yang amat menyukai produknya, agar Hyukjae bisa keluar dari tempat petak umpetnya dan menemui Donghae dengan suara nyaringnya.

Sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir Donghae saat Donghae terlintas sesuatu. Mengenai tempat persembunyian Hyukjae. Donghae tahu, pasti tak jauh dari kamar tidur jawabannya. Karena Donghae tahu Hyukjae akan merengek saat dia membangunkan untuk bangun pagi; pasti Hyukjae tidur lagi di kamar.

"Hyukjae, keluar dari kamarmu. Ayo kita makan!" Donghae menaikan suaraya agar Hyukjae bisa mendengar dari kamar Donghae.

Tertawa kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya ringan untuk menanggapi Hyukjae yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar, Donghae melangkah ke arah dapur untuk memanggang roti. Dia tak sabar melihat reaksi Hyukjae. Apa Hyukjae akan memeluknya untuk menggantikan terima kasih? Atau menghadiahi kecupan manis di pipi kanan Donghae? Ah, Donghae sangat penasaran.

Tungkai kaki Donghae berhenti bergerak. Darah Donghae seperti berhenti berdesir, degup jantungnya seperti berhenti. Donghae merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Bahkan Donghae kesulitan bernapas tatkala matanya dia menemukan sesuatu.

Hyukjae, terduduk janggal di ujung dapur.

Donghae merasakan badannya limbung. Plastik di genggamannya terlepas dengan badan yang bergetar menatap Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat mengerikan di mata Donghae. Matanya menatap lurus, memeluk kedua lututnya dengan badan yang bergetar hebat. Air mata mengalir tak terkendali. Bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat hingga Donghae bisa melihat satu aliran mungil di bibir Hyukjae; Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Hae... jangan kesini lagi... usir... takut... Hae..."

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Hyukjae jadi kaya kesurupan hantu Masih Dunia Lain? :( Duh aku juga gak tau nih /? Gak tau kenapa malah nyelipin adegan Hyukjae yang kaya anak kecil dan Donghae jadi orang dewasa, kaya DDLB a.k.a Daddy Dom Little Boy, tapi yang ini gak manggil daddy /halah.**

 **Makasih untuk review yang masuk karena jujur aja itu bisa naikin mood untuk lanjutin. Semoga kalian suka di chapter 6 ini! Tinggalin review supaya aku makin semangat lanjutin ff ini ya!**

 _ **See you next week, fellas!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ailouros.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Macchxato**

 **Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I own this fic. Plagiarism is illegal tho.

 **Warning** : OOC, Alternative Universe, Hybrid!Hyuk, Human!Hae, BoyxBoy/Boys Love, Typo(s)

.

.

Donghae seolah tak mengenali Hyukjae lagi. Katakanlah jika sebelumnya Hyukjae seperti kangguru ceria nan berisik, namun di beberapa hari ini, Hyukjae seperti seekor semut yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Sebagai gantinya, Hyukjae akan menggeleng atau menganggukkan kepalanya, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae yang menanyakan apa Hyukjae baik-baik saja. Pasalnya, rumah Donghae terasa sepi. Hyukjae seakan takut untuk membuka suaranya. Pernah sewaktu itu, dua hari yang lalu, saat Donghae bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya (Donghae memancing Hyukjae membuka suara, agar tak hanya menggerakan kepalanya sebatas anggukan atau gelengan), Hyukjae sempat membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan sepatah kata sehingga pita suaranya bergetar, namun di detik berikutnya, Hyukjae membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia menangis tanpa raungan, membiarkan air mata menetes dalam sunyi, menampakan sisi yang tak pernah Donghae lihat; amat rapuh. Donghae tahu, ini bukan tentang permen karet yang Hyukjae tebar sewaktu itu di lantai. Ini lebih berat.

Hyukjae masih menutup suaranya. Menahan suaranya sendiri agar ia tak ceroboh untuk berkata atau bertanya. Dia menghukum dirinya sendiri, tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae.

Sewaktu itu Donghae tenggelam dalam nyamannya selimut hangat sampai dagu. Matanya terpejam damai walau ada satu atau dua kedut di kelopak matanya. Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Sewaktu itu waktu menunjukan pukul dua lebih enam belas menit, dan Hyukjae masih terjaga. Pupil matanya mengecil karena dia memandangi lampu yang menaungi mereka tanpa ada secercah niat untuk menyusul Donghae di alam mimpi. Sebaliknya, tubuh Hyukjae bergetar. Pori-pori melebar, mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari seluruh tubuhnya, Hyukjae merasakan dia butuh dihukum karena dia baru saja mendapat peringatan.

Peringatan dari tingkat atasannya, bersayap putih, bernama Andrew.

Dua patah kalimat dari Andrew sewaktu Donghae pergi yang membuat Hyukjae seperti orang yang depresi berat dan butuh obat penenang karena dia gelisah setiap saat. "Jaga lisan dan jangan ikut campur urusan manusia. Cari tahu kesalahanmu sendiri." merupakan alasan sehingga Hyukjae tak mau mengeluarkan kata-kata barang satu huruf pun.

Hyukjae menyadari apa kesalahannya; dia bertanya tentang cinta dan mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa dia mencintai Donghae.

Tapi Hyukjae tak sepenuhnya salah, bukan begitu? Jika Donghae mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah mengenai orang tak bisa berjauhan, saling membutuhkan, selalu merasakan nyaman, tentu Hyukjae jatuh cinta. Hyukjae tak bisa berjauhan dengan Donghae, karena Donghae seorang penolongnya. Hyukjae memang membutuhkan Donghae, jelas, karena Donghae, Hyukjae hidup dengan teratur. Bisa menjadi manusia sehat tak busung lapar, bisa makan dengan baik, sandang, pangan dan pakan terjaga walaupun sebenarnya itu menguras pesangon dan tabungan hari tua Donghae di brangkas rahasianya. Hyukjae juga merasa nyaman di dekat Donghae, karena Donghae adalah payungnya di kala hujan, sinarnya di kala gulita, Donghae selalu membuatnya tenang.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya. Dia membenarkan posisi kursi makan berhadapan dengan kursi makan yang Hyukjae duduki, amat dekat hingga dia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat kalut di pupil Hyukjae. Tangannya meraih cokelat batangan di meja makan setelah Donghae keluarkan dari lemari es. Dia melepaskan alumunium berwarna emas kusut khas bungkus cokelat, mematahkan cokelat dan dia mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Mau ini?"

Donghae bertanya, hampir berbisik. Dia sedikit ragu awalnya memberikan cokelat kepada Hyujae karena cokelat adalah racun mematikan untuk kucing, dan Hyukjae adalah manusia kucing seperti yang Donghae percaya (Donghae akhirnya memercayai Hyukjae setelah sekian lama jika dia adalah manusia setengah kucing). Tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi, Hyukjae bahkan menikmati cokelat panasnya. Kesimpulan yang dapat Donghae buat adalah; cokelat adalah racun untuk kucing, namun tidak untuk manusia kucing.

Hyukjae menatap jemari kanan Donghae yang mengapit cokelat di depan bibirnya. Dengan perlahan, dia mengangguk. Membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan Donghae memasukan batangan cokelat di dalam mulutnya dengan hati-hati.

Cokelat yang manis melumer di dalam mulut hangatnya, Hyukjae menggigit cokelat itu. Matanya menatap mata Donghae yang sedang menatapnya khawatir, tak mengetahui jika Donghae memberikan sepotong cokelat itu hanya untuk membuat Hyukjae tersenyum. Namun jika dilihat Hyukjae yang hanya terdiam menikmati lumernya cokelat tanpa senyuman, Donghae menghela napasnya. Dia butuh perjuangan agar kangguru manisnya kembali ceria.

"Katakan padaku apa yang Hyukkie inginkan?" Donghae berbisik parau. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Hyukjae, menyeka noda lelehan cokelat di sudut bibir Hyukjae. "Lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan, aku akan memenuhinya."

Hyukjae menggeleng. Donghae frustasi sendiri.

"Buka mulutmu," Donghae memotong kembali cokelat batangan, memasukan potongan cokelat itu ke dalam mulut Hyukjae yang menurut untuk membuka mulutnya sesuai perintah Donghae. "Cokelat bisa membantu mengatasi _mood_ yang buruk. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku pergi membeli sarapan untukmu. Mungkin itu membuat _mood_ mu sangat buruk hingga hari ini,"

Lalu Donghae terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak pernah mengalami _mood_ buruk selama itu, omong-omong."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan dalam. Ia mengetahui di dalam hatinya, sesungguhnya, dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri; tak mau buka suara, dan berhenti membuat Donghae khawatir selama beberapa hari hanya karena acara mogok bicaranya.

"Sudah habis?" Donghae membuka mulutnya setelah dirasa Hyukjae telah menggesekkan cokelat di antara lidah dan langit-langit mulutnya membuat cokelat lebih cepat meleleh.

Hyukjae mengangguk, diam-diam menginginkan sepotong cokelat itu karena demi apa pun, Hyukjae menikmati cokelat Donghae.

Tangan kanan Donghae meraih dagu runcing Hyukjae, mengangkat wajah Hyukjae sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum, namun tatapan matanya menyaratkan bahwa dia merindukan sosok lama Hyukjae yang ceria dan akan melakukan semua hal untuk mendapatkan senyum Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan, dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Hyukjae seiring menutup matanya.

Donghae mencium Hyukjae, tepat di atas bibir.

Donghae menahan napasnya, merasakan bibir bawah kenyal Hyukjae yang terkecap manis khas cokelat di mulutnya. Dia menggerakan bibirnya, mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut. Merasakan setiap tarikan napas Hyukjae yang tersendat, Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, meraup bibir bawah dan bibir atas Hyukjae secara bergantian. Menyesap bibir Hyukjae, menghisapnya lembut serta penuh kehati-hatian karena Hyukjae kini di matanya terlihat lemah.

Donghae mengerang di dalam mulut Hyukjae. Dia merindukan Hyukjae.

Tangan kirinya terangkat, menuntun tangan kanan Hyukjae yang menempel kaku di paha dengan lembut, mengalungkan tangan Hyukjae di tengkuknya sendiri. Setelah merasakan Hyukjae memeluk tengkuknya, Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat dengan tangan kirinya, merasakan tubuh ramping itu sangat pas di tubuhnya saat keduanya menempel.

Setelah sekian lama, Hyukjae dengan malu-malu pun akhirnya ikut bergabung untuk bergerak, membalas ciuman Donghae. Dalam ciuman terlembut dan termanis itu, Hyukjae menyuarakan suara hatinya, mengatakan bahwa dia pun sama tersiksanya seperti Donghae melalui ciuman hangat mereka.

Donghae meremas singkat pinggang Hyukjae, menarik kepalanya perlahan untuk melepas kontak bibir mereka hingga seutas saliva terjuntai. Donghae masih menutup matanya, menempelkan keningnya di kening Hyukjae sembari mengatur napasnya. Dia tersenyum tatkala merasakan napas Hyukjae berada di atas bibirnya; itu artinya Hyukjae melakukan hal yang sama dengan Donghae.

"Bicaralah kepadaku," Donghae berbisik, amat pelan, namun terjangkau untuk Hyukjae dengar. "Kumohon."

Donghae membuka matanya, menatap kelopak mata Hyukjae yang tertutup. Dia meringis melihat bibir tebal Hyukjae kini membengkak serta memerah, ada jejak Donghae di sana, terlihat mengilap. Tapi Donghae menahan dirinya untuk tak merajai kembali bibirnya di atas situ, dia butuh bicara.

Melihat Hyukjae yang tak bergeming, Donghae menghela napasnya. Dia tersenyum, namun terlihat dipaksakan. Pelukan tangan di pinggang Hyukjae semakin erat, Donghae mengubur wajahnya di tengkuk Hyukjae, menghirup aroma lelaki itu sebanyak mungkin seolah tak ada hari besok.

"Donghae."

Donghae merasakan dunianya telah kembali saat terlahirnya satu kata final terlahir di antara kedua bibir tebal Hyukjae.

...

Tak ada rontaan Hyukjae selama Donghae memandikan Hyukjae, walau Donghae tahu Hyukjae menahan takutnya sekuat tenaga. Dia akan mencengkram sisian sekat shower, menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat air hangat menghujani lembut seluruh tubuhnya, dan ada Donghae yang menggosok punggungnya. Kedua telinganya menaik, ekornya menegak karena takut, Hyukjae sibuk menggeram saat Donghae menggerayangi perutnya dengan sebuah spons lembut berbusa. Donghae beberapa kali melafalkan kata maaf karena dilihat Hyukjae sangat ketakutan namun tak membiarkan Donghae melihat ketakutannya; agar Donghae tidak khawatir lagi kepadanya.

Hyukjae memang membuka suaranya, untuk memanggil Donghae. Awalnya Hyukjae ingin berkata untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan, namun hanya nama Donghae yang terlontar. Setelahnya, Hyukjae menahan dirinya untuk membuka suara lagi.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, membuat embun sisian kaca semakin tebal karena uap air hangat dan hembusan napasnya. Dia menatap tubuh basah Hyukjae dari belakang. Tubuh yang sudah bersih karena dia yang menggosokkan punggungnya. Hyukjae masih bergetar, dan Donghae mencium sekilas tepat di telinga Hyukjae untuk menenangkan lelaki itu.

Donghae keluar dari bilik _shower_ dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai kainnya. Tetesan air hangat meluncur dari lekukan seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk punggung kokoh dan dada bidang Donghae. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari yang berada di atas kaca wastafel, mengambil dengan hati-hati selembar handuk berwarna hitam. Dia berjalan lagi ke arah Hyukjae yang menempelkan kedua tangannya di sebelah keran _shower_ , menumpukan berat badannya di sana.

"Hyukjae, mandinya sudah selesai." Donghae berkata dengan lembut, mencoba untuk membuat Hyukjae tenang. Tangannya memegang handuk, mengeringkan tubuh Hyukjae berawal dari tengkuk belakang dan leher, terus turun hingga dadanya. Donghae sedikit memeluk Hyukjae, dia menutup matanya sembari tangan yang masih mengeringkan tubuh Hyukjae. "Jangan takut lagi, _okay_? Donghae di sini."

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang. Ekornya kembali menaik setelah turun beberapa saat, telinganya berkedut, dan Hyukjae mendesis seperti ular. Dia merasakan ujung dada yang menegang karena tetesan air itu bergesekan dengan handuk di tangan Donghae dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika melihatmu seperti ini," Donghae sedikit mendesah putus asa melihat tubuh belakang Hyukjae yang separuh kering. Dia menyampirkan handuknya di pundak, mengaitkan lutut Hyukjae di lengannya sehingga otot lengannya menimbul amat kentara. Donghae menggendong Hyukjae seperti pengantin, berjalan ke luar bilik _shower_ , dan berhenti di depan wastafel. "Dan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae memekik terkejut tatkala merasakan tubuhnya semakin naik dan kulit pantatnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang kokoh, licin, dan dingin. Hyukjae duduk di atas wastafel, dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar di kiri dan kanan. Dia lantas menundukan kepalanya malu, namun gurat merah muda di tulang pipinya terasa amat memanas saat matanya menatap penisnya sendiri yang menggantung di wastafel.

"Hae..."

"Aku hanya akan..." Donghae sedikit meneguk ludahnya. "Mengeringkanmu." Terselip nada ragu di sana, namun Donghae meyakinkan. "Sungguh, mengeringkan. Bukan membasahi tubuhmu."

Donghae tahu jelas apa yang dia bicarakan. Dia hanya akan mengeringkan tubuh Hyukjae dari air, bukan membasahi tubuh Hyukjae dengan cairan maninya sendiri. Itu akan berlangsung sangat lama, dan Donghae akan malu sendiri membayanginya; membayangi Hyukjae berada di balutan cairan cintanya.

Sebuah tarikan manja dari Hyukjae di lengannya menyadarkan Donghae dari fantasi singkatnya mengenai tubuh Hyukjae dan cairannya. Donghae kikuk sendiri, meraih handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya, dan mulai meraih lengan Hyukjae.

"Dingin?" Donghae bertanya dengan lembut. Melihat Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan, Donghae tersenyum sedikit. "Aku mengatur air yang pas. Tidak terlalu panas, agar tubuhmu tidak kaget dengan perbedaan suhu di sana dan di kamar tengah." Donghae menunjuk bilik _shower_ dengan dagunya.

Hyukjae mengangguk singkat tanpa repot-repot mengeluarkan suaranya. Donghae mendesah pelan.

"Kemana perginya Hyukjae yang selalu mengacaukan rumahku, hm?" Tangan Donghae yang berada di lengan kanan Hyukjae mulai berpindah posisi ke lengan kiri Hyukjae. Mengeringkan tetesan air di kulit tanpa celanya. "Aku merindukan suaramu. Aku merindukan tingkahmu yang bisa membuatku pusing."

 _Gotcha_. Donghae merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat saat matanya menangkap kurva halus yang tercipta dari kedua belah bibir Hyukjae yang sangat indah. Donghae mengedip, berusaha percaya bahwa ini sama sekali bukan mimpi; Donghae berhasil membuat Hyukjae tersenyum dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Yang dilakukan Donghae setelah mengedip adalah sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, berusaha fokus untuk mengeringkan pinggang Hyukjae yang mengakibatkan geliatan manja dari Hyukjae.

Donghae berhenti mengeringkan tubuh Hyukjae saat kedua matanya menatap benda yang berada di antara paha Hyukjae. Dengan sekali hentakan, Donghae melepaskan handuk, melemparnya ke arah selangkangan Hyukjae untuk menutup penisnya Hyukjae karena jujur, itu sangat merusak konsentrasi Donghae.

Donghae meraih sebilah sikat gigi berwarna biru pucat yang sengaja dia beli untuk Hyukjae. "Sekarang, sikat gigi." Donghae menggenggam pasta gigi rasa menthol milik mereka berdua (Donghae sempat memertimbangkan untuk membeli pasta gigi anak berperisa buah-buahan yang manis untuk Hyukjae, namun rupanya Hyukjae bisa menerima menthol di dalam mulutnya). Donghae membuka tutup pasta giginya, lantas menekan pasta gigi di atas bulu sikat yang lembut. "Buka mulutmu. Aaaa?"

Hyukjae menurut. Dia telah melakukan kegiatan ini selama mereka mandi, jadi Hyukjae sudah mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Maka dari itu, Hyukjae menyengir, memerlihatkan deretan gigi indah dengan dua pasang taring yang lebih menonjol dibandingkan yang lainnya. Dia sedikit menggidik merasakan sebilah sikat gigi mulai menyentuh bibirnya, dan disusul bulu sikat yang membelai gusinya lembut.

Donghae memajukan wajahnya untuk menggosok gigi Hyukjae dengan telaten tanpa melukai atau membuat gusi Hyukjae nyeri. Buih deterjen dari pasta gigi mulai terbentuk, Donghae memasukkan kepala sikat gigi ke antara gigi dan pipi dalam Hyukjae, menggosokmya dengan hati-hati. Sesekali, Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae, dan senyumnya mengembang melihat Hyukjae yang kini menatap matanya terlebih dahulu.

 _Hae, aku takut._

...

Suara jarum jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tiga lebih enam belas menit mendominasi kamar Donghae yang sunyi. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae sudah menutup matanya. Namun yang membedakan, Donghae sudah larut di dunia alam bawah sadarnya, sedang Hyukjae tidak. Hyukjae beberapa kali bingung menentukan posisi mana yang akan membuatnya berhenti memikirkan Donghae dan mengantuk. Hyukjae sudah mencoba untuk memunggungi Donghae sebanyak tujuh kali, namun tak berdampak banyak, justru nihil. Hyukjae memikirkan Donghae sampai lupa bagaimana caranya tertidur lelap.

Hyukjae menyikap selimut tebal sebatas pusarnya, dan telungkup, membiarkan ekornya mengibas perlahan. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya memanjang. Keduapuluh jemarinya meregang, ekornya melengkung, dan tubuh Hyukjae sedikit bergetar. Setelah melakukan peregangan, Hyukjae menghembuskan napasnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae sembari membuka matanya. Telinga kucingnya bergerak, mendengar dengkuran halus Donghae yang terlahir dari celah bibir Donghae yang terbuka.

"Donghae..."

Sebuah bisikan terdengar samar di kamar tidur yang cukup luas ini. Walaupun seharusnya terdengar oleh pendengaran Donghae, Donghae sama sekali tak mendengarnya karena dia sudah berada di alam mimpi; memimpikan Hyukjae yang menghancurkan seluruh perangkat keras komputernya, mengakibatkan tubuhnya menegang sedikit dengan sedikit urat yang kentara di pelipis.

Hyukjae meraih lengan kokoh Donghae dengan ragu. Sedikit berat, jadi Hyukjae dengan hati-hati menarik lengan lelaki di sebelahnya agar terbuka untuknya namun tak membangunkan Donghae yang tertidur. Hyukjae mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae, cuping hidungnya membaui aroma maskulin Donghae karena lelaki itu memiliki kebiasaan mandi sebelum tidur, dan dengan hati-hati serta tingkat keraguan yang tinggi, Hyukjae meletakkan kepalanya di lengan Donghae yang terbuka untuknya.

"Maafkan Hyukkie."

Hyukjae menghembuskan napasnya hingga napasnya menerpa pipi Donghae. Dia tersenyum simpul, tak ada jiwa dari senyumannya. Setelah mendapatkan peringatan dari Andrew, Hyukjae merasa dirinya tak hidup. Dia hidup, secara harfiah, namun secara jiwa, dia kosong, mati. Terkadang melihat Donghae yang memohon dirinya untuk angkat bicara sangat menyakitkan; Donghae meminta Hyukjae untuk berhenti mogok bicara, namun Hyukjae tak bisa dan tak tahu mengapa.

Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya di dada bidang Donghae sembari terus menatap Donghae dari samping. Tatapannya berubah sendu saat dia melihat gurat lelah di wajah Donghae. Jadi, Hyukjae memilih mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Donghae secara perlahan. Napasnya menyapu telinga Donghae, sedikit membuat Donghae menggidik geli di bawah sadarnya. Dan dengan perlahan namun pasti, Hyukjae mengecup Donghae di pipi kirinya.

"Hm?"

Sebuah dehaman berat menyadarkan Hyukjae yang masih menempelkan bibir tebalnya di pipi kiri Donghae. Tubuh Hyukjae bereaksi dengan sangat cepat, terutama di kedua tulang pipinya yang kini dihiasi semburat merah muda hingga ke telinga saat menyadari itu adalah dehaman Donghae.

Baru saja Hyukjae akan menarik kepalanya dari pipi Donghae, Donghae memeluk tubuh ringkih Hyukjae. Merangkumnya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Jika aku tertidur bisa membuatmu mengecupku seperti ini," Donghae berbicara dengan suara seraknya. Masih menutup kedua matanya, sehingga tak bisa melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah seperti tomat. Ada untungnya, Hyukjae tidak perlu repot-repot menutup kedua pipi nakalnya dengan tangan. "Aku rela menghabiskan waktuku untuk tertidur bersamamu."

"H-haeㅡ"

"Sebut namaku, sayang. Namaku terdengar indah jika kau lantunkan." Donghae membuka matanya. Merasakan lengan atasnya pegal karena menumpu berat suatu benda, dan saat matanya menangkap wajah Hyukjae yang masih segar berada di atas lengannya itu, dia tersenyum amat lembut. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"

Hyukjae mendengkur nyaman. Dengkurannya terdengar lebih keras hingga mendominasi bilik kamar mereka sembari menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Donghae yang sekarang tengah memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh Hyukjae semakin erat.

"Merindukan... Hae."

Dua patah kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir gemuk Hyukjae bak buah plum kemerahan membuat Donghae terhenyak. Matanya menatap mata Hyukjae dengan dalam. Darahnya berdesir lebih cepat saat merasakan hembusan napas dan setiap tarikan napas Hyukjae. Dia tidak menyadari bahwasannya perubahan sifat Hyukjae membuat Donghae sangat merindukan Hyukjae, hingga tak menyadari dirinya sudah habis akal untuk membuat Hyukjae buka suara dan tersenyum.

"Sstt," Donghae menyimpan telapak tangan besarnya di surai Hyukjae. Menyisir mereka yang halus dengan jemari-jemari panjangnya secara memanjakan. Donghae menunduk, memertemukan hidung keduanya serta menggesekannya. Matanya tak terlepas dari mata Hyukjae, mengagumi sepasang mata indah itu. "Aku di sini, kau tak usah takut. Hae tak akan kemana-kemana..."

 _Kalau Hyukkie yang kemana-kemana, bagaimana, Hae?_

Hyukjae membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh Donghae, Hyukjae menggerakkan kepalanya manja, meminta kehangatan lebih. Sedang Donghae hanya terkikik merasakan dadanya tergelitik tatkala Hyukjae asyik membenami wajahnya di dada Donghae. Tak tahu bahwa tujuan lain Hyukjae adalah menyembunyikan pangkal hidungnya yang memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca mengingat satu pertanyaan yang sekelebat berada di benaknya barusan.

"Aku sebelumnya berpikir mengenai pekerjaan," Donghae terdengar mengambil napas dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya menyisir rambut Hyukjae. "Aku akan memilih pekerjaan yang bisa kukerjaan di rumah, supaya aku tak meninggalkanmu sendirian. Mungkin menjadi fotografer tanpa terikat kontrak terdengar bagus, karena aku baru mengingat bahwa aku memiliki kamera berkualitas tinggi."

Donghae menunggu reaksi Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae sudah menutup matanya berpura-pura tertidur atau mencoba tertidur, walau suara Donghae sebetulnya masih bisa ia dengar.

"Kau mau, kan, menjadi model pertamaku, Hyukkie?"

Masih tak ada reaksi selain pergerakan tubuh Hyukjae yang naik turun seiring napas yang terhembus, Donghae tersenyum. Dia memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat, membungkusnya seperti kepompong agar ulat manisnya tidak terkena angin malam yang secara nakal menembus sela-sela tirai kamar mereka.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae lebih erat hingga terdengar rengekan kecil Hyukjae. Refleks, Donghae tertawa. Betul sesuai dugaan Donghae; Hyukjae diam untuk berpura-pura tidur karena sebenarnya dia tidak mau berbicara lebih banyak.

Donghae mengusap ulat kesayangannya di dalam kungkungan kepompongnya dengan sepenuh hati, menikmati setiap desiran nyaman darah, degupan jantung yang memporak-porandakan sistem kontrol senyuman dan rona pipi yang tipis. Sekarang, pasca terdiamnya Hyukjae beberapa hari, Donghae bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Hyukjae adalah oksigennya. Donghae tidak bisa hidup tanpa oksigen.

Melihat kacaunya Hyukjae, Donghae merasa tubuhnya terseret arus air hingga ke abisal laut, tak membiarkan Donghae ke permukaan air untuk menghirup udara segar dan lega. Dia sadar, dia sudah menemukan candunya setelah Aira pergi secara tanda kutip, dan candu itu berada di orang yang kini di kungkungannya.

Lee Hyukjae, manusia kucingnya.

...

Senyuman Hyukjae melebar tatkala seluruh syaraf di permukaan telapak kakinya menyentuh rerumputan di taman belakang Donghae. Tangannya mendekap erat pensil warna sebanyak dua puluh satu warna karena dia baru saja menghilangkan pensil berwarna hijau tosca dan kuning bulan saat dia menumpahkan mereka di ruang tengah. Mungkin tergelinding ke kolong sofa.

Untuk informasi, Donghae benar-benar mewujudkan fantasinya semalam. Bukan fantasi orang dewasa karena dia semalam ditinggal tidur oleh Hyukjae karena dia tidak bisa tidur setelahnya, bukan. Namun tentang Donghae yang menginginkan Hyukjae menjadi model pertama untuk Donghae potret selama dua atau tiga tahun belakangan. Donghae sempat menyimpan Canon EOS beresolusi tinggi di almari karena dia patah hati, kartu memori cadangan paling barunya tergilas mesin cuci diakibatkan kelalaian absolut dari Donghae setelah menyimpan kartu memori di celana kerjanya. Donghae meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk berkecimpung di dunia foto-memfoto kembali, setelah mengacak almari mencari memori yang tersisa, untungnya masih ada.

Untuk Hyukjae, dia sudah mau membuka suaranya walau hanya satu atau dua kalimat, belum bisa berteriak mengganggu Donghae; Hyukjae kini orang biasa seperti Donghae. Doakan saja semoga Hyukjae tak mempunyai sifat mendominasi, bisa gawat urusannya Donghae didominasi oleh si manis Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melempar buku gambar polos pemberian Donghae ke rerumputan, menyebar seluruh pensil warna di dekat kakinya, dan terakhir, Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya telungkup di rerumputan. Berbaur dengan pensil warna yang berada di sekeliling tubuhnya. Hyukjae suka acak-acakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau gambar, Hyukkie?"

Donghae menggantungkan gantungan kamera di lehernya. Matanya terfokus ke Canon di tangannya, mengotak-atik beberapa opsi, kemudian mencoba untuk memotret sembarang arah sesudah mengatur fokus. Dirinya kemudian tersenyum puas. Setidaknya kemampuan memotretnya tidak bisa dibilang pemula.

"Hyukkie, dan Hae."

Donghae membuka matanya terkejut. Menurunkan kamera di tangannya, dia melihat Hyukjae yang mulai memilah pensil warna di dekat kakinya. "Sungguh?"

"Hm-mm!"

Donghae duduk bersila di rerumputan. Menyapa rerumputan di dekat paha dengan belaian lembut. Seolah ingin membisikan pada mereka bahwa dia sangat senang sekarang. "Kau akan pakai baju apa?"

Hyukjae langsung terdiam. Ujung pensil berwarna magenta menyentuh permukaan kertas tidak bergerak. "Tidak pakai baju."

"Kenapa?!" _Tidak mungkin kan dia menggambar belalainya sendiri?_

"Hyukkie bilang tidak suka!"

"Jangan-jangan, aku juga akan digambarkan tidak pakai baju?"

"Iya!"

"Telanjang bulat?!"

"Iyaaa!"

"Aish!" Donghae menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang depresi. Tidak mungkin kan dia memotret Hyukjae yang terlihat bahagia saat menggambar namun ada kertas yang terpotret menggambarkan dua lelaki abstrak yang telanjang? Ini gila!

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya polos. Memangnya apa salahnya menggambar dia dan Donghae tak pakai baju? Hyukjae juga bisa menggambar _belalai_ , jadi itu tidak masalah. Tak mengetahui di pikiran Donghae tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

"Hyukjae terlihat bagus dengan kemeja Mickey Mouse waktu itu." Donghae sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae, membujuk lelaki itu agar tidak menggambar gambar tak senonoh. "Iya, kan?"

Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae membulat antusias. Tangannya terkepal menggenggam pensil warna magenta. "Sungguh?"

"Percaya padaku!" Donghae menemukan titik terangnya. Dia bisa melakukan ini untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal.

Hyukjae memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah pensil warna. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali dan merapalkan kalimat 'aku tahu aku tampan' saat Donghae mengangkat kembali kameranya. Donghae membidikan kameranya ke arah Hyukjae yang kini berseri-seri, mencari sudut yang paling tepat, melihat wajah Hyukjae melalui lensa kamera, dan...

 _Klik_

Donghae mendapatkan fotonya dengan sangat indah.

Donghae menunduk melihat hasil fotonya. Dia memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah wajah Hyukjae yang sedang berbahagia karena menyentuh kertas dan pensil warna, senyumnya mengembang. Dia akan mengirim foto itu ke ponselnya, mencetaknya sebanyak 3 lembar untuk di mobil, kamar tidur, dan dompetnya, takut jika foto ini akan terhapus atau terformat. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, benar, bukan? Lagian Donghae itu ceroboh. Dia bisa saja meninggalkan kartu memori itu di saku bajunya dan tergilas _laundry_ karena dia ceroboh.

"Apa yang akan aku kenakan jika kau memakai kemeja Mickey Mouse?"

Hyukjae menyengir sembari menggoreskan pensil warna di buku gambarnya membuat lingkaran untuk kepala Donghae. Dia mengadah ke arah Donghae, tersenyum amat lebar hingga menampilkan gusi merah muda dan mata yang menyipit.

"Tak pakai baju!"

Sial.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **A/n. Jadi... ff ini ngaret lagi. Aku bener-bener minta maaf, karena kesibukan aku yang selalu pulang telat, kesehatan juga rada nurun, dan ada masalah yang buat mood nulis turun. Makasih untuk kalian yang masih nungguin ff ini, semoga di chapter ini, kalian suka hwehehe. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak, itu buat semangat nulis aku naik~ untuk kedepannya aku maksimalin cerita ini.**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Lovehyukkie19, KaiSooSoo, Kei Tsukiyomi, laelileleistiani, jewel4486, pawpiwpow, yayarara, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, isnadhia, Arum Junnie, nanaxxzzz, elf forever, Donghyukbeby, .1, haehyuknips, , Rimm, HHPolarise0415, nemonkey, Indahmonkeyfish9, tangan haehyuk, senavensta, KPOPfics, Byuniechan94, KhyukHaexx, Sky Yuu, aji pratama, HAEHYUK IS REAL, kimi, kartikawaii, DE, elfishy09**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ailouros.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Macchxato**

 **Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I own this fic. Plagiarism is illegal tho.

 **Warning** : OOC, Alternative Universe, Hybrid!Hyuk, Human!Hae, BoyxBoy/Boys Love, Typo (s)

.

.

Wajah Hyukjae yang berada di halaman belakang akhirnya berhasil Donghae cetak sebanyak tiga lembar. Donghae tidak main-main untuk pernyataan bahwa dia akan mencetak semuanya sebanyak tiga lembar untuk dia simpan di dompet, kamar tidur, dan di mobil. Mungkin jika Donghae masih bekerja di kantoran, Donghae akan menambah menjadi empat lembar; satu untuk meja kerja Donghae dengan bingkai putih gading yang manis. Donghae mempunyai bingkai berbentuk rumah dengan ornamen sepasang beruang dari _clay_ kering, mungkin itu cocok untuk menyimpan foto Hyukjae. Dia mendapatkan bingkai itu karena Seowon berulang tahun. Dia payah untuk memilih kado untuk bocah ingusan; tidak mungkin kan Donghae memberikan seorang anak lima tahun sebuket bunga dengan kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang menggantung? Itu tidak lucu. Lagipula, setelah mengadakan rapat mendadak dengan Donghwa, kakak laki-laki merangkap ayah Seowon, Donghae menyimpan bingkai foto cantik itu dan membelikan Seowon _action figure_ Naruto, setelah mendapat bocoran jika Seowon jatuh cinta dengan Naruto.

Donghae menekan tombol _off_ di printer menggunakan telunjuknya setelah mengamati foto Hyukjae yang sempurna. Objek foto maupun latar sama-sama cantik, Donghae tak menyesal untuk menjadikan Hyukjae model.

Omong-omong soal model, Donghae sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengirimkan foto Hyukjae ke beberapa majalah atau menjual fotonya. Dia tahu, ini terlihat indah, dan besar kemungkinan foto ini dipajang di majalah fotografi. Namun, fisik Hyukjae sangat mencolok. Rambutnya terkibas sedikit karena angin, telinga kucingnya menegak, lantas Hyukjae menyengir, membuat taringnya terlihat. Untung saja ekornya tak ikut terpotret; kentara sekali Hyukjae bukan manusia biasa.

Dia tidak mau orang-orang penasaran tentang siapa sosok Hyukjae sebenarnya. Dia takut orang-orang akan mencari tahu makhluk semacam Hyukjae karena fisiknya yang seperti hasil kawin silang antara kucing dan manusia untuk bahan penelitian; apa dia makhluk mitos atau bukan, apa bangsanya tersebar di seluruh dunia atau tidak, apa dia berperan banyak di era globalisasi atau tidak. Pasti sangat repot dan menyakitkan membayangkan Hyukjae dibawa paksa oleh pihak peneliti.

Donghae tidak mau membayangkannya. Donghae cari aman saja.

"Ada wajah Hyukkie,"

Hyukjae yang berada di belakangnya, sedang memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kaus Donghae, bersandar di punggungnya, kini tiba-tiba keluar dari kaus Donghae dan menunjuk kertas yang baru saja keluar dari printer. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Hyukkie bagus sekali."

Donghae menoleh ke arah Hyukjae. Dia tersenyum. "Begitu kah?"

"Tentu!"

Donghae tersenyum lebih lebar. Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae merengek kecil. Setelah dirasa rambut Hyukjae lucu seperti sarang burung, Donghae meraih salah satu dari tiga lembar foto yang dia cetak. "Hyukkie sangat cantik di sini."

Suara dengkuran terdengar. Hyukjae terlihat senang sekali, ditandai dengan dengkuran dan ekornya yang mengibas semangat. Kepalanya ia sundulkan ke punggung Donghae. Tangannya mencakar lembut lengan Donghae yang tak terbalut kaus, menyimpan tangan Donghae di kepalanya.

Donghae tertawa lagi. Dia membalikkan kepalanya, duduk bersila di ranjang yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Menatap Hyukjae yang kini senang sangat menggemaskan. Dia mengerti mengapa Hyukjae mencakar lembut lengannya, bahkan menyimpan tangan Donghae di kepala Hyukjae.

Donghae membelai rambut Hyukjae. Dengkurannya semakin keras. "Hm? Ini yang kau mau?"

Hyukjae menggerakkan kepalanya manja di dada Donghae. Bibirnya bergerak dengan lucu merasakan rasa nyaman yang menyergapnya. Tangan besar Donghae memang yang terbaik. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Donghae mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang. Sedang Donghae tersenyum, surai-surai kecokletan Hyukjae yang halus menyapa bibir bawahnya. Donghae menangkap surai halus Hyukjae dengan kedua bibirnya yang tipis.

"Mau mendengar suatu dongeng?"

Gerakan kepala Hyukjae di dadanya sempat terhenti. Donghae tersenyum lembut ketika Hyukjae mengadah, memertemukan manik mata cokelat dan hitam mereka. Pupil Hyukjae membesar, bulat, dan berkaca-kaca penuh harap kepada Donghae. Lantas Donghae tergelak; ini adalah mata kucing yang menginginkan sesuatu. Hyukjaenya sedang merajuk dengan mata yang paling menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, tuan manis." Donghae sedikit mengangkat Hyukjae agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya dengan tidak rela, memudahkan dirinya untuk bangkit dari ranjang. "Aku punya beberapa novel Agatha Christie, tapi aku tak mau itu membuatmu muntah karena dia sangat pintar dengan teka-teki. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena novelnya."

Hyukjae duduk manis di ranjang mereka. Kakinya menyila, sedang kedua tangannya dia tumpu di tengah-tengah kaki yang sedang menyila. Menitik beratkan tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang terekspos, karena Hyukjae kali ini memakai kaus tanpa lengan yang terlihat besar, hingga perut dan dadanya akan terlihat melalui celah lengan yang besar. Ekornya mengibas semangat, senyumnya mengembang kekanakan, dan telinga kucingnya bergerak saat Donghae menarik-narik koleksi bukunya.

Donghae menarik buku tebal bertuliskan _And Then There Were None_ karya si perempuan cerdik Agatha Christie setelah menggumamkan kalimat bahwa dia juga belum sampai otak membacanya. Ini terlalu berat. Lalu dia mendorong bukunya kembali ke barisan semula, barisan yang sempit. Jemari telunjuknya menari-nari secara horizontal, menjamah setiap punggung buku. Dari buku terjemahan karya Dan Brown, Stephen King, hingga buku anak-anak lokal pemberian kawan lamanya yang sudah pindah tempat kerja untuk kenang-kenangan.

Donghae menghentikan telunjuknya di buku yang paling tipis dan mempunyai warna paling mencolok. Di punggung buku, tertulis _Princess Kaguya_ , dongeng mancanegara yang Youngwoon berikan kepadanya sebelum dia mengepak barang di kardus. Donghae ingat, Youngwoon memberikan buku anak-anak ini kepada Donghae yang statusnya pemimpin redaksi yang gemar marah-marah, sedangkan dia memberikan buku motivasi dan tuntunan kesehatan untuk karyawan lainnya. Donghae mendengus, dia ingat kata Youngwoon yang berkata bahwa Donghae akan membutuhkan buku anak-anak ini.

Ya, Donghae membutuhkan ini. Terima kasih, Youngwoon.

"Princess Kaguya," Donghae bergumam sebentar. Menimang sesaat sebelum yakin untuk menarik buku itu dari barisan buku. Cover yang tebal dan berwarna-warni yang menyakitkan mata. Dia berbalik, mengacungkan buku itu ke arah Hyukjae dengan ekspresi sangsi. "Hyukkie, mau ini?"

"Waaaah!" Hyukjae membuka mulutnya antusias. Matanya terbelalak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali seperti mainan _dashboard_ Audi milik Donghae. Dia menyengir lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Mau!"

Donghae tersenyum bangga. Diam-diam berterima kasih kepada Youngwoon sialan yang mempunyai niat mengejeknya dengan hadiah buku anak-anak. Donghae sempat sinis setelah Youngwoon pergi dengan sekotak kardus besar di tangannya. Sewaktu itu dia memikirkan dia tidak akan menikah terlebih dahulu, punya anak juga bisa nanti, dan beruang besar memberinya buku itu. Tapi sekarang, Donghae menyadari; dia memang belum mempunyai anak, tapi bertemu dengan _lelaki_ yang seperti anak-anak.

Donghae melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya kembali ke naik ke arah ranjang. Ketika Hyukjae merentangkan tangan meminta pelukan, Donghae menunjuk kepala tempat tidur sembari tersenyum. Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya, beberapa kali mencari posisi ternyaman, kemudian memanggil Hyukjae dengan tangannya.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Lantas dia menepuk kedua pahanya yang terjulur. "Duduk sini, akan kuceritakan sebuah dongeng yang menyenangkan."

Mata Hyukjae seketika berbinar. Seluruh tubuhnya menegak penuh apresiasi mendengar bahwa dia akan didengarkan sebuah dongeng dari buku yang Donghae bawa. Hyukjae benar-benar tertarik dengan buku berwarna mencolok dengan gadis Jepang bermata sipit yang menjadi kover.

Hyukjae merangkak ke arah Donghae yang merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Hyukjae. Lalu, Hyukjae menaiki kedua paha gembul Donghae, memunggungi Donghae serta menyandarkan punggung pada dada bidang Donghae yang nyaman.

"Seru sekali?"

"Hm, sebenarnya aku sendiri belum membacanya," Donghae membolak-balikan bukunya dengan sangsi. Melihat telinga Hyukjae yang merunduk kecewa, lekas Donghae menyengir canggung, menampilkan seluruh deretan giginya. "Tapi sepertinya seru. Nah, nyamankan dudukmu. Aku akan memulainya."

Hyukjae menyilangkan tangan di dadanya sigap, menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan cengiran kuda. "Siap!"

Donghae tertawa singkat sebelum mengecup surai-surai kecoklatan Hyukjae gemas. Dia membuka buku _Princess Kaguya_ dengan senyum yang mengembang. Di lembar pertama, terlihat sepasang kakek dan nenek miskin yang terlihat sedih di gubuknya.

" _Once upon a time... there was a_ _ㅡ_ "

"Hae bicara apa sih?"

 _Uh-oh_ , Donghae lupa. Rupanya, dia membaca teks bahasa Inggris yang berwarna merah di samping gambar dan di bawah aksara Korea. Dia lupa, buku yang di tangannya ini merupakan buku bilingual; bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Korea.

"Maaf," Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Hyukjae menoleh dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Donghae tersenyum, meminta Hyukjae maklum. "Aku tidak akan membaca teks berwarna merah."

Hyukjae membenarkan posisi duduknya di paha gembul Donghae. "Hyukkie maafkan!"

"Suatu hari, ada sepasang kakek dan nenek yang miskin. Mereka hidup bersedih, bukan karena tidak punya harta, namun mereka belum mempunyai anak."

Donghae menunjuk raut kakek dan nenek yang tengah bersedih. Setelah Hyukjae menoleh ke arahnya, Donghae memajukan bibir bawahnya, menampakkan ekspresi sedih. "Kau mau menemani mereka, Hyukkie?"

"Tidak."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada Hae."

Mendengar itu, Donghae menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae tergelak, memeluk lengan Donghae, menggesekkan pipinya di lengan Donghae.

"Kakek itu setiap harinya memotong bambu di hutan. Suatu hari, Kakek itu melihat bambu yang ujungnya bersinar." Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang tengah nyaman menyandarkan tubuhnya di lengan kanan Donghae melalui ekor matanya. Dia tersenyum melihat telinga Hyukjae yang menegak antusias. "Setelah dipotong, terdapat bayi perempuan yang manis dan cantik." Donghae menusuk pipi gembul Hyukjae dengan telunjuknya. "Seperti Hyukkie."

"Hyukkie bukan perempuan!" Hyukjae merengek sembari mengibas ekornya konstan.

"Yakin tidak mau disebut manis dan cantik oleh Hae?"

Kemudian, di sanalah terdapat gurat merah muda dari tulang pipi hingga telinga Hyukjae, lalu Hyukjae mendengkur keras-keras. "M-mau..."

Donghae tertawa, membawa Hyukjae ke pelukannya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi,"

Dia membuka lembar berikutnya; Kakek terlihat terkejut melihat emas yang berkilau dari dalam bambu di halaman kiri, sedang di halaman kanan, seorang gadis Jepang cantik yang berambut panjang, terlihat elegan dengan yukata berwarna merah terangnya.

"Anak itu dibesarkan oleh Kakek dan Nenek dengan emas yang berasal dari bambu yang berkilau. Setelah mereka berkehidupan cukup, Kakek berhenti memotong bambu dan membesarkan anak baru mereka yang bernama Kaguya."

Donghae membalikkan kertasnya. Dia mengecup singkat ujung telinga kucing Hyukjae saat Hyukjae antusias menunjuk gambar Kaguya yang dikelilingi banyak lelaki tampan.

"Kaguya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang saangat cantik," Donghae mengayunkan suaranya. "Sampai seluruh laki-laki dari bangsawan hingga orang biasa hendak menikahinya. Walaupun mereka tahu mereka akan ditolak, laki-laki itu berdiam diri di sekeliling rumah Kaguya. Tetapi, mereka menyerah, dan hanya tersisa lima laki-laki bangsawan dan pejabat."

"Waah," Hyukjae mendecak kagum. "Kalau Donghae sudah lahir, Donghae akan pergi juga?"

"Tidak."

"Aah," Bibir bawah Hyukjae maju beberapa senti. "Donghae tidak menarik."

Donghae tertawa lagi. Dia membalikkan lembar selanjutnya; Kaguya yang bicara pada kelima lelaki tersebut di depan rumahnya. Sedangkan kelima lelaki itu berwajah bingung.

" _Aku hanya mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang membawakan barang yang aku sebutkan, dan sampaikan ini kepada mereka yang menunggu di luar."_ Donghae memeragakan suara seorang gadis, Hyukjae terkikik geli dengan kedua tangan di depan mulutnya, menertawakan Donghae. "Kaguya meminta lima laki-laki itu membawa benda yang mustahil seperti mangkuk suci Buddha, dahan pohon emas berbuah berkilauan, jubah bulu tikus putih asal kawah gunung berapi, mutiara naga, dan kulit kerang bercahaya milik burung walet."

"Sulit sekali..." Hyukjae berkomentar dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dada. "Sombong!"

Donghae membalikkan lembar selanjutnya. Di lembar tersebut, lima lelaki itu membawa benda-benda di tangannya. Ada yang membawa mangkuk, dahan pohon, dan jubah bulu tikus putih. Namun, Kaguya terlihat marah.

"Mereka membawa barang yang palsu." Donghae berbisik kepada Hyukjae, memberi kesan takut jika suara mereka terdengar kelima lelaki di dongeng. "Mangkuk itu hanya mangkuk biasa, dahan pun buatan pengrajin, dan jubah bulu tikus yang terbakar. Sedangkan lelaki keempat diterjang badai, lelaki kelima tewas karena patah pinggang. Akhirnya, mereka ditolak."

"Aw!" Hyukjae meringis, memegangi pinggangnya seakan-akan dia yang mengalami itu. "Sakit sekali, kasihan dia."

Donghae membalikkan lembar berikutnya. Dia tersenyum saat Hyukjae banyak berkomentar, kadang bergumam tak jelas melihat wajah Kaguya yang cantik. Di lembar berikutnya, terdapat ruangan khas Jepang kuno; Kaguya menangis di malam hari, menatap bulan dengan mata berairnya.

"Musim gugur tiba. Kaguya selalu menangis di kamarnya sambil melihat bulan. Tetapi jika ditanya apa alasan Kaguya menagis, Kaguya tidak mau menjawab." Donghae mendesah pelan. Ini seperti Hyukjae dahulu yang tiba-tiba menangis, dan Donghae tidak tahu penyebab pastinya apa. Dia menelan salivanya kalut. "Namun, ketika tanggal makin dekat 15 September, bertepatan dengan bulan purnama, tangis Kaguya makin menjadi."

Hyukjae mulai terdiam, tidak melanjutkan komentar bodohnya. Dia menatap wajah Kaguya yang terlihat angun sedang menangis di lembar yang belum juga Donghae balikkan.

Akhirnya, Donghae membalikkan lembar berikutnya. Kaguya membuka suara di depan kaisar di lembar kiri, dan banyak prajurit yang menjaga sekeliling rumahnya di lembar kanan.

" _Aku bukan manusia bumi, tanggal 15 ini pada saat bulan purnama, aku harus kembali ke Bulan._ " Intonasi Donghae sedikit melemah. Dia menatap surai Hyukjae sekilas kemudian menghela napas. Sedang Hyukjae terhenyak; kisah ini mirip seperti kisahnya. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menunduk. "Kaisar memerintah prajurit untuk melindungi Kaguya dari orang-orang bulan."

"Apa cara itu... berhasil?" Hyukjae menelan ludahnya yang terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba, Hyukjae merasa takut yang amat berlebihan.

Donghae yang tidak tahu lanjutan cerita dari buku yang ada di tangannya hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa sudah tertarik ke dalam buku cerita. Tangannya membuka lembaran selanjutnya; Bulan purnama membentuk bulatan sempurna, suasana rumah Kaguya yang terlihat cahaya yang menyilaukan puluhan prajurit yang melindungi rumahnya.

"Malam Bulan purnama itu pun tiba, sekitar jam 2 malam, dari langit turun orang-orang Bulan. Para prajurit dan Kakek tidak mampu mencegah mereka membawa Kaguya kembali ke bulan." Donghae melemahkan intonasi suaranya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Hyukjae menegang, namun dia berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. "Orang-orang bulan turun bersama awan, membawa Kaguya bersama mereka dengan iringan musik yang gembira menyambut Kaguya yang kembali."

Donghae membalikkan lembar terakhir. Kaguya yang tampak cantik dengan wajah remaja sedang tersenyum. Terdapat beberapa baris kalimat berbahasa Korea dan bahasa Inggris. Jemari lentik Hyukjae menyentuh wajah Kaguya dengan pandangan yang mengabut karena air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Kaguya adalah penduduk ibu kota bulan yang sedang menjalani hukuman buang ke bumi. Sebagai tanda mata, Kaguya memberikan obat hidup kekal kepada kaisar. Namun tanpa Kaguya, kaisar tidak merasa perlu hidup selama-lamanya."

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya khidmat sebelum benar-benar menutup buku bacaannya. Dia melihat surai kecokelatan Hyukjae dari belakang, mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengecup mereka saat pendengarannya menangkap suara Hyukjae yang menahan tangisnya. Donghae tak tahu opini apa yang Hyukjae buat, namun Donghae tak akan memaksa Hyukjae untuk bicara, karena dia percaya, Hyukjae akan bercerita jika itu baik untuk keduanya.

 _Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku dijemput oleh Andrew untuk kembali._

"Hyukkie?" Donghae memajukan kepalanya, memilih menyimpan dagu runcing di bahu Hyukjae. Dia mengecup singkat Hyukjae dari samping. Dia merasakan ada satu atau dua getaran halus di tubuh Hyukjae. Hyukjaenya menangis, kentara sekali hidungnya memerah. "Kau menangis karena buku kesukaanmu tamat atau karena Kaguya kembali ke bulan bertemu teman-teman lamanya?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae lamat. Dari mata, turun ke hidung, berlabuh sebentar di bibir Donghae, kemudian menatap Donghae lagi dengan dalam. Dia ketakutan setelah mendengar dongeng yang Donghae bacakan. Maka dari itu, dia memeluk Donghae erat sekali sampai-sampai Donghae hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika tidak ada penyangga ranjang. Bibir kemerahan dia gigit sembari membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghae.

"Kaguya kembali... ke tempatnya berasal..." _seperti Hyukkie kelak._

Hukjae bergumam di perpotongan Donghae, meninggalkan kesan geli di tubuh Donghae, namun Donghae justru mengusap punggung Hyukjae menenangkan. Dia membisikan kata-kata penenang seperti 'aku akan berada di sampingmu', 'semua akan baik-baik saja', dan Donghae membuka mulutnya.

"Aku..." _Mencintaimu_.

"...akan melindungimu."

Donghae tersenyum samar kepada Hyukjae setelah (hampir) mengatakan perasaannya. Dia memeluk Hyukjae lebih erat, sangat posesif, tak membiarkan Hyukjae jauh darinya walau hanya berjarak dua meter karena di dalam hatinya, dia mendeklarasikan bahwa saat ini, Hyukjae telah resmi terpenjara di lingkup hatinya. Sekelebat perasaan takut sempat menghampirinya, namun Donghae lebih memilih untuk menikmati waktu mereka yang tersisa; karena Donghae tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa bersama Hyukjae selamanya karena Hyukjae _berbeda_.

Sekali lagi, Donghae menekankan, bahwa dia telah terjatuh kepada Hyukjae sepenuhnya.

...

Tubuh Donghae yang berada di atas kursi panjang sedikit limbung karena ubin kamarnya sedikit miring. Dia menghembuskan napasnya lega dan mengucap syukur saat dia menemukan tubuhnya kembali terkontrol dengan cara menumpu berat badannya di dinding. Donghae tak mengira jika melubangi dinding dengan paku dan mengaitkan figura akan serumit ini. Donghae sudah terbiasa memanggil tukang jika ada sesuatu yang salah atau membutuhkan sesuatu di rumahnya. Berhubung Donghae jarang memaku atau menempel poster pada dinding, jadi Donghae terkejut. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Donghae terkadang memanggil tukang jika perabotan rumahnya rusak; seperti AC yang tiba-tiba mati, microwave (kompor andalan serba bisa menurut Donghae) tak mau mengatur waktu.

"Apa ini miring?"

Donghae menoleh ke belakang, menatap Hyukjae yang berada lebih rendah darinya. Salah satu tangannya sudah siap di ujung figura kanan, takut-takut jika figuranya miring, jadi Donghae hanya perlu mengatur gerakan tangannya.

"Hm..." Hyukjae bergumam. Dia mengusap dagunya, bertindak seolah-olah arsitek yang bergelar magister dan tersohor di seluruh dunia. "Tidak."

Donghae tersenyum lega. Perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari ujung figura yang berisikan dua potongan kertas. Dia memastikan sekali lagi jika figura itu tidak miring ke kanan atau sebaliknya. Setelah sama puasnya dengan Hyukjae, Donghae perlahan turun dari kursi, dibantu Hyukjae yang terlihat kikuk seperti mainan pemecah kacang.

"Apa kau bangga, hm?" Donghae membersihkan celana denim belel selututnya. Dia menitik fokuskan pandangannya kepada figura yang berisi gambar tangan Hyukjae dan hasil jepretan Donghae di waktu yang bersamaan.

Untuk bocoran, Donghae membujuk Hyukjae agar dia diberi sepotong pakaian agar sketsa dirinya senonoh. Namun sempat terkejut saat Hyukjae benar-benar menggambarkan Donghae kemeja panjang hijau daun dari pundak hingga tulang kering. Donghae meringis saat membayangkan jika pakaian itu benar-benar melekat di tubuhnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk riang. Senyum lebarnya terukir sempurna, dan Donghae tak tahan untuk mengusap rambut Hyukjae dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kedua telinga kucing runcingnya bergerak beberapa kali saat tersentuh tangan besar Donghae. Kemudian, kepala Donghae mendekat untuk sekedar mengecup ujung hidungnya. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dari dekat, mempertemukan kedua manik yang sama indahnya, lalu dia menggesekkan hidungnya dengan manja di ujung hidung Hyukjae. Sungguh, salahkan Donghae yang mempunyai sifat senang membandingkan orang-orang. Salahkan Donghae yang menganggap Hyukjae lebih sempurna dari manusia mana pun. Tak peduli jika Hyukjae adalah manusia kucing; yang terpenting, Donghae mencintai Hyukjae.

Donghae terbatuk sendiri setelah menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Lengan kanan Donghae bergerak untuk mengait belakang lutut Hyukjae, sedang tangan lainnya bersandar di belakang punggung Hyukjae. Dengan satu hentakan, Donghae menggendong Hyukjae seperti pengantin. Tatapannya masih nyaman melekat pada manik mata Hyukjae yang indah, bahkan Donghae bisa melihat refleksinya yang tersenyum lembut di kedua mata sebening bola kaca itu.

 _Mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang_.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa. Sesekali, bibirnya mengukir senyuman saat Hyukjae mengedipkan matanya gugup. Kepalanya merendah, mencoba menangkap bibir Hyukjae dengan kedua bibirnya yang terbuka, menyesapnya singkat, lalu menarik kepalanya kembali. Terdengar tawa gemas saat Donghae menyadari bahwa Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, merengek karena ingin dicium lebih.

Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, dia menahan punggung Hyukjae dengan lengan besarnya yang kokoh. Dirinya (hampir) merasakan tersesat sewaktu Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae. Hyukjae sempat heran dengan proposi tubuh Donghae yang sepertinya semua bagian tubuh Donghae itu kokoh. Hyukjae tekankan, semua bagian tubuh Donghae.

"Hyukkie,"

Sebuah satu panggilan membuat Hyukjae menengadah. Mempertemukan kembali pandangan satu sama lain. Donghae menjadi kacau melihat Hyukjae yang sebegini indah di kungkungan lengannya. Dengan penuh keputusasaan karena tak bisa menahan tubuhnya, Donghae memeluk Hyukjae lebih erat, menyimpan salah satu tangannya di belakang tengkuk Hyukjae yang hangat.

Donghae kembali merasakan ketakutan yang dia tidak tahu apa landasannya, saat kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Dengan susah payah Donghae mengenyampirkan bayangannya, berusaha fokus untuk menikmati objek yang berada di bawah kendali mulutnya. Kedua bibir Donghae bergerak lembut, menyesap bibir bawah Hyukjae yang tebal sembari mengatur detak jantungnya yang seolah sedang berpesta di dalam sana. Donghae bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir ke segala tubuh sewaktu Hyukjae memisahkan kedua bibirnya, membuat celah di bibirnya semakin luas.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Hyukjae. Matanya terpejam, merasakan dirinya terbuai karena bibir kenyal Hyukjae yang selalu membuatnya lemah. Walau Donghae mendominasi ciuman kali ini, Donghae akan kalah dengan berbagai efek dari ciuman Hyukjae.

Sebuah dorongan singkat di dada Donghae membuat lelaki tegap itu membuka mata, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hingga seutas saliva tercipta. Dia tertawa geli saat Hyukjae kewalahan membuka mulut, mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin.

"Hae menyedot udaraku," Hyukjae bergumam. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawahnya yang membengkak dan basah.

Merasakan dada yang naik dan turun karena membutuhkan oksigen juga, Donghae tertawa singkat. Dia menghisap bibir bawahnya sekilas, merasakan jejak Hyukjae sekali lagi, dengan jemari yang ikut mengusap jejaknya di bibir bawah Hyukjae.

"Kau sangat manis."

Hyukjae tertawa. "Hyukkie bukan gula, Hae~"

Lengan Donghae kembali melingkar di tubuh Hyukjae, memeluk makhluk mungil itu secara posesif. Dia kembali merasakan ketakutan itu, ketakutan yang bahkan Donghae tidak tahu penyebabnya. Yang Donghae pasti, ini semua berkaitan dengan Hyukjae. Dengan kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae bukan manusia sepertinya, mungkin suatu hari, Hyukjae akan meninggalkannya.

Sekarang, Donghae tahu penyebabnya; takut Hyukjae akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Hyukkie," Donghae mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Mungkin hari ini dia akan mengutarakan semuanya, karena Donghae tersiksa mendamba Hyukjae diam-diam. Saat Hyukjae menengadahkan kepalanya, Donghae mengecup kedua mata Hyukjae. "Selalu ingat Hae, ya?"

Hyukjae tertawa riang. Dengan kepolosannya, Hyukjae mengecup bibir bawah Donghae dengan cengiran bodoh yang terukir. "Hyukkie sekarang mengingat Hae!"

"Bukan hanya sekarang," Donghae mengusap surai kecokelatan Hyukjae. Memainkan mereka di jemari besarnya, Donghae tersenyum samar, hampir tak terlihat. "Namun di saat Hae tak bersama Hyukkie lagi. Hm, mungkin?"

Seolah mengerti, Hyukjae terdiam. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap dada Donghae dengan tak menentu seakan menghindari tatapan Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk sangsi dengan segala ketakutan yang ia miliki. Hembusan napas berat terlahir dari kedua bibirnya yang membengkak.

"Uhm, tentu!"

Donghae mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Hyukjae. Dia tersenyum, diam-diam berdoa agar tersenyum bisa membuat pikiran yang mengganjal cepat berlalu. "Janji?"

Hyukjae menatap jari kelingking besar Donghae dengan dahi yang berkerut, lalu menatap Donghae sembari mengedip bingung. Seolah mengerti, Donghae tertawa.

"Kelingkingmu?" Donghae meraih tangan kanan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengedip bingung sekali lagi, mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Hal yang dilakukan Donghae adalah mengaitkan kedua kelingking mereka satu sama lain. "Seperti ini. Aku ulangi lagi, janji?"

"Janji."

Donghae tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae di dalam lengannya. Dia merasakan suhu tubuh Hyukjae yang hangat, merasakan hembusan napas Hyukjae di kulit pundaknya, mendengar degup jantung Hyukjae. Donghae tidak tahu mengapa hal kecil dari Hyukjae berpengaruh besar ke pada dirinya. Mengetahui bahwa Hyukjae di sisinya, hidup bersamanya, sudah membuat dirinya bahagia. Walau Donghae tahu jelas, mereka pasti akan berpisah. Entah bagaimana caranya. Setiap pertemuan, selalu ada perpisahan, bukan?

Donghae memeluk kepala Hyukjae, dia terkikik perlahan menangkap gerakan kecil sepasang telinga kucing di penglihatannya. Mencuri pandang ke arah Hyukjae yang tersenyum malu-malu, Donghae membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Hyukjae. Menyesap aroma Hyukjae dalam-dalam seolah tak ada hari besok.

Kepala Donghae menaik, berhenti di pipi dekat telinga Hyukjae, menghembuskan napasnya di sana, menghasilkan gerakan kegelian dari Hyukjae. "Hyukjae..."

Baru saja Hyukjae membuka kedua bibirnya untuk membalas perkataan Donghae, bel rumah berdentang dua kali, merusak momen mereka berdua. Donghae bersumpah, dia hampir mengutuk di depan telinga Hyukjae karena gangguan itu. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya, mengangkat Hyukjae perlahan-lahan dan meletakkan Hyukjae di sofa sebelahnya.

"Aku akan mengecek ke depan."

Hyukjae mengangguk patuh. "Hm-mm."

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya seraya mengerang kesal. Jemari panjangnya mengacak rambut dengan gerakan seperti orang frustasi sembari berjalan ke arah pintu. Serentetan sumpah serapah yang tak pantas didengar anak di bawah umur dan Hyukjae dia lontarkan. Entah Dewi Fortuna yang selalu tidak berpihak kepadanya atau bagaimana, pengakuan lagi-lagi tidak terucap. Tak ada yang salah dengan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' atau 'Jadilah kekasihku dan jangan kemana-mana' untuk Hyukjae, kan?

Tungkai kaki Donghae berhenti mengayun di depan intercom. Napasnya terhenti selama beberapa detik melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya, mengenakan pakaian rapi dan mahal. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat ceria dan menawan di layar kaca tak bisa Donghae dapatkan, karena di depan pintunya, orang tersebut menaikkan dagunya congkak. Sungguh, kepribadian di belakang kamera sangat berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

" _What's matter_ , Jungsoo-sshi?"

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Haloooo! Aku dateng lagi! Maaf banget karena aku sebulan lebih engga ngelanjutin ff ini huhu. Tenang aja, ff ini sebisa mungkin aku jadi ff yang discontinue atau drop gitu aja. Karena ada masalah dengan log in ffn, dan beberapa masalah di, buat aku rada ngedrop. Juga muse Hyukjae, kittenku yang masih umur 5-6 bulan, meninggal, jadi kalau setiap mau ngelanjutin ada cenut cenut yang tak tertahankan hiks. Tapi hari ini aku bawa Hyukjae dan Donghae lagi!**

 **Oh iya! Hari-hari ini aku seneng baca Haehyuk english. Ada yang seneng baca juga? Ada rekomendasi?**

 **Tinggalin jejak ya wahai kesayanganku(s), karena itu buat aku makin semangat buat nulis kelanjutannya!**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Lovehyukkie19, KaiSooSoo, Kei Tsukiyomi, laelileleistiani, jewel4486, pawpiwpow, yayarara, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, isnadhia, Arum Junnie, nanaxxzzz, elf forever, Donghyukbeby, .1, haehyuknips, , Rimm, HHPolarise0415, nemonkey, Indahmonkeyfish9, tangan haehyuk, senavensta, KPOPfics, Byuniechan94, KhyukHaexx, Sky Yuu, aji pratama, HAEHYUK IS REAL, kimi, kartikawaii, DE, elfishy09, nn, noona**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ailouros.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Macchxato**

 **Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I own this fic. Plagiarism is illegal tho.

 **Warning** : OOC, Alternative Universe, Hybrid!Hyuk, Human!Hae, BoyxBoy/Boys Love, Typo(s)

.

.

Di balik sifat bengis seorang Lee Donghae yang sempat menjadi atasan banyak orang, Donghae hanyalah anak laki-laki yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga harmonis. Bagi ayah dan ibunya, Donghae merupakan anak yang patuh. Sejak kecil, Donghae ditanamkan banyak petuah, nasihat, dan terutama tata krama. Donghae dikenal sebagai pemimpin redaksi yang gemar marah-marah dan menjadikan tulisan siap terbit menjadi buku gambar. Mencoretnya dengan semena-mena. Bahkan jika bawahannya yang saat itu sedang kesal, mereka bisa menyindir bahwa Donghae sedang membuat karya seni yang amat besar dengan media tulisan siap terbit. Namun jika bawahannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Donghae saat break kerja, tak jarang mereka menukar sapa dengan akrab. Pekerjaan yang menuntutnya tegas dan galak. Untuk sifat menyebalkan lainnya, salahkan Donghae yang terlalu menikmati perannya.

Donghae ingat kata-kata sang Ayah yang kini sudah melebur jadi abu. Memperlakukan tamu dengan baik adalah sebuah keharusan, walaupun orang itu yang sama sekali tidak dia suka. Donghae kecil sempat bertanya dengan lugu pada Ayahnya yang sibuk menyesap kopi di pagi hari dengan koran terbaru. Bagaimana jika terjadi pertengkaran di rumah mereka? Dan Ayahnya menyimpan koran, mengusap rambut si Bungsu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Beliau menjawab bahwa adu argumen bukanlah hal yang baru, namun tetap harus memiliki etika dan tata krama. Adu otot tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya berat. Kedua tangan yang terkepal di samping tubuhnya, menahan raga untuk tidak melayangkan bogem mentah pada seseorang di balik pintu. Setelah yakin bahwa dia bisa mengatasi emosinya, Donghae membukakan pintu, menampakan seorang lelaki yang menatap dirinya secara lurus.

"Lee Donghae."

Donghae menarik salah satu sisi ujung senyumannya, membuat senyum seringai, mendengar nama kebanggaannya dilantunkan dengan congkak. Donghae bisa menertawakan Jungsoo, tentu, karena betapa hebatnya efek kamera yang mengharuskan dia memakai topeng seseorang-yang-rendah-hati-dan-sering-menebar-senyum.

Yang dilakukan Donghae hanyalah berdiri di ambang pintu, menimbang apakah cenguguk yang satu ini harus dia persilakan masuk ke rumahnya atau diam, menguras kata-kata mereka di ambang pintu. Namun, mengingat dia diajarkan sang Ayah untuk menghormati tamu, Donghae menggeser tubuhnya, membuat celah, mempersilakan Jungsoo masuk.

"Masuklah." Donghae membuat suaranya datar, menekan emosinya. "Tetangga akan menilai aku orang jahat karena membiarkan tamu kedinginan di luar rumah."

Jungsoo tersenyum, menghasilkan lesung pipi yang kentara. "Jika orang-orang akan menilaimu begitu, mari, kita bicarakan ini di luar." Senang akan reaksi Donghae yang membuat garis lurus di bibirnya, Jungsoo melanjutkan. "Terlalu menjaga kesan sopan yang diberikan orang sekitar. Ah, aku sangat terharu dengan kesopananmu."

"Aku merasa terhormat jika kau tidak banyak bicara seperti perempuan dan berbicara _to the point_." _Dan aku merasa terhormat untuk membelikanmu selusin cermin_.

Melihat Donghae yang tak senang atas kehadirannya, Jungsoo justru bahagia. Dia bahkan bersandar pada ambang pintu, mengintip dalam rumah Donghae melalui celah di sebelah pundak Donghae, dan menunjuk ruangannya dengan dagu.

"Rumahmu rapi juga."

"Cerewet." Donghae menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan yang terpana kemudian. "Jesus, mungkin kepiawaianmu dalam bertutur kata bisa membuatmu sukses menjadi MC. Ah, aku tahu sekarang cara menjadi MC."

Donghae bisa menangkap air muka Jungsoo yang sepenuhnya berubah. Wajah main-main dan merendahkan harga dirinya berubah menjadi lebih serius, namun sama sekali tak menanggalkan sifat congkak. Perlahan, dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Setelahnya, Jungsoo meniup kemejanya singkat, mengibas-ngibas kedua telapaknya. Tidak aneh jika Donghae merasa tersinggung karena dirasa Jungsoo menganggap rumahnya seperti gubuk penuh sarang laba-laba.

"Aku akan langsung bicaraㅡ"

"Kau bisa melakukan itu sejak tadi."

"Kau memotong perkataanku!"

"Tidak peduli."

Jungsoo menatap Donghae tak percaya. Dia menyentuh dadanya dramastis, dan Donghae membalasnya dengan tatapan lurus, tidak berekspresi.

"Aku mengundangmu makan malam di restoran Itali dekat tempatmu dulu bekerja. Jam setengah delapan malam kedengaran bagus." Kemudian terdengar dehaman yang menyebalkan. "Tenang, aku yang akan membayar semua makanan seorang pengangguran. Kau tidak perlu repot untuk membayarnya kelak."

Donghae tertawa. Jungsoo ini sangat pandai merendahkan orang. Donghae tak habis pikir mengapa stasiun teve memilih Jungsoo sebagai pembawa acara dengan sikap aslinya yang seperti itu. Topeng Jungsoo benar-benar tebal.

"Aku pergi dulu. Dan jika kau butuh tumpangan, maaf, aku tidak bisa. Selamat tinggal!"

Serentetan kalimat yang bahkan di setiap kata terselip nada merendahkan membuat kedua telinga Donghae memerah karena jengah. Donghae tidak repot-repot untuk menunggu Jungsoo keluar dari persil rumahnya, lantas menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Dia mengatur napasnya, dalam diam dia mengucap syukur karena dia masih pandai mengatur emosinya, hingga dia tidak harus melayangkan satu pukulan telak pada hidung lelaki itu hingga bengkok.

"Uhng..."

Mendengar rengekan kecil yang sudah Donghae hapal siapa pemilik suara itu, amarah Donghae menguap menjadi awan, dan meletus di atas kepalanya.

Donghae tersenyum, berbalik menghadap Hyukjae yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Telinganya merunduk penuh rasa bersalah, jemarinya mengait satu sama lain, dan bibir bawah yang digigit. Terdengar rengekan kecil yang lainnya, jadi Donghae mengusap pipi gembul Hyukjae dan merangkumnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia mengangkat wajah Hyukjae, dan tersenyum lembut saat matanya menangkap wajah Hyukjae yang tampak malu di antara telapak tangannya.

"Maaf..."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam. Mengagumi sepasang manik indah di depan wajahnya. "Kenapa meminta maaf, hm? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

"Hyukkie..." Hyukjae menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menghindari tatapan Donghae dengan gelisah. Ekornya bergerak takut-takut di bawah sana. "Melakukan kesalahan."

"Beritahu padaku, kesalahan apa yang kau buat, Manis?"

Donghae menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membuat senyuman. Sesekali lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas sewaktu Hyukjae menggerakkan kepala manja di telapak tangannya dengan pipi yang memerah. Terdengar dengkuran keras yang berasal dari kerongkongan Hyukjae, Donghae puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan sewaktu tadi.

Hyukjae merasa malu dan senang di saat yang bersamaan mendengar panggilan baru untuknya.

"Uhng..." Ibu jari kaki kanan Hyukjae bergesekan dengan ubin bersamaan dengan Hyukjae yang menunduk. Menatap jemari kaki yang sesekali menekuk ke dalam karena ubin yang terasa dingin. "Hae bilang kalau Hyukkie harus tunggu di sana,"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Namun Hyukkie di sini," Terselip nada ragu di akhir kalimat. Bibir kemerahan Hyukjae mengerucut. "Maaf."

Seseorang, tahan Donghae agar Donghae tidak memakan Hyukjae saat ini juga.

"Itu sama sekali tidak masalah, Hyukkie." Donghae sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih bokong Hyukjae dengan lengannya. Hyukjae berteriak karena terkejut, merasakan sepasang kakinya tidak menyentuh ubin karena Donghae menggendongnya seperti koala. "Kalungkan tanganmu di tengkukku, Sayang."

Hyukjae mengalungkan tangan di tengkuk Donghae dengan senyum yang terpatri malu-malu. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Donghae sewaktu Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mereka. Donghae tersenyum, merasakan hidung Hyukjae menggesek kulit tengkuknya.

"Kau cemburu dengan orang itu?"

Sebuah dehaman kecil dan anggukan beberapa kali di tengkuk Donghae membuat Donghae tersenyum di sela-sela langkah kakinya.

"Dia orang yang menyebalkan. Jangan khawatir."

"Apa Hae merasa bahagia bersama orang itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Donghae menjauhkan pundaknya dari pundak Hyukjae, namun tetap pada jangkauan Hyukjae. Dia menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut. Mendekatkan kening keduanya, Donghae mengecup ujung hidung Hyukjae dengan hati-hati. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir tipisnya, Donghae tertawa sembari menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan gemas, melihat Hyukjae yang merona setelah mencuri ciuman darinya.

Dia memeluk Hyukjae seperti tidak ada esok hari, membawa tubuh mereka ke depan meja makan kayu mahoni yang dilapisi flitur. Donghae menurunkan gendongannya, membiarkan Hyukjae duduk di atas meja makan. Setelah mendudukkan tubuh Hyukjae di atas meja makan, Donghae menumpu berat badannya pada kedua tangan yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Hyukjae. Menatap Hyukjae dari dekat, Donghae bisa melihat semburat merah muda di tulang pipi hingga telinga Hyukjae.

"Hae, orang tadi namanya siapa?"

"Hm?" Donghae menyahut Hyukjae dengan sebuah dehaman bernada naik, sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae bertanya mengenai bajingan yang satu itu. Setelah baru menyadari bahwa Hyukjae memiliki daya keingintahuan yang tinggi, menurut Donghae ini wajar. "Sebenarnya aku benci untuk menyebutkan namanya."

"Hae~"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sebuah pijatan lembut pada telinga kucing kiri, Hyukjae menatap Donghae penuh harap saat Donghae membuka mulutnya, menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. "Namanya Park Jungsoo. Sebenarnya dia terkenal. Hyukkie bisa melihat wajahnya di banyak stasiun teve, tapi aku tidak mau kau melihat wajahnya." Hyukjae terkikik, melihat wajah Donghae yang kentara tidak menyukai orang itu.

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. Nama orang asing kini memenuhi benaknya. "Ah, iya, Park Jung..."

"Soo." Donghae menambahkan.

Kening Hyukjae berkerut. "Hae,"

Hyukjae mengingat sesuatu yang bisa saja menjadi salah satu ketakutannya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, seolah-olah bisa meledak kapan saja. Hawa dingin menyelubungi tubuhnya, namun yang terlahir adalah peluh sebesar biji jagung pada keningnya. Hyukjae menutup matanya, berusaha menepis sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan. Darahnya bahkan berdesir sangat cepat. Hyukjae menggigil saat membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang Hyukjae tangkap adalah air muka Donghae yang terlihat amat khawatir.

"Ada apㅡ"

"Lee Donghae."

"Ya, itu namaㅡ"

Tubuh mungil Hyukjae gemetaran. Sepasang telinga berambut cokelat dan ekor dengan warna senada menegak, bergetar, beriringan dengan tubuh yang terus mengeluarkan peluh sebesar biji jagung. Bibir berwarna merah ceri kesukaan Donghae, Hyukjae gigit. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu, sesuatu yang dapat menopang tubuh atasnya yang melemas, karena sesungguhnya, dia tidak bisa duduk dengan benar. Namun sebuah tarikan lembut pada pergelangan tangan kanan menyadarkan Hyukjae, bahwa Donghae menariknya ke dekapan paling aman itu.

"Aku sangat khawatir. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Pandangan Hyukjae mengabur. Tubuhnya semakin melemas, dan dia hanya bisa mengerahkan seluruh energi yang tersisa untuk memeluk pundak Donghae dengan gontai. Sebisa mungkin Hyukjae menahan untuk tidak menangis, nyatanya sepasang aliran kecil membelah pipi Hyukjae. Berlomba untuk terus berderai, tanpa tahu kapan akan berakhir. Hyukjae menangis sesegukan, di dada Donghae, dengan usapan yang menenangkan di punggungnya.

Mendengar tak ada jawaban yang didapat, Donghae menghembuskan napasnya. Dia memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat, membawanya ke dekapan yang hangat serta menenangkan. Donghae merunduk, mendekatkan kepalanya pada surai Hyukjae untuk mencium kepala Hyukjae dengan khidmat.

"Aku di sini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku di sini."

Yang Hyukjae ingat setelahnya bahwa dia terjatuh di dalam dekapan Donghae yang hangat. Tenggelam dalam palung kebingungan, tersesat di dalamnya, membiarkan tubuhnya terombang-ambing oleh kehidupan yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan. Meninggalkan Donghae yang terkekeh melihat raganya yang tertidur selepas membasahi kaus Donghae hari ini.

...

Hyukjae dapat merasakan pening yang terasa menusuk seluruh sisi kepalanya sewaktu menyadari bahwa dia sedang menutup matanya. Tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk, dengan suatu benda yang melilit dada dan perutnya. Pendengarannya menangkap suara raungan lembut. Sedetik kemudian, Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan sembari menyentuh kepalanya yang terkulai pada bantal leher. Hal yang pertama Hyukjae lihat adalah _dashboard_ mobil, jalanan yang sedikit ramai penuh dengan lampu belakang mobil, dan langit yang sudah gulita.

Hyukjae menegakkan kepalanya. Aneh, lehernya tidak terasa terlalu pegal. Mungkin karena benda yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah lenguhan, melihat raganya sudah dibalut dengan pakaian hangat. _Sweater_ abu-abu gombrang sebatas paha atas, menyembunyikan ekor yang menegak di balik kain hangat tersebut, celana denim ketat melekat di kaki kurusnya, dan Hyukjae merasakan ada suatu beda di kepalanya, lagi-lagi topi _beanie_. Menjadi manusia kucing cukup menyulitkan.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara yang familiar maka Hyukjae menoleh. Senyumnya terukir sangsi di wajah bantalnya, namun tak melunturkan wajah manisnya. Donghae, berada di sebelahnya, mengambil kendali untuk mengemudikan Audi kesayangannya.

Tangan kanan Donghae turun dari setir. Jemari kasarnya menyentuh satu tombol di suatu benda. Seusai menekannya, benda itu menyala, mengeluarkan alunan musik setelahnya. Donghae menyentuh silinder pada tubuh radio, memutarnya ke kanan, dan Hyukjae mendengar musik yang samar kini menjadi jelas.

Donghae tertawa kecil, menampilkan deretan gigi yang rapi. Donghae meregangkan lehernya ke kiri dengan kaki dan tangan yang menjaga kecepatan Audinya, menuntun Audi untuk terus berjalan lurus. Tangan kanannya menyentuh paha kurus Hyukjae yang terbalut denim.

"Maaf, aku seperti menculikmu hari ini."

Hyukjae menunduk, melihat jarinya yang tenggelam pada karet _sweater_ bagian pergelangan tangan, seharusnya. Karena yang Hyukjae lihat kali ini adalah ke-delapan jari terpanjangnya yang timbul, menyembunyikan sang ibu jari untuk tetap hangat. Kemudian, Hyukjae menautkan ke-delapan jarinya. Akhirnya Hyukjae melemparkan tatapan ke luar jendela.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Hm,"

"Ya," Donghae tertawa canggung. Wah, dia merasa bahwa dia kali ini betulan seorang penculik. Dimana Hyukjae terlihat sangat kecil di sebelahnya, menggambarkan seorang anak-anak, sedangkan dia terlihat seperti seorang pemuda dewasa yang disinyalir seorang pedofilia.

Donghae memutar setir tiba-tiba, menghentak Hyukjae yang sedang termenung di sebelah jendela. Keningnya mengetuk jendela, Hyukjae segera menjauhkan kepalanya sembari mengaduh. Yang Hyukjae lihat di jendela adalah Audi Donghae yang tiba-tiba menurun, dan berjalan kembali seperti memasuki sebuah terowongan dengan banyak pilar.

"Kita akan makan kali ini." Donghae buka suara lagi. Kakinya menekan rem dengan final setelah memosisikan Audinya pada posisi memarkir. Setelah Audinya berhenti secara total, Donghae mematikan mesin Audi, menarik kuncinya sekali tarikan. "Hyukjae sayang,"

"Ya..."

"Lihat aku."

Hyukjae memutuskan kontak pandangnya dengan _basement_ untuk bertemu dengan sepasang manik mata Donghae. Dia tergagap, melihat Donghae yang begitu tampan dengan rambut cokelat berantakan. Jantung tubuhnya berdegup beberapa kali lebih kencang, namun itu membuat Hyukjae ketakutan untuk sekali lagi.

Melihat Hyukjae yang tidak terlihat baik, Donghae menghembuskan napasnya. Dia merangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae yang hangat dengan telapak tangan kasarnya, tak memutuskan kontak pandang dengan manik mata kesukaannya. Dia mengusap pipi Hyukjae yang halus dengan ibu jari, menyalurkan rasa nyaman ke seluruh tubuh Hyukjae yang sedang menggigil tanpa Hyukjae sadari.

"Aku akan menjaga jarak denganmu saat di dalam. Aku tidak bisa duduk berdampingan denganmu. Aku takut kau melihat sisi burukku, karena aku akan berhadapan dengan bajingan yang entah apa tujuannya mengundangku ke sini."

Hyukjae menunduk. Ke-delapan jarinya bergerak tak beraturan, saling menggesek kuku sama lain, sedang mata Hyukjae terlihat tidak fokus saat mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Dia ketakutan, dan ya, Donghae melihat itu karena kentara sekali Hyukjae tak menyukai cetusannya.

Donghae menyentuh satu tombol merah di sebelah kursi kemudinya, serta menaikkan sabuk pengaman ke atas, agar membebaskan raganya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Hyukjae, melepaskan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Hyukjae yang tenggelam di balik besarnya _sweater_ yang ia pakai hari ini.

Tangan kanan Donghae meraih dompet kulit kesayangannya yang tergeletak di _dashboard_ mobil. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Donghae membuka dompet kulit, sesekali mencuri pandang pada jam tangan Itali-nya. Dia menghela napas, karena dia belum terlambat. Masih ada dua puluh menit, sebelum tepat jam setengah delapan. Donghae menarik beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Hyukkie, ini. Pegang." Donghae bertindak otoriter, mau tak mau Hyukjae menerima beberapa lembar uang bernominal besar dengan kedua tangannya. "Pesanlah semua yang kau mau. Kue cokelat, es krim stroberi, sorbet, apapun. Kau hanya perlu duduk, menunggu, memakan pesananmu, dan kita akan pulang."

Hyukjae menggenggam uang Donghae, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Hyukkie tidak boleh mengganggu Hae?"

"Ya Tuhan, sama sekali bukan itu maksudku, Sayang." Donghae menggeleng beberapa kali dengan cemas melihat respon tak suka yang dilemparkan Hyukjae padanya. Hyukjae mengerutkan kening, dan bagi Donghae itu adalah bertanda buruk. "Aku tidak mau kau mendengarku memaki. Hyukkie tidak boleh memaki. Ingat hukuman sewaktu itu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk takut-takut. Di mata dia, Donghae kali ini sangat menyeramkan. Hyukjae menunduk, melihat jemarinya yang tertaut satu-sama lain. Napasnya tersendat, merasakan tubuhnya ditatap dalam oleh Donghae, seakan ditelanjangi. Pandangannya mengabur, Hyukjae merasakan pangkal hidungnya sakit.

"Hae..."

Sebuah tarikan lembut di pergelangan tangan kanan membuat Hyukjae terkejut. Lagi-lagi dia tersesat di dada bidang Donghae yang kini memeluknya erat-erat. Sebuah usapan di surai kecokelatan, Hyukjae juga merasakan kecupan di dahinya. Hyukjae menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang Donghae berikan.

"Hanya untuk malam ini. Kumohon?"

...

Tangan kanan Donghae mengangkat sebuah garpu di atas meja elegan dengan banyak penimbangan di benaknya. Kemudian Donghae menurunkan garpu tersebut di sebelah sendok alumunium. Matanya menangkap siluet menggugah selera di depan matanya, seporsi lasagna, dengan hiasan rajangan peterseli. Ditemani dengan anggur merah di dalam gelas berbentuk segitiga, Donghae memutar otak bagaimana caranya bisa membunuh lelaki bermulut bocah cerewet yang tak henti-hentinya menyombongkan betapa dirinya dikenali oleh banyak orang. Donghae menyentuh ujung sendok sewaktu Jungsoo berkata dengan bersemangat bahwa di jalanan, banyak orang meminta berfoto ria, namun dengan bangganya dia mengatakan bahwa dia menolak semua itu. Tekankan sekali lagi, dia bangga menolak ajakan para penggemar ㅡyang tidak tahu bagaimana sifat asli Jungsoo di balik kamera ini. Benar-benar sinting. Donghae mencari cara agar membunuh orang memalukan dan sinting ini.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya sesaat setelah Jungsoo tertawa melengking seperti kuda liar yang tercambuk sang joki. Baru saja, Jungsoo melontarkan sebuah candaan yang Donghae sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak tahu letak kelucuannya di mana.

"Ampun, itu sangat lucu menurutku. Bagaimana seorang gadis menjerit saat melihat dua keluarga tikus di dalam got! Ew, itu menjijikan sekali." Jungsoo menyentuh perutnya yang mungkin terasa nyeri karena dia tertawa terlalu kencang. Dengan centil dia menyeka sudut mata kanan, dirasa satu tetes air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Tak kusangka humormu sangat rendahan." Donghae berkata dengan suara rendahnya.

Donghae mengangkat sendok di atas meja bertaplak merah elegan, mendekatkan ke piring berisikan sepotong besar lasagna. Memotong lasagna tersebut dengan sendok, Donghae mengangkat sendok sejajar dengan mulutnya. Memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Rasa bumbu yang terdapat di setiap lapisan membuatnya sejenak lupa tentang eksistensi Jungsoo di depan raganya. Sejenak ia lupa akan serangkaian imaji dimana dia mencongkel bola mata Jungsoo dengan ujung sendok di tangannya.

"Oh, ya? Benarkah," Jungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan menonjolkan tatapan lugu. Tapi Donghae bersumpah, Jungsoo amat menjijikan dengan tatapan itu. "Tapi, Aira- _mu_ selalu tertawa karena candaan ini walau aku mengulangnya berkali-kali?"

Mendengar sahabat kentalnya disebut, Donghae menghentikan kunyahan lasagna dalam mulutnya. Dia menyimpan sendok dengan final karena napsu makannya telah tandas saat ini juga. Tangan kanannya meraih segelas anggur merah, menenggaknya dua kali hingga jakunnya bergerak naik-turun.

Donghae menyimpan anggur merahnya. "Apa tujuanmu mengundangku ke sini?"

"Menghibur si pengangguran yang hampir gila karena putus asa mencari pekerjaan?"

 _Kalau di antara kita berdua terdapat orang sinting, maka orang tersebut adalah kau._

"Aku malas sekali berbicara dengan orang yang banyak berbasa-basi."

"Ku kira kau menyukainya, Donghae-ya?"

"Berhenti menyapaku secara informal."

Jungsoo menghentikan tatapan bodoh yang ia layangkan pada pemuda berbalutkan setelan kasual dengan kamera yang menjuntai di depannya. Tangan kanan penuh perawatannya membetulkan letak cincin berukirkan indah dengan sengaja. Dia melirik ke arah Donghae melewati ekor matanya dan dirinya diam-diam menahan senyuman tatkala melihat ekspresi Donghae yang terkejut, seolah mendapatkan arti dari pergerakannya. Jungsoo mengapresiasikan daya pikir Donghae yang dapat menyimpulkan suatu hal secara tepat serta cepat.

"Aku meminangnya dua hari yang lalu."

Donghae terdiam. Terpaku melihat cincin Jungsoo yang sebenarnya Donghae tahu betul bahwa itu adalah cincin pasangan. Angkat bicara saat ini bukanlah hal yang Donghae bisa saat ini, karena seperdelapan jiwanya mendadak hitam, tak tahu harus bertindak apa.

"Setelah meniduri Aira yang kau amat sangat sayangi."

Melihat seringaian menang dari Jungsoo, Donghae merasa dirinya sedikit kalah.

"Dan dia _positif_."

"Kau yakin itu adalah anaknya? Semudah itukah?" Donghae tertawa kecil, mencoba rileks agar dirinya tidak terbawa perasaan. "Aku akan kuberitahu sesuatu. Aira memang tidak lugu, tidak naif. Dia sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dia tak merasa terbebani jika ada orang asing menyentuh area pribadinya, dan tidak merasa risih saat orang asing menggarap tubuhnya. Dia bebas, bahkan sebelum bertemu denganku. Dia mengganti pasangan tidurnya seperti dia mengganti pakaian, semudah itu. Dan kau berharap dia mengandung anakmu? Kau membuatnya _positif_? Pikiranmu masih saja primitif, Bung."

"Aku melakukannya tanpa pengaman."

"Kau bahkan mengatakan hal menjijikan di tempat makan," Donghae tertawa mengejek. Tangan kirinya meraih tisu makan, mendekatkan selembar tisu itu ke sudut bibirnya, kemudian mengelap setitik noda bumbu di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang orang akan pikirkan mendengar tentang hal kotor saat mereka makan."

"Aira memiliki tubuh yang nikmat. Aku percaya kau pernah mencicipinya juga." Jungsoo menggenggam leher gelas panjang berisi cocktail. Jemarinya bermain di bibir gelas, sebelum menenggaknya sekali.

"Aku memang pernah meniduri Aira. Namun aku masih memikirkan masa depannya! Karir modelnya akan hancur jika orang-orang mengetahui dia hamil sebelum menikah!" Tanpa sadar, nada bicara Donghae meninggi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Donghae mengepalkan tangannya untuk menekan rasa kesal yang entah kenapa datang kali ini. Bibirnya membentuk garis tegas, giginya bergemeletuk. Dirinya sangat marah. "Kau menghancurkan mimpinya! Kau membuatnya hamil! Bajingan!"

Terlihat otot yang mengejang di kening Donghae karena dia benar-benar menahan emosinya. Donghae akui, dia memang bodoh dalam menahan emosinya jika ini berhubungan dengan sahabat kental yang merangkap cinta pertamanya. Namun otot-otot itu segera mengendur, bergantian dengan kerutan di kening yang dalam, saat Jungsoo tertawa sangat puas. Bahkan dia mendengar Jungsoo tertawa seperti lengkingan kuda di beberapa nada. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam, lalu Donghae menaikan salah satu alisnya. Orang di depannya memang sinting. Donghae menyesal mengapa tidak membunuh Jungsoo dengan sebuah garpu atau sendok sedari tadi.

Setelah dirasa puas dengan tawa yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Jungsoo, lantas lelaki berlesung pipi itu mengusap perlahan dadanya, menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena dia merasa sangat bahagia. Tangannya menopang dagu, memerhatikan Donghae dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Donghae. "Emosimu sangat mudah aku kontrol, Lee Donghae."

Bagus, Donghae merasa bodoh. Emosinya tersulut karena bajingan berbalut kaus berlengan pendek di depannya.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya. Dia merasa lelah karena bicara dengan Jungsoo, dapat membuatnya amat lelah. Bahkan bekerja lembur 2 hari sekaligus tidak lebih dari lelahnya menghadapi orang munafik yang sinting.

Donghae melemaskan otot pundaknya. Dia merasa kalah karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

"Lalu apa yang kau akan perbuat?" Jungsoo masih menatap Donghae dengan tatapan khawatir yang jelas dibuat-buat. "Kau memanggil Aira dengan panggilan Aira sayang, sebulan lalu menjadi kontak paling atas di _list_ ponselnya karena kau terlalu banyak menelponnya saat tengah malam, kau memperlakukan Aira seperti pacarmu. Kuperingatkan sekali lagi," Jungsoo menyilangkan kakinya di bawah meja sana. "Dia akan menjadi istriku. Jadi berhenti memanggil calon istri seorang Park Jungsoo dengan panggilan menjijikanmu. Berhenti menjadi seperti orang yang haus akan cinta dari seorang wanita yang akan menikah!"

Secepat cahaya melintas, dalam sekejap, Donghae termangu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong, gelap, hampir seluruhnya. Dia merasa dirinya benar-benar kalah telak oleh perkataan Jungsoo. Donghae memperlakukan Aira spesial, seperti kekasihnya sendiri, sejak Donghae berada di bangku perguruan tinggi, tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Donghae menyadari bahwa dia memperlakukan Aira spesial, sedangkan dia tidak mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa dia menyukai Aira. Donghae pikir, dengan lamanya mereka bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan tetap seperti biasa; Donghae untuk Aira, dan Aira untuk Donghae. Donghae tersedak ludahnya sendiri sesudah mencerna perkataan Jungsoo di akhir kalimat.

Haus cinta.

Benarkah?

Donghae mendadak pening. Pikiran kosongnya kini dipenuhi oleh pikiran yang abstrak, bahkan Donghae tidak tahu apa yang berada dipikirannya secara pasti. Semua memenuhi daya pikirnya, dan Donghae menganggap dia akan gila sebentar lagi.

Mata Donghae sedikit berputar, seiring napasnya yang tersendat. Dia seolah mencari sesuatu di tengah keramaian, seolah meminta pertolongan dari orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, seolah mencari jawaban atas semua pernyataan Jungsoo yang belum dia timpali.

Dan dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing berhenti bergerak di pikiran Donghae. Donghae merasa dunia berhenti bergerak, untuk memperhatikan Donghae, yang kini menghentikan tatapan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sibuk menggenggam sendok kuat-kuat. Seseorang yang menangisi Donghae karena tidak diperbolehkan duduk bersamanya, kini berada di depan meja mereka, hanya berjarak dua bangku, membebaskan Donghae untuk menengoknya kapan saja.

Hyukjae.

Donghae menemukan jawabannya; Hyukjae.

Dunia seakan seperti sedia kala. Orang-orang kembali berbicara, pelayan melanjutkan mencatat pesanan pelanggan dengan cekatan, dan telinga Donghae menangkap suara piring yang jatuh berkeping-keping akibat tersenggol balita yang sibuk dengan pesawat semu yang terbuat dari sendok. Donghae menemukan semua jawaban atas pertanyaan Jungsoo. Donghae merasa dirinya dungu, karena Donghae bersumpah, dirinya menyadari bahwa rasa kesal yang melontarkan kata makian pada Jungsoo adalah kesal sesaat. Dia tidak membutuhkan Aira, hidupnya baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran Aira. Namun jika Hyukjae menangis, Donghae bersumpah akan memaki atau memukul orang yang membuat Hyukjae menangis.

Dia mencintai Hyukjae.

"Ambil saja Aira." Donghae berbicara dengan nada ringan. Dia tertawa kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi Jungsoo yang sedikit terkejut dengan kata-katanya. "Terkejut karena aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku dengan baik? Jujur saja, aku sempat tersulut karena ucapan sampahmu. Namun nyatanya, kau melakukan ini adalah sia-sia, jika kau berniat untuk menyombongkan bahwa kau adalah pemenang dari Song Aira. Aku mencintai orang lain."

Donghae menang. Dia bersorak melihat Jungsoo yang berkedip beberapa kali dengan mulut yang terbuka. Dia memukul Jungsoo tepat sasaran, telak, karena mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya Jungsoo mengajaknya bertemu malam ini.

 _Apa-apaan mengajakku makan malam jika hanya ini alasannya? Dia benar-benar congkak sejati._

Jungsoo tergagap. "Siapa orang yang kau cintai?"

Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang sedari tadi tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman sendok, seperti terdapatnya lem yang super kuat. Mulutnya tak henti-henti mengatakan 'ini luar biasa' karena Donghae membacanya lewat gerak bibir Hyukjae yang lucu. Seperti yang dia duga, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang melihat sosok Hyukjae yang jatuh cinta pada semangkuk gelato stroberi. Dia dengan sekejap tidak menyadari bahwa dia mencintai Hyukjae karena termakan omongan Jungsoo.

"Kau gila, ya?"

"Aku mencintainya." Donghae membalas perkataan Jungsoo dengan cepat. Dia tertawa melihat Hyukjae yang terkagum-kagum dengan pesanan panna cotta saus stroberi yang diantarkan pelayan ke mejanya. "Kau lihat laki-laki itu?"

Mendapat balasan untuk menjawab rasa keingintahuannya, lekas Jungsoo menoleh ke belakang, menatap objek kesukaan Donghae. Mulutnya terbuka untuk beberapa detik, di detik kemudian, kernyitan di dahi terlihat kentara menangkap Hyukjae yang menyendoki panna cotta dengan semangat.

"Oh, _shit_. Kau gay?!"

"Aku mencintainya sebagai seorang manusia," Donghae terdiam sebentar, mendengar kejanggalan yang dia lontarkan. Sungguh, Donghae terlihat seperti aktor ulung yang menganggap Hyukjae adalah manusia biasa. "Bukan seorang laki-laki, atau perempuan. Aku tidak peduli dengan gendernya. Setidaknya dia selalu berada di sampingku. Dia tidak tidur dengan sembarang lelaki atau perempuan. Dia selalu tersenyum untukku."

Donghae tersenyum mengejek, melihat Jungsoo yang terlihat jijik oleh kata-katanya.

"Aku takut kau akan menerkamku karena aku seorang lelaki."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai orang yang gemar merendahkan orang."

Donghae meraih anggur merahnya di dalam gelas, menenggaknya hingga tandas, kemudian membawa raganya untuk berdiri tegap. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kulit andalannya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas bernominal besar. Dia menghentakkan tangannya ke atas meja dengan selembaran di bawah tangannya, membawa uang tersebut ke sisi Jungsoo. Setidaknya ini adalah pembuktian bahwa Donghae dapat membayar sendiri makanan dan minumannya walaupun Donghae belum mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.

"Jika urusannya selesai, aku pulang."

Donghae membawa tubuh mungil Hyukjae di bawah kungkungan lengannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, mencium Hyukjae setelah lelaki itu selesai memakan makanan manis adalah hal yang sempurna. Lidah Donghae yang terkecap bumbu lasagna, menyapu rongga mulut Hyukjae yang terasa seperti cokelat. Donghae tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang rongga mulut Hyukjae, bahkan seperti di _basement_ restoran yang mereka tempati.

Donghae memantapkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa dia mencintai Hyukjae. Dia tidak mencintai lagi Aira, karena kedatangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mengubah sifat kasar dan mudah marahnya, dan Hyukjae yang membuat dirinya selalu menjaga intonasi jika berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Donghae tidak pernah lagi berteriak kasar kepada Hyukjae seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu. Donghae banyak berubah karena Hyukjae.

Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya, membuat Hyukjae sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Donghae menindih Hyukjae di kap Audi, mengekspoitasi mulut Hyukjae. Terdengar satu atau dua erangan kecil sewaktu Donghae dengan nakalnya menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae dengan gemas.

"Ngㅡhh, Haeㅡ"

Hyukjae merengek di dalam mulut Donghae merasakan pasokan udaranya mulai menipis. Tangannya mendorong-dorong tubuh Donghae untuk memberinya kesempatan bernapas. Setelah Donghae melepaskan ciuman basah mereka, Hyukjae terkejut. Alih-alih membuat Hyukjae mengambil napas, justru Donghae membuatnya berteriak terkejut saat titik sensitif di salah satu sisi lehernya terasa disengat.

"H-hae!"

Donghae menulikan pendengarannya. Dia hanya ingin membuat tanda kepemilikan yang tidak akan hilang di beberapa hari kedepan, memberitahukan pada seluruh dunia bahwa Hyukjae adalah miliknya. Raga dan hati Hyukjae adalah miliknya. Nikotinnya.

Donghae menggigit kulit putih pucat Hyukjae setelah menyesapnya kuat-kuat. Lidahnya bergerak lihai mengelilingi jejak yang baru saja dia buat. Aroma tengkuk Hyukjae sedikit berefek pada Donghae, namun Donghae dengan sebisanya tidak akan menggarap Hyukjae di atas mobilnya.

Donghae melepaskan sesapannya pada tengkuk Hyukjae, menghasilkan suara 'pop' ringan. Matanya menangkap setitik warna merah keunguan yang sangat kentara di leher dekat rahangnya. Memang hanya satu, tetapi jika dilihat dari seberapa tebal warnanya, semua orang percaya bahwa yang membuat tanda itu sangat posesif. Menandai wilayah teritorialnya dengan bangga.

"Kau adalah milikku." Donghae berbisik dengan nada yang tidak bisa Hyukjae sangkal. Tatapan matanya menusuk manik mata Hyukjae yang legam, dadanya bergerak naik-turun karena dia terlalu antusias hari ini. "Kau adalah milikku."

"Hyukkie tahu, Hae."

Donghae mengedip. Sejurus kemudian, dia menangkap sorot wajah yang seolah membuat Hyukjae tidak tenang. Bola matanya bergerak ragu, ke kiri dan ke kanan secara kaku. Hyukjae jelas sekali membawa pertanyaan yang membebaninya. Beberapa sepersekon lainnya, tatapan Donghae melembut. Tangan besar serta kasar itu mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan gerakan menenangkan.

"Apa yang membebanimu?"

"Siapa orang yang Hae ceritakan dengan orang itu?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae ragu. Pun dengan nada bicaranya yang penuh akan kesangsian, Hyukjae menunduk, berusaha tidak menonjolkan keraguannya. "Maksud Hyukkie, Park... Jungsoo."

Donghae menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyuman kecut. Dia menatap Hyukjae dengan dalam. Entah dengan pertanyaan itu, Donghae merasakan dirinya aneh. Gelenyar asing bergelora di setiap aliran darahnya.

"Song Aira."

Setetes air mata menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae yang Hyukjae hindari selama ini kebenarannya. Setetes air mata yang membuktikan bahwa ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi. Setetes air yang berlomba di membelah pipi Hyukjae, menjadi sebuah isakan pilu yang memenuhi basement.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aku selesai-in juga akhirnya part 9~ Wah, ini kayaknya paling panjang dibanding part-part lain, ya? ;_; semoga kalian suka di part 9 ini! Kenapa si meong jadi hobi nangis gini sih, siapa yang taro bawang, ngaku?! D":**

 **Oh, iya! Untuk kalian yang sudah rekomendasi aku ff, sudah aku baca semua kok! Terutama SLHusky! Aku sudah baca sebelumnya, dan memang dia nulis banyak ff M : ketahuan banget ya aku bacanya yang M :(( makasih buat kalian yang sudah review dan rekomendasi english fanfiction! You guys are so sweet, really! Tinggalin jejak, my babies?**

 **Lovehyukkie19, KaiSooSoo, Kei Tsukiyomi, laelileleistiani, jewel4486, pawpiwpow, yayarara, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, isnadhia, Arum Junnie, nanaxxzzz, elf forever, Donghyukbeby, .1, haehyuknips, , Rimm, HHPolarise0415, nemonkey, Indahmonkeyfish9, tangan haehyuk, senavensta, KPOPfics, Byuniechan94, KhyukHaexx, Sky Yuu, aji pratama, HAEHYUK IS REAL, kimi, kartikawaii, DE, elfishy09, nn, noona, pumpkinsparkyumin**


End file.
